


Rescued

by Netters



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Roughness, Multi, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netters/pseuds/Netters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody is just a duck across the pond, but her rather boring existence becomes more complex than she could have ever imagined after Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch come into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Name is Melody, but you can call her Mel

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any and all criticisms and thoughts! If you would rather leave me an anonymous comment or suggestion feel free to drop by tumblr hiddles-ismy-assbutt.tumblr.com. Also I will try to update this as much as possible but sometimes it's a bit tough. Be patient I promise there will be more to come, I just don't want to rush publishing before it's ready. If you would like to beta read for me please let me know.

It had been almost a year since Melody had taken the leap and moved across the pond. After ending a 5 year relationship, that was going nowhere, and a once in a life time job offer in London she was finally feeling settled. Things at the office where she worked were going well. The company had only done better since expanding and the group of coworkers had become fast friends. Melody had even found another American to share a flat with, her new best friend Marlowe. Marlowe, or Marley for short, had started at the same time as Melody. Luckily they were close because their boss referred to them as M&M and the nickname just stuck. At Marley’s insistence Mel had begun dating a client. Mel knew it was against the rules but she thought “what the hell, why not?”  Besides she was a sucker for a British accent of any kind.

Greg was quite a bit older than Melody, only 26, but neither person seemed to care. Pushing 40, Greg was a tall blonde Nordic type with a horrible fake tan. Bad tan set aside he was a courteous gentleman and treated Melody very well. They had already gone on four dates; each of which Greg had happily paid for without pressuring Mel to return to his apartment. He had even picked her up and driven her home each time. Tonight the plan was for dinner at 7 pm but nothing else had been decided on. Over a year and a half since Mel had gotten laid, and after waiting four dates to avoid looking sleazy, she had decided to go back to his place tonight. A girl has needs too.

Melody was adjusting her dress for the 100th time and double checking her ruby lips. Every little detail had to be perfect. Her heart fluttered when there was finally a knock on the door. 7:01. Greg was punctual as always. As Melody unlocked and opened the door her way-too-tall-but-sexy pumps slipped on the floor throwing her off balance. Greg’s arm was right there to catch her fall.

“You start drinking without me?” he chuckled.

“No! It’s these damn heels…” Mel bends over rubbing her ankle. What a dunce she must look like.

“If it is any conciliation they are very appealing.”

That was about as suggestive as Greg had ever gotten. Since he had liked them Mel decided against better judgment to keep the heels on.  

Dinner was filled with the usual small talk, but things got interesting come dessert. Greg had ordered chocolate covered strawberries and hand fed them to Mel. When they were about to leave Greg leaned in to Melody’s ear.

“What do you say we go back to my place for a few drinks?”

Mel excitedly nodded and with that they got in the car and left. Greg’s flat was fortunately only up one flight of stairs. The loft space was fully open concept except the bathroom; the wall facing the street was floor to ceiling windows. She was surprised at how large and expensively decorated it was.

“Wow Greg, your place is incredible!”

“Thanks, love, I do what I can.” Greg modestly answered while pouring them both drinks.

For a few hours the two got buzzed and things were beginning to heat up. Melody had moved to sit on Greg’s lap, a great feat considering they were both on bar stools. Deep within a make out session neither heard the door downstairs open or the heels clanking up the steps.

“I knew it! I knew you was cheatin’ on me ya fookin’ bastard!” Who Mel assumed was Greg’s wife threw her wedding band at him, and then continued to throw anything she could get her hands on.

“Wait, please stop! I can explain!” Greg pleaded.

Melody wasn’t sure if he was talking to her or his wife; she didn’t care either way and gathered her things to leave. It was hard to dodge the incoming barrage but she managed to make it out unharmed, physically at least.

“I can’t believe it! Just my fucking luck! I finally meet a decent guy and he’s fucking married!” Mel was now screaming in the street just outside Greg’s door. Leaning up against the building a few tears began to fall from her eyes. Melody, always the tough woman, didn’t have time to wallow.

“Shit! He drove me here…” She immediately took out her phone to grab a cab. To her horror the phone was of course dead; no cabs were freely running the streets this late at night, in this neighborhood at least. There was no way she was going to go back upstairs either. Melody got a look of sheer determination on her face. Observing her surroundings she recognized the street name at the corner.  _My flat is only a 10 minute walk away, I can make that…_

Throwing her cumbersome heels off and carrying them in hand, Mel began to walk home. She knew it wasn’t the best idea she’d ever had, drunk or sober, but she didn’t have much of a choice. Most of the walk was well lit and a fairly busy road. Four minutes or so in Melody began to feel someone was watching her.  _Maybe I’m just being paranoid._  Regardless she armed herself with the business end of the heels she was carrying. After another few minutes Mel could hear footsteps behind her creeping in closer and closer.  _Only a few more blocks and I’m home._ She contemplated running but didn’t want to set off whoever was following her. The steps picked up pace and barreled down onto Melody. A man dressed in baggy dark clothes threw her against the brick wall to her side. Swinging her shoes wildly she tried to fight the assailant off but he still managed to run off with her purse. As Melody’s sight began to blur she thought she saw another man coming towards her. The tall figure knocked out the robber and came in running. Still in defense mode Melody began swinging her shoes at the mystery figure.

“Miss, miss.” The voice was calm and concerned, “Please stop hitting me. I’m only trying to help!”

Not sure about what was going on she stopped and tried to make out who was kneeling in front of her.

“Here, I have your purse…Oh! Oh God, you’re bleeding!”

Mel was now aware of the hot liquid running down the side of her head. She reached at the head injury, hissing in pain. 

"Here take this and put pressure on that," she was handed wadded up cloth of some kind. “Miss, can you stand? Can you see ok?”

“I…uh…I think I’m ok, yeah.”

As her hero was trying to help her up the foggy face came into focus.

“Whoa, ok maybe I was wrong about being ok…” the face in front of her looked worried, “Either I’m seriously injured or, Loki, is rescuing me…”

“Ehehehe you aren’t entirely wrong. Tom Hiddleston,” he held his hand out in polite introduction.

“Melody,” She shook his hand.

“Well, Melody, what do you say we get you to the hospital?”

“No can do, afraid I-” Mel tried to give Tom her address to just take her home but collapsed against the wall again before she could.

“Melody?! Mel?! Mel?!” Tom was desperately trying to keep her from passing out. The last thing Melody could remember was being scooped into Tom’s arms and moving in some direction. 


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody awakens in a strange place after loosing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of spending half a chapter describing the suite I have loosely described it and included a link to a drawn layout I did to get my barrings for writing.

Melody was startled awake by a clanging of pots across the [room](http://oi44.tinypic.com/23kb2xg.jpg). Everything is blaringly white leaving her to squint in pain. At first she thought it was just light sensitivity but in looking around she notices almost everything really is white; the sofa she is laying on, the sofa across the glass coffee table and the carpet are all white. The only thing not white is the colorful striped blanket she is wrapped up in. _Where the hell am I?!_ Rubbing her head wound and trying to sit up she winces in pain.

“Oh, you’re awake! Of course just when I leave your side for a few moments…” From peeking over the back of the sofa she can see Tom come scurrying back towards her from the kitchen area.

“Where, where am I? What’s going on?” Melody inquires as Tom hands her a make-shift ice pack.

“Don’t you remember? You were, um…” He nevously rubs his neck and before he can finish Mel interrupts.

“I remember getting mugged and then you basically saving me…but then I passed out, I think?” Mel puts the snack bag filled with hotel ice up to her swollen temple.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do! You told me I couldn’t take you to the hospital…Figured there was probablly a good reason so I brought you to my hotel until I could be sure you were safe,” Tom had taken a seat on the sofa across from her, his hand rubbing his chin. He had five-o’clock scruff and his dark hair was just long enough to start to curl a bit.

Melody turned to meet his anxious gaze, “You might be the single most generous person I have ever met! I cannot thank you enough! I haven’t been a burden for you too long I hope; how long was I out?”

“You are most welcome, Melody.  Hush now you are not a burden! Besides it has only been about half an hour. More inportantly how are you feeling?”

“Sore, very sore…I think I’ll be ok. Maybe a concussion?”

“That was a major concern of mine which is why I have been keeping a close eye on you. I’m no doctor though,” he shrugged.

“No, but apparently you are some kind of real-life superhero. How on earth did you take that scum bag down so fast?!” Mel giggled a bit before stopping from physical discomfort.

Tom let out a boisterous laugh, “Ehehe well I guess I just instinctively put my fight training from work to proper use! I’m just glad I was there to help.”

“Me too. You’re not another nice married guy are you?” Melody laughed to herself.

“Pardon?” Tom raised an eyebrow.

“Ignore that. Mixture of my head wound and the earlier part of my night…” she made a slight nevermind gesture with her free hand.

Tom could sense there was more to the story, “Would you like to talk about it? There has to be a pretty good reason you would go wandering the streets by yourself so late at night.”

“To set the record straight I was not wandering, I was walking home!” She got slightly defensive, “I wouldn’t call it a good reason I guess…Wait what were you doing by yourself so late at night?” Mel playfully asked the question.

“Well since I’m only in town for a night I didn’t want to go back to my flat, but I really craved a bag of my favorite tea. It seemed silly not to simply walk a few streets over…” Mel again interrupted him.

“Only a Brit would walk at almost midnight just for a packet of tea!” She laughed and luckily Tom did too.

“Yes I know it must seem kind of silly, but it was a good thing I had! Do you have a better reason?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Melody then opened up to Tom about her date from hell and her horrible luck after.

Tom was genuinely flabbergasted, “I can’t believe that arse! Who would do that to such a fine young lady as yourself? I know I never would!”

“Clearly! You’re the one who saved my sorry ass…” Melody suddenly felt much better about the turn of events earlier.

"Any chance you'll tell me why you said not to take you to hospital? I would have taken you regardless but seeing as you are clearly not from around here..." He awkwardly shrugged a bit to avoid finishing his thought.

"Oh it would have been fine I suppose, I've got a work visa...I just, this is going to sound so silly," she took a deep breath, "I'm just terrified of hospitals..."

Tom tried to hold in his laughter but a giggle eeked out, causing both to break out in laughter. They continued to chat for a little bit; this was turning out to be the most interesting night Mel had experienced thus far.

“Now that I’m fairly certain you are going to be okay, can I get you something to drink? Water at least?”

“Water would be fantastic! Is there a bathroom I may use?”

Tom’s face was a bit panicked, “Are you nauseous, are you okay?”

“No it’s not that, I just had a lot to drink earlier and well…” Mel chuckled.

He also chuckled at his excessive worriedness and pointed her in the direction, “Loo’s that way dear.”

As Melody tried her best to steadily make her way to the bathroom, still wrapped in the blanket, she was able to fully see the hotel suite. As it turned out almost the entire suite ended up being in tones of white, grey, silver and black. The severe lack of color further confused Mel about the origination of the patterned blanket.  Behind the sofa she had been laying on was a high-end full kitchen. It was surprising to see so much space in London. The entry door between the sofa and kitchen had a red floor mat and Tom’s shoes tidily set next to it. Her shoes and purse were set in the chair of the breakfast nook behind the sofa Tom was still reclining on. Through an open doorway is the master suite. Everything in the bedroom was as colorless and orderly as the rest of the suite. Not fully paying attention Melody almost bumps into the small seating area toward the room entrance. She curses and then giggles out loud.

“You alright in there?” Tom leans back over the sofa to see into the bedroom.

“Yep, yeah…just a bit clumsy,” Mel laughs again and this time Tom joins in.

Finally Mel makes it to the bathroom, leaving the blanket on one of the chairs she had almost run into. The white tile and wallpaper of the bathroom further agitated her sight. She had contemplated using the toilet in the dark but decided she didn’t need to end up hitting her head twice in one night. While washing her hands she dabs the blood off of her temple allowing her a better look at the wound. Once the dried blood was gone the wound itself wasn’t terrible, nothing a bit of makeup couldn’t cover up. Melody exited the bath and wrapped back up in the cozy blanket. As she walked back out towards the living area she could hear another voice; it seemed familiar but she couldn’t quite put her finger on who it was. Carefully she crept around the corner.

“Oh! hello! I didn’t know Tom had company. I…erm…terribly sorry for…erm…interrupting.” Benedict Cumberbatch was standing next to Tom near the suite door, now looking very embarrassed.

It was then Melody noticed how horrible this could have looked. She had just walk out of the bedroom, wrapped in a blanket that only showed her from the knees down where her pantyhose were torn and frayed, and her hair and makeup an absolute mess.

“Oh no, no, no!” She assured Benedict as she opened the blanket to prove she was clothed, “I’m just a damsel in distress.”

Both Mel and Tom laughed, “You doing alright Melody? Your head looks better…”

“Nope,” Mel’s face was serious, “I’m in shock, look! I’ve got a blanket!” She waved the blanket wildly about and started to laugh hysterically. Tom’s face was one of serious mental concern. Benedict got the joke and let out a deep full-bellied laugh.

“My, my I think that might be the single most adorable way anyone has ever confessed to being a fan!” He cheerfully made his way over to Melody, extending his hand. When Mel reached for it he raised the back her hand to his lips.

“Pleased to meet you,” he seemed to bow a bit, “Benedict Cumberbatch…but you already know that!”

Seeing him smile in person made Mel’s knees a bit shaky. “Melody, very pleased to meet you!” She then politely curtsied back.

“You said something about being a ‘damsel in distress’?” Benedict was walking back towards the door.

Tom chuckled a bit before answering, “Poor Mel here was getting mugged and I just happened to be in the right place at the right time…”

Mel was wobbling back to the couch; she was suddenly feeling a little woozy.

Benedict sighed, “That sounds so very much like you. Good thing too. Well, just stopped by before my flight to drop off those books you lent me. See you for lunch soon?” Benedict was standing with the door open about to leave. Tom nodded and shook his friend’s hand. As Benedict was exiting Melody could hear him shout what sounded like, “Get well soon, ma’am!”

Once Benedict was gone Tom again sat on the sofa across from Melody.

“Thank you again for everything. I am forever in your debt,” She was rubbing her head while leaning back. The blood soaked wad of cloth on the table caught her attention. “Oh I’ve ruined your scarf! It looks like a nice one, why did you do that?!”

“Nonsense! It would have been unforgivable for me to have just stood by and I hardly wore that scarf anyhow,“ He kindly smiled, “Are you sure you are doing ok?” Tom was becoming increasingly concerned.

“Yes, yes I’m sure I’ll be ok. In fact do you think you could call me a taxi? I think it’s time I get out of your hair…”

“I hope I haven’t given you the wrong impression. You are more than welcome to spend the night if you’d wish. I leave tomorrow morning so it wouldn’t be a problem. I’d insist but you don’t strike me as the woman who would take well to that…”

Melody snickers, “Well you are a very smart man Mr. Hiddleston because that is entirely true. I, on the other hand, insist that I will be ok and would like to go home. If it makes you feel any better I do have a flatmate.”

“Well, alright then. Call me Tom and I’ll make that phone call,” He winked while he walked into the kitchen.

“Thank you, Tom.” Mel smiled while she relaxed into the couch and placed the ice back on her temple.

“Alright a cabbie should be here for you in a few minutes. I have to ask again, are you absolutely positive you’re all set?” He was standing over her from the front.

“Yes, though it will be a shame to have to leave the comfort of this blanket!” she wrapped herself up extra tight before leaning forward to stand.

“Ehehe, glad to see you like my favorite blanket too! I won’t travel without it,” Tom gave a heartwarming smile while helping Melody stand.

“In that case,” she quickly unwrapped herself from it, “you best take this now or you might never get it back!”

They both chuckle as Melody collects her things, still carrying her shoes in hand instead of wearing them. She was fully ready to leave with her hand on the door.

“Wait, wouldn’t you like me to walk you down at least?” Tom stopped her from opening the door.

“I think I’ll make it down to the lobby in one piece, besides you should be getting to bed! Wouldn’t want you to loose anymore sleep on account of me either. It was wonderful to meet you Tom, though I wish the circumstances could have been different. Thank you for rescuing me,” Melody stood on her tiptoes to kiss Tom on the cheek and hug him. She had hoped she wasn’t too forward but it felt right. Tom hugged back and kissed her on the cheek as she pulled away.

“In that case Melody, get home safe. Please,” his eyebrows furrowed as he held onto her hand, “and good night.”


	3. May I Have this Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving his hotel suite isn't the last time Melody sees Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included the layouts I created when writing in case anyone would like to know exactly how I was picturing the flats.

Mel arrived back at her [flat](http://media.tumblr.com/c8036d0d0daf0931789d9c97e2af91e9/tumblr_inline_mptyn870oS1r5jzyf.png), and safely this time. Marley had tried to stay up waiting for her so they could share the juicy details of Melody’s date. The keys jingling in the door woke the dozing Marley on the couch, but it was as if she had never been sleeping. Mel was barely through the doorway when she could hear Marley’s feet pattering towards her. 

“Oooo you’re home late! You have got to tell me what hap-“

Mel didn’t even let Marley finish before deeply sighing, “Sit down, you’re gonna want to hear this…”

By the time the conversation was wrapping up the sun was beginning to rise. Thankfully it was Friday and neither of the girls had to work in the morning; it felt like a childhood sleepover.

“So you were seriously rescued by Tom _fucking_ Hiddleston? And you didn’t spend the night or let him walk you out or anything?!? Did he ask for your phone number?” Marley was freaking out and borderline angry.

“No, why would he have?  Anyways I just wanted to get home…” Mel shrugged it off, “Oh I forgot to tell you about Benedict Cumberbatch!”

Marley was in total awe, “Don’t tell me you met HIM too?!?!?”

 

* * *

 

It had been about three weeks and Melody’s life had started to get back to normal. Marley had talked her into going out for the first time since the mugging. It was just a trip to the club together but it was a big step for Mel. She strapped on a pair of flirty but manageable heels, Melody would be able to keep these on all night. Both girls had on short, but not too revealing, curve hugging dresses. Mel’s was one-shouldered with her auburn hair curled and framing her face. Marley had helped her get ready at Mel’s protest.

“I’m not going out to attract anyone Marley. This is a total waste of time!” Mel huffed and puffed, “You’re lucky you’re even getting me to go out!”

Marley rolled her eyes, “Trust me hon, you will thank me later!”

The two girls met up with a few other workmates for drinks and dancing. Apprehensive at first, Melody was surprised at how much fun she was having.

“I hate to say it Marley, but you were right. I needed this!” She practically shouted into her friends ear over the music. 

Marley giggled and pointed at the bar, “Not as much as you need another drink!”

She was right again, Mel’s drink was empty. Melody asked if anyone else needed something as she went for a refill. After fighting for a place to squeeze in she was still left waiting for a few minutes. At the end of her patience Mel was about to leave when a voice next to her boomed out over the crowd to the bartender.

“Another vodka tonic please, and whatever the lady is having!”

“Oh no thanks, I…Oh my God! Tom!” Mel throws her arms around the actor’s neck who also hugs her back. Apparently he had remembered her, which was a relief.

“Ma’am what are you drinking?” the bartender interrupted.

After giving her drink order Melody turns back to Tom.

“What are the chances of running into you here?” Mel found herself strangely giddy.

While he thanked the bartender and added the drinks to his tab, Tom bashfully shook his head. “A little birdy,” He turned a bit and pointed to Marley who then waved to them both, “told me you might be here tonight.”

“I knew she was up to something…” Melody paused in thought, “Wait you talked to Marley?”

He answered her question with one of his own, “What do you say we go sit in the lounge so we can properly chat?”

Without hesitation Mel nodded and took Tom’s outstretched hand to guide her. Things in the lounge were indeed quieter and the two could sit and talk.

“Okay so back to your question, darling…” Tom began, “that night where, well you know…anyways after you left Mel, I couldn’t stop thinking about you and how much I regretted just letting you leave.”

All Melody could do was blush as he confessed.

“I remembered that you wrote down your address on my working script so I could call you a cab. Well I was back in town for the first time since I met you, so a couple of days ago I stopped over but you weren’t home. And that’s when your flatmate suggested I meet up with you here…”

Mel didn’t know how Marley was able to keep Tom’s visit a secret for so long but her comment to Melody earlier made sense now.

“Wow, I…really?” She was speechless at the thought that he might actually be interested in her.

“Yes, really.” Tom laughed while placing a hand on Melody’s thigh. “There is something special about you and I can’t quite figure out what.”

He had leaned in to be close to her ear. Tom’s breath was cool as it floated across her hot skin. Melody began to quiver under his touch; her skin craving for him to satiate her desires.

“You look stunning…” his lips were close enough to kiss her neck.

Still scarred from her last romantic encounter she pulls away and clears her mind, “I’m flattered. But are you sure you’re not drunk or something?”

“Ehehehe. Your friend said you might say something like that…what will it take to convince you Mel?”

“How about I give you my number this time and you call or text me tomorrow when you’re 100% sober?” She patted him on the knee as she stood.

“Alright if that’s what it takes I can wait a bit longer, care for a dance before you leave?” Tom handed her his cellphone to input her number.

Melody turned, winked, and said one playful word as she walked away. “Sober.”

Tom could only snicker to himself. He was sober for the most part but he would do what she asked if it meant seeing her again.  Marley told him about how charming and attractive Melody found him so that was not the issue. Whatever it took he was willing to stick it out for this strangely alluring woman. 

Marley was shocked when Mel came back alone. “What are you doing back here? Where’s Tom?”

“I, uh…can we just talk about it later?” Mel tried to avoid the questions.

Marley just shook her head and went back to dancing. Melody wanted to join back into the fun she was having earlier but something felt off. She ended up spending the rest of the night sitting at the group’s table off of the dance floor. Even after a few more drinks she couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened earlier with Tom. She began to worry he might not call and maybe she should go try to see if he was still in the club. Marley came to her rescue and suggested maybe it was time for them to head home.

Both women were quiet in the cab on the way; Mel solemnly stared out the window. It was surprising Marley could hold her tongue this long considering how much liquor she had in her. Once they were back in their home Marley calmly broke her silence.

“Well,” She perched on the arm of the sofa, “You ready to talk about this?”

Melody was instantly testy as she began to storm off to her room, “What is there to even talk about?!”

Marley shot off the couch to grab Mel by the shoulder before she left the room, “I’m not trying to fight with you, but clearly something is wrong. Did Tom say something to upset you?”

Mel silently shook her head. Her body relaxed a bit while she took a deep breath and walked back into the living room area. The two girls sat on the small couch together.

“I didn’t think so. He seemed so sincere when he stopped by to check on you…”

“I’m surprised you kept that a secret!” Mel actually chuckled a little.

“Me too!” Marley snickered back, “Tom seems like such a nice guy and genuinely interested in you. I just thought you deserved that Prince Charming who wanted to sweep you off your feet.”

“Awww Marley this is why I love you!” Mel hugged her best friend.

“I love you too hon, which is why I’m dying to know what’s going on. You said you thought he was ‘so dreamy’ so what gives?” Marley leaned back to give Mel room to breathe. 

Melody shrugged, “I panicked…”

Marley’s jaw hit the floor when Mel told her about what happened in the lounge.

“I’m getting turned on just hearing about this!” Marley fanned her face, “Please tell me you’ll answer if he calls, I’m sure he will! You can’t let one scumbag ruin men for you forever. I have a feeling Tom’s different.”

“You know, I think you might be right…”

Melody was praying Tom did call and that she hadn’t let her past get the best of her.

 

* * *

 

Even with a bit of a hangover Mel got up early to practice Yoga. She found it relaxed her and helped her focus, not to mention that it was great exercise. Halfway through her routine her cell phone rings across the room. At first she simply ignores it; it would defeat the purpose of clearing her mind if she let interruptions stop her. Once it rang a few times Melody’s curiosity got the best of her. _Could that be Tom this early?_ It wasn’t even eleven yet, but sure enough there was Tom on the other end.

“Good morning Melody, I haven’t awoken you have I?” his voice was a bit raspy.

She tried to hide that she was out of breath, “Oh no actually, I was just in the middle of yoga…”

“Ooo, yoga you say? Big fan. Great alternative to a morning run some days! I was actually just calling to see if you would accompany me on my morning run? I understand if you say no.” clearly he had already been running a while judging by his voice.

“So you really were serious,” Mel had to pause and take a deep breath, “I'm going to have to say no to the run though…”

Tom seemed to let out a slightly defeated sigh, “Oh, I understand.”

“But!” She quickly interjected before he could hang up, “What do you say to doing something this evening? It’s just I have a client lunch in a bit and…”

He was ecstatic once again, “I would be honoured to take you out for dinner and maybe a film if you’d like?”

Nodding at first forgetting she was on the phone, “That sounds like a date then! Pick me up at 7?”

“Ehehe I will be there at 6:59! See you then!”

Melody said goodbye and hung up the phone. Normally she would find it a bit overbearing to have a man call her so early after getting her number the night before, especially after everything else Tom had done. There was something about him she couldn’t stop thinking about either; the feeling was apparently mutual. 

 

* * *

 

Like clockwork Tom buzzed her flat at exactly 6:59. Melody took no time to let him up.

“You are a punctual one aren’t you?” she chuckled.

“Ehehe. Actually, I was going to buzz up a bit earlier but I told you 6:59 and wanted to keep my word," His hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he bashfully looked down; Mel blushed at the adorable and vulnerable gesture.

“Shall we?” she used a sweeping hand motion to the door.

“After you,” Tom gave a slight bow.

Mel smiled and waved goodbye to Marley who waved back and shouted across the living room, “Have fun you two!”

Tom politely gave a wave before following Melody out the door. As they walked down the hall he caught up to stand beside her.

“Sorry I called you so early this morning…It’s just I only have a couple of days before I leave again and I wanted to make sure I would have time for you,” he forced his hands into his pockets and slouched slightly.

“I’m just happy you called at all,” Melody avoided eye contact, “I’m sorry for being so harshly skeptical when you gave me no reason to. It’s just after las-“

Tom abruptly stopped and grasped her arm, “I remember our conversation that night quite well sweetheart, no need to explain to me. Besides you are allowed to behave however you please. Just know that I will not deceive you in any way. Here, let me start off now…” he smiled a bit while biting his lip, “My name is Thomas William Hiddleston. I am an actor by profession and spend quite a bit of time either on a job or promoting them. I am 32 years old, officially single for the moment and completely captivated by you…”

Melody was speechless but pleased. She gave him a quizzical look, “You’re really not like most men are you?”

“Ehehe,” he shook his head, “and you’re not like any woman I’ve ever met. Now how about dinner?”

She nodded and they exited her building. Tom led her to his car parked on the street; holding the passenger door open for Mel.

“I can’t tell you how long it’s been since someone has done that…” She smiled in disbelief. 

Tom just softly laughed, “So where would you like to go?”

“What? You mean we don’t have like reservations or anything planned?” She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Is that alright? I just thought maybe we could pick somewhere together. I’d hate to take you somewhere you dislike the food…” his eyebrows furrowed.

“That…” Melody’s face lit up, “That’s actually incredibly thoughtful.”

Tom’s face relaxed and he was once again smiling. They took a few minutes to discuss locations and quickly settled on a little Bistro not far from where they first met. Even though the car ride was short Tom had Mel laughing the whole time. He parked down the street from their destination; again he opened the car door for her. In maneuvering to get out without flashing her bits Mel wobbles a bit on her heels.

“Easy there.” Tom helps stabilize her.

“Guh, one of these days I’ll end up breaking an ankle in these things! But damn they look good,” she tried to laugh it off.

He rubbed his chin, “Ehehe well as good as they do look I’d rather you not end up injured again!”

That single sentence from Tom reassured Melody that he was indeed different. As Tom walked with his hands in his pockets she wrapped an arm around his. The simple motion of walking together like this brought a light from both of their eyes.

The restaurant was dimly lit giving it a very intimate feeling. Unlike the more posh and popular London restaurants this place wasn’t full to the brim with people. A little table for two was all they needed; a lit candle illuminating their faces. Hours passed as Tom and Melody ate, drank and talked about anything and everything. Once the tabled was cleared he held an outstretched hand inviting Mel’s hand to join his.

“So what’s an American like you doing across the pond? If that's not a sensitive question, that is...”

Mel laughed, “I know I’m a bit out of place. Things weren’t going fantastic for me back home and I had a job offer here in London…came over here a year ago and started over.”

“Huge risk to take like that. Weren’t you scared?” his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

She nodded, “At first I was, but I’ve always been a bold risk taker.”

“Like trying to walk home by yourself?” He teased.

“Like trying to walk home by myself,” they both laughed.

“Dear me!” Tom checked the time, “I’m afraid we’ve missed our opportunity to catch a movie.”

“Oh, well we could always do something else…if you want,” Mel’s index finger ran along the edge of her glass.

He finished off his drink, “All I know is that I’m not ready for this date to end.” 

Mel scrunched her shoulders and gave a cautious face, “I’m opened to suggestions but we could always just go back to your place, maybe? I’d invite you to my place but with Marley there…” 

Tom’s face was slightly stunned as he took a moment before answering, “As long as you are absolutely sure.”

“Yeah, my phone is fully charged this time…” Mel joked.

They both laughed as Tom called for the bill. Melody was a bit nervous about going to his place but felt she could trust him. As they walked this time Tom offered his arm to her and she happily wrapped hers around it again. The car ride was short; his flat was only a few streets away from hers.

While they parked Melody teasingly inquired, “Not staying in a hotel this time?”

“Ehehe not this time, no. One does miss home…wait how do you know? You don’t even know what building I’m in.”

“No I don’t but I know this area well enough to know these are all apartments…sorry, flats.”

Tom chortled at her self-correction. “Smart girl,” he winked, “my…apartment is right this way.”

The building was a typical London complex. It surprised Mel that a fairly famous actor would live so modestly; it also made her strangely happy. The hotel suite he brought her to that first night was nice but a regular old flat was even better. Melody could tell before he opened the door that [his flat](http://media.tumblr.com/0db185b62ccc3d04f44bf485fe7485b5/tumblr_inline_mptyh126wa1r5jzyf.png) was even more crammed than hers, though still average sized.

Opening the door for her he apologizes, “Sorry it’s no hotel suite but it’s home…seems silly to keep a big place when I’m hardly here.”

“If it’s any consolation I prefer this to that hotel suite anyways, that place was wayyy too white!”

“Ehehe I suppose it was,” Tom’s hand ruffles his hair, “I don’t have much but can I get you something to drink, darling? Make yourself at home!”

“Water’s fine.” Mel smiles while she sets her purse on the dining table’s chair and looks around.

The kitchen and living room areas are tidy and fairly white just like the hotel, but this was cozy. Clearly this was a place someone lived as was evidence by the personal objects and pops of color. Melody eventually sits on the loveseat in the living room.

Without needing to raise her voice she calls out to Tom, “Your home is lovely!”

“Oh you’re just saying that. Here,” he hands her a glass of water and he sits next to her.

“No, really I mean it. It feels so peaceful and homey. It feels like...yours,” she smiled brightly.

Since Mel had been cradling the glass of water against her Tom leaned in to take it and place it on the end table. “What do you say I get that dance after all?”

“Hmm?” she gave him a very puzzled look.

Tom hooked his iPod up to the stereo and held his hand out to help Melody off the couch, “May I have this dance?”

As she accepted, the [song](http://hiddles-ismy-assbutt.tumblr.com/post/48911759019/imagine-going-back-to-your-dates-apartment-and) “Dirty Laundry” by Bitter:Sweet queued up. A hand on her waist pulled her close, pressing Tom’s hips firmly against hers. His other hand intertwined with hers as he drew it against his chest.  Mel’s hand on his shoulder shifted to play with the hair at the nape of his neck; the smile on Tom’s face widened as she did. Even after the song ended and another began the two continued their dance; hips swaying in rhythm as Tom leads. Mel was stunned at how graceful a dancer he was. They continued their conversation as they laughed and smiled. Song after song they danced on even if the pace didn’t quite match. Melody rested her head on his shoulder; Tom smelled of crisp air, a bit of musk, cool water, oak and a hint of sandalwood.

“Has anyone ever told you that you kinda smell like the beach?” Mel spoke softly, her head still on his shoulder.

“Is that so?" Chuckling Tom rests his chin on the top of her head, "Has anyone ever told your scent is reminiscent of summer roses with a touch of vanilla and strawberries?”

The in-depth analysis caused her to raise her head a bit, “No I can’t say I have…”

Melody can’t look away from Tom’s stunning blue eyes. A few times his eyes dart to her succulent lips. For a moment it seems as though he’ll close the gap between them; Mel begins to tilt her head up further. Suddenly Tom spins her around before dipping her. As Melody dangled from his arms he placed a firm kiss upon her lips. The motion was fluid and surprisingly elegant for such a tall, lanky man.

As he brought her back to upright Tom bent his head down to her ear, “When can I see you again?”

“That’s entirely up to you…” Melody tenderly kissed beside his ear, “But I do unfortunately need to leave.”

Tom held her hand up to his lips, softy kissing it between conversation. “Though I am sad to see you go, I will happily take you home…”


	4. Chicken and Avocados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel can feel herself falling fast, but does Tom feel the same way?

There was no denying that Mel wanted to stay; she even contemplated taking a sick day so it wouldn’t matter what time she left. Even saying goodbye after Tom walked her home, she wanted to run back to his place. He had insisted on escorting her after Melody claimed that the drive was wasteful. She was horrible with goodbyes making her tense up for the walk. Admittedly the brisk spring air felt refreshing after getting her head in such a tizzy. As they cavorted Tom shyly caught Mel’s hand causing her to stop mid-sentence in surprise; she bit her lip and smiled to his relief.  It only took about 8 minutes to reach the destination. 

“Of all of London, I can’t believe how close we live!” Tom chuckled.

Melody giggled along, “Can’t be coincidence, now can it?”

“I certainly don’t think so,” Tom bent down a bit so his face could reach Mel.

She was forced to stand on her tip-toes so her lips could reach his. As their lips met Tom wrapped his arms around her lower back to stabilize her. Mel rested her hands against his chest, clutching at the collar of his light jacket. Tom released her as they pulled away from their goodbye kiss. Mel had to take a deep breath to keep from feeling light headed.

“Right then, Goodnight…” she bashfully tucked her hair behind her ear.

Tom kissed her forehead, “Goodnight, darling. Call me on you lunch break tomorrow?”

“Yeah, okay. I will.” The smile across her face beamed as she walked to her door.

Tom politely waved after turning to leave, an open smile across his face. She waved back while fumbling her keys. He turned to look once more, making sure she was home safe before heading back.

To Melody’s relief Marley was sound asleep; Mel was not in the mood to talk about things with her roommate tonight. After getting ready for bed she had to fight the urge to text Tom. Staring at the ceiling Mel fell asleep while daydreaming about her evening.

Her alarm startled her from her sound rest; Melody couldn’t remember the last time she slept through the night like that. As she turned the alarm off on her phone she noticed a text message waiting for her:

 

_Hope you have a wonderful day!_

_Xoxo Tom_

Marley caught the delighted smile on Mel’s face as she walked into the kitchen from the bath. Melody was even humming to herself as she poured a cup of coffee.

“Alright,” Marley chimed in from the living room, “Fess up! What’s gotten into you? You’re prancing around like some kind of Disney princess…and at this hour?!”

Mel giggled and made her way to sit next to her inquisitive friend, “After a lovely evening with Tom I woke up to an adorable ‘good morning’ text.”

“You’re gonna have to share more than that!”

The two girls giggled and squealed while Mel shared her juicy details, almost causing them to be late for work.

 

* * *

 

In her rush to get to the office Mel never got the chance to send Tom a reply to his text. To make matters even worse her lunch break was running late. Before time slipped away from her she decided to send Tom and quick text from under her desk.

 

_Sorry! busy day at work, will call when I can._

Marley tilted her chair back to tease Mel across their cubicle, “Talking to your boyfriend?”

“Oh, shut up you!” Melody playfully bat at Marley and then continued work.

Mel never got her lunch break; of course today of all days would be the busiest she’d had in months. To her disappointment there was no text or phone call from Tom waiting on her phone. Concerned she had given him the wrong impression Melody wasted no time calling.

“Um…Hi, Tom?” she squeaked out over the phone.

An excited voice responded, “Oh, might that be Melody I hear? I was afraid I had scared you off!”

“I’m so sorry!” Mel pleaded, “Really things were just so crazy. I wanted to call rea-“

Tom cut her off with a kind chuckle, “No worries, sweetheart! I was afraid if I called you again after yesterday morning and,” he paused to take a deep breath, “I figured I just needed to be patient…”

“Thanks for that delightful text this morning…it was very, thoughtful.” Tom could hear the smile in her voice.

“So glad you liked it! How was your day, besides busy?” he sounded genuinely interested. A few minutes of back and forth chatter passed before Tom asked the question that had been weighing on his mind since the night before. “Would you be free for dinner tonight? Or possibly tomorrow? After that I’m set to leave for a little over a week…”

There was silence from Mel’s end leaving Tom in an awkward feeling panic, “Um…I understand if you say no, I can’t expect you to wait around with me gone for any range or length of times. It’s just I really like you Melody and…“

“Tom, I-“ she tried to interject but he politely denied her.

“Please, Mel, let me finish. I really do like you and am willing to do whatever it takes to make this work, some way. I just can’t bear the thought of letting you slip through my fingers again…Especially after getting to know you…I-“

She could hear he sadness in his voice, the sadness of someone who had been so alone. “Tom, I would honestly love nothing more than to see you again.”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming…” he was apprehensive.

“No,” Mel assures him, “No ‘but’…I swear it!”

Tom chuckles a bit and is back to his chipper self, “Alright then, dinner at my place? I’d love to cook with you…”

“Tomorrow night at say 7:15?”

“Are you s-“ the uneasy Tom was cut off by an adamant Melody.

“Yes, Tom! Well you could probably expect me around 7:14…”

Tom laughed joyfully on the other end before saying goodbye.

 

* * *

 

All Melody could think about at work was her meet-up with Tom later. At one point Marley had to physically snap her fingers to get Mel’s attention. The hours just couldn’t pass fast enough.

It took her a good hour to decide what to wear; Mel settled on a black pencil skirt with an airy blouse and sensible but sexy shoes. She ended up arriving at 7:12 and couldn’t bother to wait. Tom greeted her with a hug and never even mentions what time it was or that she had come early.

“Look at how lovely you are darling!” he gave her a little spin, “all dressed up for me?!” Tom’s face was spirited as he kissed her cheek.

“Oh, this ol’ thang?” she responded with a faux southern accent and wrist snap.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get anything too extravagant for dinner…I thought maybe some really good sandwiches? ‘Course I wouldn’t settle for just any toppings,” he smiled, “I’ve got some chicken breasts to cook up, two different kinds of whole grain rolls, avocados, kale, stone-ground mustard, garden tomatoes, cucumbers, humus, cream cheese, four different types of cheeses, eggs, well chances are if you want it I probably have it! I also bought some wine or beer if you’d like. Went a bit crazy grocery shopping today…” Tom bashfully stroked the back of his neck awaiting her response.

“Where shall we begin?” Melody sat her purse and such on the table’s chair and rolled up her sleeves.

Tom started by grilling up the chicken breasts while Mel worked on setting the other toppings out to make a sort of condiment bar. It was a difficult task in the cramped kitchen but it forced them into close contact; neither seemed too bothered. Tom’s apron was colorfully striped to match his oven mitt, which both also resembled his favorite blanket. Mel wrapped her arms around his waist while he finished slicing the cooked chicken.

“Nice apron, stud.” She said with her chin resting upwards on his back.

“Ehehe. Like it? Gift from my mum when I first moved out…”

“So is that blanket?” she pointed to the familiar cloth draped over the back of the sofa.

This caused Tom to spin around, “How’d you…?”

“The patterns are very similar,” she smirked as he bent down and kissed her.

“Smart girl. Ehehe. Ready to eat?”

While they stood next to each other creating their culinary masterpieces Tom flashed Mel a Cheshire grin. Raising his arms a bit he swung his hips to butt bump Melody. He was quirky, and she loved it. Half way through the meal Tom looked at her puzzled.

Covering his mouth with his hand to hide the fact that he was still chewing some food he asked, “No avocados?”

“Never tried them actually…”

Stunned he drops his meal and darts over to the counter, grabbing a slice of avocado and bringing it back to Mel. “Here, you should try this on there. My favorite on a sandwich, hands down!”

Taken aback by the enthusiasm in Tom’s voice she decides to give it a shot. His eyes are attentive as Mel tries her first bite with the avocado.  After only a few chews she swallows.

“Well?” Tom’s eyebrows are raised in anticipation.

“I don’t think I like avocados…” she answered with a bit of food left in her mouth slurring her speech.

Tom laughed a bit and shrugged, “Well it was worth a try right?”

She nodded and finished her meal; she offered to help Tom clean up a bit but he would have none of it. He was about to refill her glass of wine when she stopped him.

“Actually…I’ll take a bottle of that lager if you don’t mind?” She finished off the last swig of wine she had left.

The smile that beamed across Tom’s face made Mel blush. “Oh, I can appreciate a good woman who enjoys a cold beer! Meet me in the living room?”

When Tom came to join her he had two bottles in one hand and a DVD in the other. Passing Mel a bottle and setting his atop the TV stand, he started up the movie.

“This is probably one of my favorite movies of all time… _Heat_ , have you seen it?” He plopped onto the couch next to Melody.

“I have! Been a while though…” she held her bottle out, “Cheers!”

The film started and Tom sat forward knees apart and hand on his chin, as if it was his first time seeing it. Melody sat with her back in the corner, knees pulled onto the couch off to the side, bottle held in her lap. She quietly watched as Tom began to recite almost all of Pacino and De Niro’s lines. He was so lost in the movie he hadn’t noticed Mel finish her beer and scoot next to him. Melody leaned in, resting her chin on his shoulder and kissing him faintly on the cheek. Tom was slightly startled at first before leaning back and laying an arm across her shoulders. His forehead met hers as he held her hand.

“Sorry, this movie just…” he paused to take a deep breath as their eyes meet, “God, you are so-“

Tom’s lips crash into hers with a fiery passion, causing Mel to almost fall over. She had promised herself when she was coming over that she wouldn’t let this get too far, but his touch was undeniable. Gasping for air she moved to straddle him; the angle was more comfortable. Tom hadn’t fought her on the motion but her skirt however had. Hiking it up enough she exposed most of her hidden flesh, causing a breathy “Oooh” to slip from Tom’s lips. While one hand cradled the back of her head his other pressed into her lower back, bringing her body closer to his.

This was the first time Melody heard her phone ring.

Tom broke from the kiss to ask, “Aren’t you going to get that?”

“Nope…if it’s important they’ll leave a message!”  She naughtily giggled before coiling her fingers into his hair and continued snogging.

His hands moved to her ass, cupping it with just enough pressure in his fingertips. When Mel pulled back after hearing multiple vibrations from the table Tom took the opportunity to tease her neck. His kisses were forceful but not harsh as he trailed up and down the exposed skin. A small moan escaped from Melody much to his liking; he groaned in response into her neck causing her to buck against him. Tom gave a mischievous cackle before cupping her face. Their tongues intertwined while her fingers grasped at his button-up shirt.

This was the second time Melody heard her phone ring.

Breathlessly Tom broke the kiss, “You should probably get that…”

“You’re probably right,” Mel sighed and dismounted. “This better be damn good!” She huffed.

Tom readjusted himself before turning around to watch her. Melody caught the phone just before it went to voicemail.

“This better be impor-“ something the person on the other line said stopped her.

“It…It’s Marley,” the voice was crying, “She…there was an accident and…”

“Oh God, I’ll…I’ll be there right away!” Mel was frenzied as she hung up.

Tom flew off the couch to come to her side; he could sense something was very wrong.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He reached for her purse as she slipped her shoes back on.

“It’s Marley, she’s…” Mel was visibly shaken. 

Before she can finish Tom kisses her on the forehead, “Go…”

Melody gives a weak smile and waves as she leaves his flat. 


	5. Get Well Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marley recovers as Mel and Tom's relationship builds.

Rushing home, Melody packs some belongings for both herself and her best friend. She might not have wanted to go to the hospital when she was injured, but now that Marley was the one Mel wasted no time. As Mel entered the emergency room where Marley was resting she was greeted by her barely conscious friend.

“I told them not to call you. I’m fine…” Marley struggled to lift her head.

Mel took a seat next to her on the hospital bed, resting a hand on Marley cheek. “Shhhh, don’t be silly. You try to get some rest okay? I’ll be right back.”

Melody and the coworker who had been with Marley walked out into hallway to chat. Apparently a small group had gone out to dinner, and while they crossed the road after eating a drunk driver had struck Marley. The damage was nothing serious but she did need to stay in the hospital a few days to keep a close eye on her.

Returning to a chair at Marley’s bedside Mel holds her friend’s hand, “I’m so glad you’re okay…”

“You really didn’t need to come down here. You were with Tom-“ Marley spoke meekly.

“Hey, hey, hey now,” Melody reassured her, “I’d rather be here than anywhere else right now.”

Marley scoffed, “Was the date really going that bad?”

“Ha!” Mel let out a snort-full laugh, “No, actually the total opposite…but don’t worry it’s okay I swear! If anything this will prove just how into me he really is,” she winked at her bed ridden friend.

 

* * *

 

Mel woke up with a crick in her neck from sleeping at such an awkward angle. Groggily see looks across the hospital room from the chair she is still sitting in; the clock reads 23 minutes after she was supposed to arrive at work. Panicked she begins to call the office when she noticed three missed calls and two messages. Two of the calls are from the coworker from last night and her boss, the other is from Tom. Listening to her messages she skips to the one from her boss.

“Hey, heard about Marley. Go ahead and take the day off with her. Can’t split up M&M!”

Relieved that she hadn’t missed work Mel went back to listen to Tom’s message from the night before.

“Hello, love. Um…” His voice was calm and comforting, “Just checking to see if everything is ok with Marley. I can delay my flight if you need me. Call about anything at all. Erm…Well, bye then and hope to hear from you soon.”

She figured by now his flight had left already and sent him a text instead of calling.

 

_Just got your message. Marley is going to be fine,_

_thanks for asking. Call when you land? I’d love to hear your voice…_

After sending the message Mel wandered down to the cafeteria for a much needed cup of coffee, or at least something with caffeine. Standing in line to pay her phone vibrates in her pocket. Once in the elevator Melody fumbles with holding both the coffee and her phone. There is a text from Tom.

 

_Glad all is well darling! Will call when I get the chance._

_Xoxo Tom_

Mel then spent the next few hours by Marley’s side, even though her friend was so drugged up she mostly slept. It was almost dinner time when Marley insisted Melody go home.

“Isss okhay, go home…” Her words were slurred from all the pain meds.

“You really sure? Maybe it’s just the dru-“

Marley sluggishly lobbed her finger to close Mel’s mouth, “Shhhhut up ‘n’ get outta here you schilly goose!”

Melody knew there was no point in arguing with her and asked the nurse to call if anything changed before Mel came back tomorrow.

Home felt strange to Mel knowing where Marley was, but she tried her best to push it from her mind; the shower she took helped. Lounging around in her sweats, eating from the tub of ice cream, and watching one of her favorite movies, she had almost forgotten the anticipated call. She dropped her spoon on the floor trying to reach her phone.

“Awe fucking fiddlesticks!” she hadn’t realized she shouted at the same time as answering.

Tom was a bit bewildered, “Pardon?”

“Oh shit, hey Tom! Sorry I…um…dropped my spoon…sorry!”

“Ehehe is that all? I thought perhaps you didn’t want to speak to me…” he sounded a bit hurt.

“No, no, no! Don’t be silly! I take it your flight landed ok?”

“Yes, I’m safe and sound in my hotel room. So how are you doing, darling?” His voice was sincere.

“Better now. I’m so sorry I had to cut our time short last night.”

“You have nothing to apologize for! Besides we’ll have time again, there is no hurry love. Everything is okay then?”

So Melody told Tom about what happened to Marley and how the rest of her day had been while Tom shared a bit about what he had lined up the next couple of days. All the while he went out of his way to make sure Mel laughed. He couldn’t see her smile but he could hear it.

“I’m knackered and I’m sure you are too after sleeping in that hospital chair…why don’t you give me a call sometime after work tomorrow? I should be freed up by then.”

“Sounds like a plan Stan,” she giggled.

“Ehehe alright then, kisses and sweet dreams sweetheart!” he made a kissy noise over the phone.

She was indeed exhausted and had no struggle falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Waking up without an alarm this many days was starting to throw Melody off. Thursday morning and it was finally time to bring Marley home; both women were ecstatic to resume “normal” life. Two nights in that horrid place was long enough. It was already decided that the both of them would have a late night movie marathon that included at least one of Tom’s movies, at Marley’s insistence. Melody simply caved in to her recovering friend’s request.

Once Marley was settled in back at home Mel gave Tom a call. She wanted to let him know she wouldn’t be available that night.

“Hey, just wanted to call you quick if you aren’t busy…” she sniffles.

Tom is solemn as he asks, “Is everything ok? You sound upset.”

“Oh, yea!” she laughed embarrassingly, “I’ve just got a case of the sniffles, probably from the hospital.

“Awe I’m sorry, love. So everything else is fine then?”

Marley barks across the living room, “That Casanova you’re talking to?!”

Tom overhears that as both he and Mel giggle. “I think that might answer your question…anyways I was calling to let you know I won’t be able to skype with you later. Marley wants to have a movie marathon and, well, who am I to argue?”

“Need any suggestions? I’ve got a list of great movies you two could watch.” Tom is lighthearted.

 “I’m open to any suggestions to watch for a girl’s night.”

Marley shouts with dramatics from across the room, “THE ICE CREAM IS MELTING, NOOOO, AHHHH!”

Mel loses it and starts laughing so hard she cries, “I think that’s her way of telling me I’ve gotta go…”

She could hear Marley laughing in the living room before she even got there. After two romantic comedies the pair began to watch _The Deep Blue Sea._ If Melody wasn’t incredibly sexually frustrated beforehand, she was now. All Marley could say was how insanely jealous she was of Mel and she simply had to ask for all the details of the other night. Melody could hardly wait until Tom got back in town. Naughty thoughts plagued her mind as she tried to function.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on the front door, which startled both women at such an early hour. It was a delivery man with yet another two flower arrangements for Marley; she already had six from the hospital.

“Oooo looks like you got some more flowers! Who are they from?” she poured herself a bowl of cereal waiting on Marley’s reply.

“Hmmm let’s check the smaller one first…” she never answered Mel who it was from.

Returning to the living room with her breakfast she asked, “What? What is it? Who are they from?”

“This one is from Tom. It says _Get well soon! Best Wishes, Tom_.” Marley was still amazed.

“Wow,” Mel was surprised, “That might be the sweetest thing ever…”

“God! I am so envious of you right now!” Marley’s tone was both jealous and merry.

“Why? You’re the one with the flowers!” Mel scoffed as Marley opened the card for the larger bouquet.

“Not anymore,” Marley was beaming as she handed the flowers to Mel.

Melody was puzzled until she read the card,

 

  _Wish I was there to kiss away your sniffles, get well soon! Xoxo_

_Yours, Tom_

“Dammit! All you have is a slight cold and you get that?!? It’s like the size of a small child,” Marley gestured at the arrangement.

All Melody could do is shrug as she placed the flowers on the kitchen counter and finished her cereal. On the inside though she was singing and doing a happy little jig; she couldn’t believe the man she was fortunate enough to be dating.

 

* * *

 

Melody wasn’t sure how much longer she would have been able to wait for Tom to get home; luckily she wouldn’t have to worry since she was going to see him that night. He had offered to push their date to Saturday if she wanted to, since that was when they were originally meeting. Trying not to sound too desperate but still wanting to see him ASAP she happily accepted his early invitation.

“We never did finish our last date…so maybe we could do movies at your place?” she alluringly suggested.

“Ehehe. Brilliant! See you around 8:30 then?”

“I’ll be there, with popcorn!” she giggled.

Marley wouldn’t stop teasing Mel as she practically paced in the apartment. Now that she was back to her old self Marley could focus her attention on her roommate.

“Sit down, son, you’re makin’ me nervous…” she quoted the line from _Benny & Joon_.

Mel reluctantly listened and took a seat next to her, “Guh! It’s only 6! How am I supposed to make it another 2 hours?!?!” She was practically whining.

“Geez I know you really like the guy but this attached already?” Marley sneered.

“It’s not like that,” Mel was struggling to explain, “Yea I do really like him but…after our last date…he got me so fucking turned on, and I haven’t actually had sex in…God knows how long!”

Marley couldn’t help but snicker at her friend, “So go flick your bean and get it over with!”

“Huh?”

“You know, rub the magic lamp and release the genie!” That was delicate coming from Marley. 

Melody shot her a look of disbelief, “You really think I haven’t tried that yet?!”

The two were like school girls giggling and discussing various methods or toys Mel could use. This only further exasperated her sexual frustration but it did kill time.

“Well I suppose I can go get ready now…if I lollygag I can probably pass enough time.”

Marley offered to mix her friend a cocktail before she left but Melody declined. Instead Marley helped pick out the perfect outfit, undergarments and all, as well as aid in the small details of Mel’s makeup and hair.

“Not sure why we are bothering so much with this, I’m just probably going to take if off when I get there!” Mel snorted laughter. 

Marley punched her shoulder at the comment, “Hey, don’t just run in there and throw yourself at him! I don’t care how badly you want it, you gotta make him work for it.”

“Fine,” Mel pouted with crossed arms as Marley styled her hair.

 

* * *

 

“Wow…erm…” Tom was speechless as he greeted his guest with a hug and kiss, “Sorry it’s just, I remember you being stunning but…whooo, damn…”

This was shocking considering she was just wearing a pair of fitted dark jeans, a simple blouse and flats; she wasn’t about to let that show to him though.

“Is that so?” Mel dragged her finger across his chest while she walked past into the flat.

All Tom could do was bit his lip and follow her like a puppy. Making her way to couch she awaits his company.

“Can I get you anything, love?” Tom leans over the couch, hovering above her.

Mel lay her head back against the top of the couch so she could look straight up at him, “It’s a bit chilly, how about a little Jameson on ice? If you have it…”

“A woman after my own heart!” he joyously boasted before bending over to kiss her upside down.

Melody folded herself onto the couch, back into the corner she had sat previously. She could hear cabinet and fridge doors opening and closing.

“No need to get all fancy in there!” she shouts towards him.

Tom peeked his head around the corner with a childish grin, “Nonsense! Only a few steps extra for such a special request.”

All she could do was giggle to herself and wait for her drink. Tom almost slips coming around the corner, his hands full and unable to catch himself. Laughing it off he hands Mel her glass of chilled Jameson and takes a seat next to her.

“Ehehe. Seems I’ve caught the clumsy bug from you,” Tom winks while taking his first sip.

Mel slaps his arms while laughing and Tom makes a fake ‘ow’ face, “So what are we watching tonight?”

“I thought perhaps I’d leave that up to you…”

She shrugged, “But I don’t even know what you own.”

“Well I do have quite collection! If you’d like there are some in that cupboard over there,” he pointed to the right of the TV.

She took a gulp of whiskey before placing the glass on the end table. Tom’s eyes were wide and followed her every move. Melody couldn’t remember the last time she’d even attempted to seduce a man, let alone actually enjoy it. Searching the shelves she made sure to arch her back just right, to draw all of his attention to her buttocks; she may not have been able to see his eyes but she could tell where they were looking. Mel picked a random movie she had never heard of before and placed it in the DVD player.

“Whatdya pick?” Tom asks with his thumb anxiously rubbing the condensation on his glass.

Mel was honest, “I have no idea actually.” Tom was clearly confused as she snickered, “Just grabbed something that looked interesting…”

Once the movie started he bashfully laughed and smiled, “Well you picked a fine choice, love!”

They were about halfway through the art house foreign film and it was indeed good enough that Mel had been thoroughly distracted. Tom voice broke her trance.

He sounded surprisingly gruff, “Would you like a refill?”

“Uh,” she was trying to collect her thoughts, “Maybe a little…”

No fancy preparation this time; Tom threw an ice cube in both glasses and poured a splash over each. When he returned he sat closer to Mel than before he had left. She happily received the glass and took a swig. Angling herself toward him, she leaned in while he was pretending to pay full attention to the TV.

Her voice was soft but demanding in his ear, “Well maybe there’s one more thing…”

“Yes, love?” Again Tom was wide eyed, almost scared looking.

Taking the last sip of whiskey she placed both of their cups on the end table before she turned back to Tom. Mel seductively ran her tongue across the bottom of her thumb, playfully giving it a suck and coating it in the little alcohol still in her mouth. As he sat, his lips delightfully parted, Melody ran her thumb across his bottom lip. Tom closed his eyes and smirked a bit while licking both his lip and her thumb. When his eyes opened there was a new light ignited behind them. Mel was both startled and incredibly aroused. He intertwined his fingers with hers while she lowered her hand. Tom’s other hand caressed the side of Mel’s face before cradling the back of her head; this served to both steady her and bring her face closer to his. The first kiss was desperate but careful. Although Mel would take any kiss from him she wanted more, pressing her lips harder against his. Tom’s hand released hers so that he could wrap an arm around her waist and pull her even closer to him. Melody couldn’t figure out what to do with her hands at first; they wanted to touch every inch of him. She settled on clutching his defined and lean-muscled chest. Tom’s lips wandered to Mel’s neck and found her sweet spot. To avoid moaning she grasped at his chest harder, almost busting off a button or two. He returned to her lips; his tongue ran along her bottom lip. Their tongues began an elegant dance brining a definite moan from her lips. The warm taste of whiskey still remained. She was hot, almost on fire. His lips were like flames, engulfing her. Mel feft as though she would float off and her breathing was becoming erratic. Tom took the signal to pull away at an opportune time.

“Melody,” he was panting, “I want you…I NEED you…NOW.” He managed to convey the desperation without raising his voice; the sound of which sent a rush of fluids between Mel’s thighs.

“Oh fuck yes!” she didn’t hesitate. Her hand also seemed to somehow find its way to the straining front to Tom’s jeans. So much for not wanting to seem eager.

Tom threw the familiar striped blanket from the back of the sofa onto the floor. He didn’t even need to ask if the living room floor would be ok; neither had the patience to go any further distance. This was made even more evident by the buttons and seams being busted by both parties. Once the incredibly cumbersome clothes were finally gone Tom pulled back for a second.

“I can’t waste the opportunity to witness your bare beauty for the first time…” he was clearly impressed.

So was Mel. By leaning back a bit he fully exposed himself as well. Tom was firmly erect and larger than she had anticipated. He wasn’t monstrously huge, but he could have easily ended up in the porn industry instead of Hollywood. It wasn’t just the size that struck her though. Tom’s cock was one of the most appealing she’d ever seen and she could no longer hold off on grasping the alabaster flesh. Mel’s hand reached between her legs and the other stroked his shaft, paying extra attention to his glans. Tom made no move to close the gap between them so she ran her fingertip and gathered the pre-cum from his tip. Unable to contain her desire she used this fluid as lubrication while she rubbed her eager clit. Seeing his dick twitch at the site of her actions was almost enough to make her to lose it.

“Tom, please…” she whispered.

His face became uncertain, “And you’re positive about this?”

Melody shifted to sit up, her legs still spread. “More than anything…please.”

He buried himself in the mounds of her chest while simultaneously bringing her back down to the floor. There would be time to explore each other later, she needed him now. Her body ached deep inside for his touch.

“Please!” Mel had almost shouted.

Tom voice was an unthreatening growl that flowed across her skin, “Ooo I love hearing you beg for me…”

Her body bucked against his; he still kept his manhood far enough away from her groin not to touch. Sensing her frustration, Tom began to move a hand to her dripping pussy, still squeezing a breast with the other. His tongue began to circle one of her sensitive nipples while circling a finger around her clit in sync. The sensation forced Mel to cry out over and over; she was sure they probably woke the neighbors.

“If…you don’t…I’m gonna c-“ she was too late in her protest as an orgasm shot through her body.

Tom’s laugh was rich and deep against her skin, giving her goose bumps. “More, love?”

No words came from Mel, only a labored nod. He was slow and gentle with his entry; clearly he had learned to accommodate his size. Melody, however, was more than ready for him and assertively raised her hips to meet his.

“Don’t worry, you won’t break me…” she assured him.

Tom pulled the length of himself out to just the tip, forcing Mel to feel every inch of him. She was still extra tight from the orgasm and his size was breathtakingly overwhelming. Her hips continued to meet his in rhythm and demanding harder thrusts.

“PLEASE!” she begged and pleaded again.

“Please what, love?” Tom’s voice was ragged and gruff.

Mel’s hips ground against him harder with impatience, “Please, harder…harder!”

“I won’t la-“

She cut him off, “I’m so close…Tom! Fuck me!”

There was no need for Melody to plead with him again. Tom’s hips thrusted with the power she had craved so desperately. His hands grabbed just above her waist to give him extra leverage. Mel tried to keep her hips in motion with his, but before long she was too lost in the performance. Over and over Tom’s hips slammed into her; cries and moans growing from her. His cock’s tip found her cervix, bumping it from time to time. Each bump brought whimpers of pain and pleasure from her lips.

“God! Tom! Don’t stop!“ She let out a final stream of moans while her orgasm washed over her body like a wave. Letting out a small series of groans Tom finished almost as she did. He collapsed onto the floor next to her; both were gasping for air.

“Were you satisfied, darling?” Tom’s eyebrows were furrowed, “Next time I wish to take my sweet, sweet time with you!” His face switched to an accomplished smile.

Still struggling to catch her breath Mel turned towards him, “Jesus…I…that…” she was forced to simply release a deep sigh of frustration, “Yes…very, just…yes…”

As they lie together on the floor, recovering from their sensuous act, she began to feel a bit chilly. Tom reached over her to pull the edge of the blanket toward himself and covering her with it.

Mel had a happy and lazy smile, “Funny to end up wrapped up in this blanket again…”

“Ehe, it probably won’t be the last time,” Tom smiled. Kissing her adoringly on the forehead and then on her lips, he cuddled her naked body against his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *keep in mind this is just the first sex scene, the others will be continuously more in depth
> 
>  
> 
> **although I do no write in the use of protection because I feel it tends to work awkwardly into the scene, they are using it! Remember, don't be a fool and wrap your tool!


	6. Breakfast at Hiddleston's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody spends the night at Tom's and decided to surprise him in the morning.

Melody awoke naked, confused, in a bed she hadn’t remembered getting into and practically smothered by her bed partner. As she looked at the sleeping figure Mel is pleasantly surprised to see she is still with Tom. She was on her back with his face tucked into the curve of her collarbone and his long limbs clasping around her body. The last thing she remembered was lying on the living room floor; Tom must have carried her to the bed when she fell asleep. Carefully, she wriggles out of Tom’s embrace. Once she had successfully made it out of the bed she is suddenly aware of the fact that they are both still very naked. Mel doesn’t realize she’s been staring at Tom until he rustles around in his sleep trying to find a new position; even sleeping he is strikingly handsome. Melody can’t help but circle the bed to his side and place a careful kiss on his forehead. Quickly she gathers her clothes strewn about the living room and after dressing is about to head home. With her hand on the doorknob she has a sudden thought. _Do I really want to leave?_ Mel knew the answer was no, but it was too late to go join him back in bed. It was then she was struck with an idea.

 

* * *

 

Keys jingle in her hand and Melody opens Tom’s apartment door; to her relief he was still fast asleep. Since she was pretty sure he wouldn’t have anything in his flat, being that he had been gone for so long, Mel borrowed his spare set of keys to take a trip down the block to the convenience store. Having picked up almost everything she could have possibly needed to whip up a delicious breakfast Mel started to prep. To both keep clean and to give Tom a naughty surprise, she stripped down to only her grey lacey panties and slung on his striped apron. Hair tied in a messy bun atop her head and trying her hardest to remain quiet she mixed, fried, and cooked away. Mel made sure to put the kettle on before finishing up her meal which consisted of scrambled eggs with fresh peppers and cheese, hash brown patties, bacon, and orange juice. The tea had to be saved for last for fear of the steam escaping waking up Tom. In a hurried rush she whirled around the small room plating breakfast. As she was setting the table slender hands wrapped around her bare waist.

“Good morning, darling. I’d thought you’d snuck out on me…” Tom’s voice was sweet in her ear while he huddled against her.

Mel turned just enough to see his pained face and met him with a warm smile, “Hungry?”

Tom nuzzled against her neck, still holding her from behind. The tea kettle’s cry startled them both.

“You even made tea?! And you look even more wonderful than the food smells. What did I do to warrant this?” He was smiling wide as he grabbed the kettle.

“Well, you let me stay the night…and I’m guessing you also carried me to bed,” she shrugged, “It only seemed right.”

Tom scoffed lightheartedly in disbelief, “After you fell asleep in my arms I could think of wanting nothing more than to move you to the bed with me…”

Mel is speechless and can only shyly smile. Wrapping an arm around her waist with a plate in his other hand Tom places a lingering kiss a top her head. Both took a seat at the table to enjoy their meal; Tom continuously stealing glances in between bites with a roguish grin.

“You’d better finish you breakfast quickly, love.” Tom murmurs in a low grumble.

She looks up with a quizzical eyebrow and a mouth full of food, “Hmm?”

“I’m not sure how much longer I can keep my hands to myself over here with you in almost nothing,” his head quirks to the side while his finger traces the edge of his bottom lip, “the apron was an irresistible touch.”

Without hesitation Melody stood up and grabbed both of their dishes from the table and placed them on the counter. By the time she turned back around Tom had already stood up; his manhood straining against the front of his boxer-briefs. She slinks towards him and begins to slowly untie the neck straps of the apron. As she approached him, Tom snatches her hands away from the tie and pins her arms to her side.

“No, let me…” His mouth hungrily nips at her neck while he moves his hands to untie the top of the apron himself. Tom growls into her neck, almost tearing the apron top in a downwards motion. The sudden action forces Mel to stumble back catching herself against the table; both laugh raucously.

Tom lifts her ass onto the table’s edge, “Good thing this is sturdy, Ehehe.”

Suddenly both his hands enthusiastically fondle her breasts and nipples forcing her to breathe erratically. Leaning down his tongue licks from her navel up to her cleavage where he remains for a moment. Melody bucks against him crying out for more. Tom’s lips find their way to her nipple, placing faint kisses. Just when she thought she could handle no more his teeth swiftly graze her. Mel winced and moaned all at once. Continuing to tease her supple endearments Tom’s fingers trailed down to her inner thigh; he traced her delicate and wet opening.

Brining his fingers upwards to her mouth Tom purrs across her neck, “I want you to tell me what you taste like…”

“Hmm a little sweet…and in need of your attention,” Mel giggles after sucking his ring and middle fingers clean.

“Oh, is that so?” His rugged laughter leaves goose bumps across her skin.

She bites her lip and nods awaiting his next move. Tom’s mouth travels back to her breast while his hand trails down between her thighs. His tongue flicks, teeth nibble and lips suck at her nipples; fingers slowly thrusting in and out of her slit. Once his thumb begins to circle her throbbing clit she is done for. With each swell of her building orgasm her back arches further and further. The feeling in her fingers and toes felt like white noise as her orgasm burst forth. A prideful and mischievous chuckle comes from Tom before he urgently rolls her over, her chest now lying against the table top. He simultaneously rips off her panties and his boxer-briefs, exposing his more than ready member.

Clasping the waist tie of the apron he pulls himself down to her ear, “Ready?”

Melody can only whimper out an “mmhm” and nod slightly. Tom enters her gradually, creating a building pressure in her opening. Finally sliding in fully a gasp escapes both their lips. He pulls out to his tip before again slowly pushing to her core. As he repeats the process the pressure continues to build and build forcing the air from her lungs with each thrust. Tom’s movements are unhurried but incredibly vigorous, using a hand in her hair and the still tied apron strings as a handle to yank her where he pleased. Mel has never had such rough yet passionate sex before. As she cried out his name over and over his pace quickened slightly. With a final cry from them both they climaxed together and collapsed onto the floor.

“Well,” Tom said trying to catch his breath, “seems we’ve ended up on the floor again…”

When their eyes met both broke out into full-bellied laughter.

 

* * *

 

In the three months Tom and Melody had been a couple he had only been home for about 4 weeks total. Tom continuously confessed his guilt of traveling and leaving her behind, but Mel assured him she had no qualms waiting around for him; he was worth it. When she had gone to leave after their first over-night stay together he had insisted she keep the set of keys she had borrowed.

“Are…are you sure?” Mel blushed at the gesture.

Tom cradled her face, “Absolutely! In fact I want you to treat my home as your own…”

Unsure of exactly what he was getting at she stayed silent.

“I mean I’m hardly ever here and it seems like such a waste of money for rent each month and have no one use it…should you choose, you are more than welcome to stay here whenever you wish. Mi casa es su casa, love.”

By the time their first month together rolled around she had practically moved in, much to Tom’s content. Marley promised her should anything happen Mel was more than welcome to move back in with her. Mel was no longer paying rent of her own, saving her a considerable amount of money each month, and Marley allowed her to keep many of her larger items in her old room. It was lonely when Tom was away, causing Marley to visit or vice versa, so the girls still saw each other quite often.

With Tom’s frequent absence the couple hardly left the bedroom when he was home; occasionally they ventured into the bathroom, living room or kitchen. And while he was away they often engaged in mutual masturbation via Skype.

Mel honestly didn’t think she could get any happier than when she was with Tom or in contact with him. On Tom’s latest visit back home they were cuddling on the couch; his forehead rested against hers as their eyes met in adoration.  

“I got a call from Ben a few days ago…” Tom was referring to his close friend Benedict Cumberbatch who Melody had also met that first night she met Tom.

She smiled while giddily asking, “Oh? What has he got going on this time?”

Melody always loved discussing Tom’s friends, but Benedict in particular.

“Well,” he was hesitant, “he was asking if we could meet up for dinner tomorrow night.”

“I’m sensing an ‘and’ or a ‘but’ coming…”

Tom’s lips twitched upward slightly into an almost smile, “No, no ‘ands’ or ‘buts’…”

“So what’s the problem,” Mel was highly confused, “You haven’t seen him in a while! Go have dinner with him tomorrow night; I’m sure you’ll have fun. Besides I think I can make it a few damn hours tomorrow night without you,” she joked.

He shook his head, “No I mean ‘we’ as in you and I having dinner with him.”

“Oh! Holy shit!” Mel let out an ecstatic remark, “That will be so much fun! I can’t wait to meet him again!”

“Ehehe. I’m guessing then you don’t have a problem with it being only the three of us and having to maybe even put clothes on?” Tom couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable Melody.

She was shocked, “Why on earth would I have a problem with that!? Who the hell have you think you've been dating?!?”

They both laughed and continued to cuddle on the couch, Tom relieved to have asked Mel and Mel dying of anticipation for the events to come. 


	7. She Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict joins the couple for dinner.

 With Benedict’s growing popularity, and the recent release of _Star Trek: Into Darkness,_ it would have been impossible to go out into public without being hounded. The media was also still unaware of Mel and Tom’s relationship and they intended to keep it that way. Benedict was in the process of buying and remodeling a house outside of London in the countryside; he stayed in hotels during his visits to the city in the meantime. The plan had been for the three to eat at his suite, but a few hours before Mel and Tom were suppose to head over Benedict was practically mobbed in the hotel lobby.

“Apparently a fan saw me checking in yesterday and now everyone knows where I am, bloody internet!” Mel could hear Benedict on the phone in Tom’s ear across the couch.

Tom could only chuckle having experienced much of the same occurrences himself, “No worries mate! Just hop in your Jag, lose any paparazzi or fans you think may be following you, head on over here, I’ll call-in for some fish ‘n’ chips and Bob's your uncle.”

Apparently Benedict had agreed since Tom was smiling as he had hung up the phone, "Right-o!"

“Everything alright?” Mel was too curious not to ask.

Tom nodded and rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, yeah. Just a little change in plans is all…”

“Do the fans really get that crazy?” She asked delicately.

He scowled, “I’d never call my fans crazy, love. But a bit overbearing sometimes, perhaps. That being said I do go out of my way to show I appreciate them regardless. I think it’s easy to forget that we’re people too, just trying to live our lives. We aren’t monkeys to dance for their constant enjoyment…” Tom shook his head apologetically, “No, no that came out really harsh. It’s just…”

Mel interrupted while he was searching for the words, “I can’t imagine what it’s like to have so little privacy. Sometimes you need to keep personal life and work separate and don’t enjoy constantly being in the public eye, what is there to explain?”

Tom smiled as she kissed his forehead, “Most people respond with, ‘Why are you in show business if you dislike all the excessive attention?’”

“I’d like to know who decided that being present in the media, and whatever else, was more important than the actual work you guys do in TV and film…and then punch them in the damn face!” They both laughed as she made a small punching motion, “But in all seriousness, you got into the business to ACT not to be a media darling. And that should be okay.”

Tom chuckled before pulling her hand to his lips, kissing across her knuckles, “Oh [Chris] Evans is going to love meeting you, darling.”

She blushed, still not use to her boyfriend’s fame and close ring of friends. Tom talks so casually about his friends but Mel is star struck just hearing about them; in fact she was incredibly nervous for dinner. Mel hadn’t known she was meeting Benedict the first time round but the anticipation this time was killing her.

 

* * *

 

“What if I embarrass myself?” she gasped, “Or worse, him?! And I don’t think he’s too keen on fans right now…” She was fidgeting around with minutes before Benedict was set to arrive.

Tom rubbed her shoulders, “Don’t be silly, he adored meeting you the first time! Just be yourself and it will all be _fine_.”

She sighs and continues to fidget, “Guh, I’m gonna need a drink…”

Before Mel had even finished the sentence Tom had brought a glass of white wine for her.

“God, I love you!” Her words are muffled into the glass as she takes a sip.

Tom warmly chuckles while pouring himself a glass, “I love you too, darling!”

 

* * *

 

Mel never got tired of hearing him say that, and never would. The first time he uttered those three simple words her world stood still. They were snuggling together in bed one morning around a month ago. She was partially on her stomach with her head resting on his chest; her hand traced little shapes along his bare abdomen as they talked. Something else he had said made her giggle and shyly bury her face into him. Tom placed his head against the top of hers, holding her close.

“Hey, Mel?” He unsurely asked.

She shifted and looked up with a curious face awaiting his further query. Tom held the bottom of her chin while bringing her face closer to his.

“I…I love you.” His words were sincere and emotional.

Melody could feel the heat rushing to her face and she turned bright red. The smile beaming across her face put Tom as ease.

“I love you too…” she tried not to sound overly elated.

They kissed and swooned and cuddled the rest of the morning; smiles never leaving either of their faces.

 

* * *

 

Benedict arrived about 10 minutes later than expected, which did nothing for Mel’s nerves. She was on her second glass of wine when there was an authoritative knock on the door.

Tom quickly welcomed him in, “Hey, Ben! Glad you made it!”

“Tom! Great to see you!” Benedict smiled while hugging his friend.

Melody had been refilling her glass of liquid courage just off in the kitchen while the two greeted.

“Mel!” Benedict rushed over to her for a friendly hug, “Lovely as ever I see!” He spoke between cheek kisses.

“Awe shucks,” she held her hands behind her back and looked down, shuffling her foot against the floor.

“So happy to see you again! Tom talks about you all the time!” Benedict held out a small package wrapped in brown paper, “Erm…I brought you a little present…”

“Benny, you shouldn’t have!” Mel hugged him while holding the gift in one hand.

Tom snickered slightly from across the room; not many people get to call him Benny. What the package contained was a TARDIS shaped coffee mug from _BBC’s Doctor Who._

Melody’s face lights up even more when she sees it, “I love it!!!”

“Well, Tom did help with the idea,” Benedict gestured toward Tom who is on the phone ordering their dinner, “But Matt is the one who helped pick it out…”

“Matt?” Mel was mystified, “Matt Smith?!?”

Benedict shyly chuckled, “The very one! I’m very pleased you like it.”

Mel stood on tip toe to kiss Benedict on the cheek with gratitude. From that point on all her nerves about dinner had ceased.

“You know she’s never had fish ‘n’ chips before” Tom wrapped around her from behind while talking to Benedict first, "And in all the time you've been here love!"

Benedict made a playfully shocked face, “Oh my gawd, no! This can’t be!”

“Tis true, tis true!” She placed the back of her hand against her forehead dramatically, “Until recently I didn’t have a ‘native’ to show me the best places though!”

“To be fair it’s been ages since I’ve had it either. I’m never in town long enough…and believe it or not I’ve never been an enormous fan,” Benedict supportively shrugged.

Tom pretended to be appalled and pointed at Benedict, “Blasphemer! Ehehehe.”

Waiting for their food the three began to chat, enjoy wine and leaning against the kitchen counters. Turned out Melody was in Benedict’s boat as far as fish ‘n’ chips went; she liked it well enough but wouldn’t eat it on a regular basis. Benedict discussed his new fame, both the good and bad, and his upcoming roles. Occasionally Mel could see a certain sadness in his eyes but couldn’t quite pinpoint the source of his pain. The three enjoyed each other’s company so much they lost track of time and it was almost 3 am.

“Fuck!” Benedict suddenly cried out startling Mel, “Oh! I’m so sorry, shouldn’t be swearing in front of a lady!”

“The fuck if I care,” her laughter was followed by the men’s chuckles, “You’re voice is just very…boom-y.”

“Boom-y? Is that the scientific term, love?” Tom nudges her shoulder in teasing.

Melody playfully stuck out her tongue and giggled, “Oh, shut it!”

“I should have been sleeping hours ago!” Benedict seemed both joyful and aggravated at the same time.

Tom patted his friend on the shoulder, “You are welcome to spend the night if you want to avoid the hotel…”

Benedict let out a deep sigh, “No, no I should go back. I have a better chance to avoid people by going back now than tomorrow morning.”

Tom said his goodbyes and began to tidy the kitchen. Benedict hugged Melody against him as if she were an old a friend as Tom.

“I hate to say goodbye so soon,” Benedict kissed the back of Mel’s hand, “You are wonderful company and Tom is so happy…take good care of him!”

She could barely muster a response, “Will do…”

Benedict smiled and bit his lip before directing the question to both Mel and Tom, “Let’s do dinner again next time were all in town? The three of us?”

“Absolutely!” Tom smiled and nodded.

Benedict waved as he closed the door behind him, “Laters!”

Once she was sure Benedict was gone Mel released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Is he always so damn charming?!”

“Ehehe, yes and no. Consider yourself lucky,” Tom winked before affectionately embracing her. 


	8. London Bridge is Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a second gathering with Melody, Tom and Benedict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have included the layout I created for the suite if anyone would like the reference. (tom's bed is the one of the right and benny's the one on the left)

To Mel’s surprise it is only a few weeks before both Tom and Benedict’s schedules line up for another dinner date. This time around Benedict went out of his way to ensure privacy for his hotel stay, staying outside of London in a smaller more private area and concealing his identity the best he could. So far he reported no media or paparazzi following him around.

Melody’s outlook while getting ready was far different than before; instead of being nervous she was overly excited. She took the same care in picking out an outfit and such for meeting with Benny as she did with Tom. Mel wasn’t consciously aware of her actions, but Tom was. He was blissful as he observed his love from across the flat. Tonight was going to work out just as he had planned.

“Fit to leave, love?” Tom called to her while she was putting on her shoes in the bedroom.

She chuckled before answering, “Yes, dear! Be out in a second!”

Tom smirked, biting his lip at the sight of Mel, “Oh, positively fetching get-up my darling!”

He scooped her up from a hug, spinning her around while kissing her; his newly goateed face tickled her cheeks. She sighed with cheerfulness as they walked out of the door.

“Why is it we couldn’t just meet up here again?” Mel asked Tom while they walked down the stairs.

He deviously grinned before answering, “Because I suggested this might be better for what we’ve got planned, you’ll see…”

She was unsure what exactly he was talking about so instead of further confusing herself she quietly finished walking.

 

* * *

 

The boys had had a phone conversation earlier in the week while Tom was still away from home. They tried to talk regularly when it was viable; most of the conversation these days revolved around Melody. Ever since that first night they all met by chance both of the men have had a certain fascination for her. Benedict, being the more timid one, hadn’t voiced his interest in Mel until after Tom had already made advances towards her. At first after learning this information Tom refrained from mentioning her too often. Benedict had continued to ask Tom about Melody, even though it pained his heart a little each time, because hearing the happiness of his friend’s voice in turn made him a bit happier. After leaving her behind yet again to travel, the sadness in Tom’s voice was undeniable.

“What’s bugging you? Something sounds off…” Benedict was careful to ask.

Tom let out a sigh, “It’s Mel. God, I just love her so much…”

“But?” Benedict’s voice was soft.

“I feel horrible doing this to her, constantly leaving her alone…it’s not fair to keep her dangling around like this,” Tom’s eyes had begun to well up a little bit.

“You’re afraid to bring her along because of the media attention, but every time you leave her behind you both just ending hurting more and more…she’d never tell you, but it’s there.” There was a seriousness and melancholy in Benedict’s tone.

Tom cleared his throat, “Speaking from experience, I presume?”

“More than I’d wish to have…there’s more than one reason why I hadn’t pursued her myself you know.” He could hear Benedict getting choked up.

“I’ve got an idea, a bit crazy…but it could be the best thing that ever happened to us.” Tom was beginning to sound more like his cheery self.

He went on to describe his idea in detail to Benedict; basically if Melody was interested perhaps the two could share her. That way both the men would have her love and she would almost never have to be alone. Benedict tried to protest but something about it all sounded practicable. After a very long hard thought about the pros and cons he finally gave Tom and answer.

“And how do you suppose we’ll find out if she’s okay with it?” he scoffed, “It’s not really something you want to just throw into a quick chat…Oh and by the way Mel, how would you like to be involved in a love triangle?!”

Tom already had an answer queued up, “Ben, when was the last time you got laid?”

With that and a little more sorting of details the plan was set into motion.

 

* * *

 

Benny greeted Mel first when he opened the [suite](http://media.tumblr.com/82f49c4c5854bc5261dfca051f3df1c2/tumblr_inline_mptyjhFQie1r5jzyf.png) door giving her a kiss on each cheek and a hug, “Oh! Good Evening, darling! Come in, come in! Let me take your cover-up…”

Tom reassuringly patted Benedict on the back as he walked past. While Benedict stayed by the door to hang up his guest’s light coat Tom and Mel made their way into the suite. It was nice enough, considering where it was; nothing too extravagant or fancy which gave it a very home-y feel. Melody particularly liked the abundance of texture and color. The suite wasn’t quite outdated but was far from ultra-modern. She walked towards the open concept kitchen, which had lovely black granite countertops and burgundy lacquered cabinetry. Sitting at the breakfast bar on the island her attention was brought to a large bouquet of flowers.

“These flowers are gorgeous! Did you run into an adoring fan today or something?” They really were pretty, so pretty in fact that she really needed to know where on earth they came from.

Benedict sauntered towards her, the corners of his mouth fighting his smile. “Well dear Melody, they aren’t mine…” she was clearly confused forcing Benedict into a full forced smile, “They are for you…”

Melody’s jaw dropped as Benedict slid the vase full of mixed flowers towards her, revealing a card amongst the arrangement. When she opened it, it read:

 

_Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful woman._

_All my love, Benny_

She was speechless; unsure of how to react or how Tom would feel about such bold words.

“Oh Benny, they’re wonderful…but totally unearned.  What’s the occasion?” Mel was delicate with her wording.

Benedict moved to stand behind her and set his hands on her shoulders, “Does a man need a reason to lavish a woman?”

His deep voice so close to her ear made her squirm in her seat.

Tom chuckled from his stance across the room; he already knew what the note said and Benedict’s obvious effects on Mel, “Tsk, tsk. Now Ben you’re spoiling her rotten, Ehehe.”

Hearing her boyfriend laugh at her situation sent a rush of blood to her face before she rolled her eyes at his comment, “Says the man who once sent me flowers for a cold…”

Tom shrugged and Benedict blushed. To her relief things were strictly platonic throughout the meal; pleasant chit-chat and laughter forced her to almost forget her burning desire for Benedict, Tom’s best friend. Speaking of Tom he was awfully restless himself at the moment.

Benedict chortled, “I’d have trouble sitting still too, with pants as tight as yours. Tommy Tight Pants.”

“Oh please, you’ve worn pants just as tight as these! Don’t pretend that I don’t look bloody good in them too,” Tom mocked him.

Melody snorted at the boys bickering sassily over “Tommy Tight Pants” before covering her mouth in embarrassment. Both men bite their lips at the adorable Mel and cease their playful banter.

“Pardon me while I visit the little boy’s room!” Tom excused himself from the table.

While Melody’s eyes followed Tom’s ass as he walked away, Benedict scooted himself closer to her with the ruse of refilling her wine glass. Turning back around her face was suddenly intimately close to Benny’s.

“Shit!” she exclaimed in surprise, “Sorry, you startled me…”

The corners of his mouth began to turn upwards, “No worries dear! I was just…” he cleared his throat and kept eye contact, “refilling you glass.”

He kept his face near hers, seeing if she would be the first to pull away, instead she simply said, “Um, thanks.”

She swallowed so hard she swore the whole city could have heard it. Suddenly she found herself unable to think straight, her mind a flutter. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to close the small gap between them and see if his lips really were as delicious as they appeared. Her mind screamed at her “No!” but her body rebelled; her lips pouting ever so slightly as to entice him towards her. For a brief second she inadvertently ignored that Tom was in the other room and how much this could hurt him. Eyes locked with Benedict she forgot to breathe, then it happened. He closed the gap between them and she learned that his lips were indeed just as delicious as they looked. Pulling away for a quick gasp of air she returned her lips to his without hesitation; they were so soft as she pressed against them harder. Benedict’s hand gave a tug at the back of her head to tilt her to get a better angle causing a small whimper from Melody. It was at that moment Tom returned from the bathroom.

“Someone’s been having a little fun without me…” his tone was surprisingly pleasant for what he was seeing.

Melody practically fell off her chair she was so startled; Benedict caught her. She wanted to shove him away but couldn’t move and nothing came out of her mouth but incoherent babbling and small squawks of terror between saying Tom’s name.

“Relax, Kitten, you reacted perfectly!” Tom winked before taking his seat next to her again and kissing her forehead.

Her face was so confused that it was physically painful.

Benedict had sorrowful brows, “Please don’t be mad…”

“Me, mad?!?” she was finally able to find her words, “Tom is the one who should be FURIOUS right now…”

“Ehehe. Usually, yes, I would be…this was, um, special…” Tom went on to explain what had happened.

Melody’s face relaxed before becoming slightly aggravated, “Wait! So you guys tricked me into cheating on you, Tom?!? To prove what fucking point exactly?!”

“Please, darling, just listen. You haven’t even bothered to give any man a second glance since we’ve been together,” Tom’s hand stroked her thigh, “With the exception of Ben here…”

She could only blush at the truth in front of her and continue to listen.

“Seeing how you look at him, I got an idea…but I had to be completely sure it was even worth pursuing,” Tom shot a glance at Benedict for him to finish up the explanation.

Benedict nervously scratched the back of his head, “We kind of had all this, erm, seduction pre-planned. And, erm, if you refused me we would have never bothered to, erm, ask you if…”

“Will you join us both in the bedroom, my love?” Tom choked out, “Ben here hasn’t had a proper fuck in ages…”

Melody didn’t answer; she silently stood up, began to walk towards the two queen size beds across the suite, and turned with a finger to beckon the boys follow her.

 

* * *

 

Each man took a seat on opposite beds, facing the gap between them. Melody leaned against the night stand in the gap awaiting further instructions.

“So what’s the plan, now?” she ran a hand across her neckline to reveal a bit of hidden skin.

Tom ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “Well since you two were getting on so wonderfully earlier, perhaps you can continue? I think I’d like to watch,” he playfully rubbed his chin.

“I would not protest,” Benedict leaned back on his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Mel?”

She turned to Tom before answering, “Tom are you sure about this? Really sure?”

He emphatically nodded, “I’ve given this a lot of thought, my love, go ahead!”

“In that case Benny…” she didn’t finish the sentence but instead joined him on the bed.

He was positioned far enough back on the bed that she had room to straddle him; Benedict returned to sitting upright, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their lips found each other once again spreading a smile across both of their faces. His tongue shyly requested entry and Mel’s eagerly obeyed. After a bit she had to stop and catch her breath.

“Oooo this feels so naughty, teehee!” She turned to look towards Tom after giggling.

He was relaxing on his side with a grin, “We’ve only just begun, sweetheart.”

 As she turned her attention back to Benedict he clutched the base of her head and angled it to allow him access to her neck, “I’ve waited so long for you…”

The gruffness and need in his voice, coupled with his lips against her throat forced a small cry from her. She rocked against him to which Benny responded with a groan. Mel did not want to draw this out any longer.

“Not too sound too hasty, but how’s about we cut to the chase? I’m not feeling very patient tonight,” she shot Benedict a flirty raised eyebrow.

He hesitated to answer so Tom took the liberty to, “If that is what you wish. Take off Ben’s pants…”

At this point it was clear to Melody that Tom was going to be giving the orders, so to speak. She wriggled her way down Benedict to kneel on the floor, pushing his upper body against the bed with her hands. Using her mouth she unfastened the button of his jeans and unzipped them. He was in awe looking down upon her unique talent; she proudly snickered. Mel’s hands curved around his ass from underneath as a way to signal that he should lift his hips. She pulled down only his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Giggling she turned back to Tom to see that he has also been undressing himself and remained only in his underwear. Melody gave him a naughty grin before he gave his next command.

“Ben stand up and take off your shirt. Kitten, you stay right there…” Tom being so demanding made Mel practically gush.

Benedict did as asked, both standing up and removing his shirt in one smooth motion. He hesitated, as if he was expecting another order, before stepping out of his jeans as well. Mel’s hands gripped the waistband of the tented boxers, her eyes finding Tom for his response.

He began to pull down his own boxer-briefs and revealed that he was enjoying the performance, “Now I want you to show him what else that mouth of yours can do, darling.”

Melody was anxious as she finally yanked down the thin fabric separating her from Benedict’s cock. She was more than happy with what was exposed; he wasn’t quite as long as Tom but easily surpassed him in girth. How on earth she found two men so exquisitely endowed and handsome was almost enough to make her stop and think, but with the erection begging for her attention she was easily distracted. Mel’s hand stroked the silky shaft as she trailed kisses up his inner thigh causing Benedict to sigh. Once she had reached his groin her hand tilted his cock upwards before she delivered one long lick from his balls to his tip, keeping eye contact the entire time. Benedict threw his head back and shuddered with pleasure. Her mouth then enveloped his tip, pulled back, and then drove as far down his length as she could realistically muster. A loud and achy “Oh!” arose deep from Benny’s throat and in turn forced a louder moan from her.

“Sweetheart, if you continue on like that I’m not sure we’ll make it…” Tom breathlessly groaned behind her.

Mel had forgotten he was still over there. Pulling back from Benedict she turned to see Tom unreservedly stroking himself.

She playfully pouted, “Oh you’re all alone over there, why don’t you join us and I can handle you both?”

To her surprise he made his way off the bed to stand next to her; Benedict took the cue and moved to give them all room. Now she had both the men in the perfect position. First her hand continued to pleasure Benny while her lips wrapped around Tom. After gliding her mouth across his shaft she switched now that Tom was lubed with her saliva. Using one hand on Tom she placed her other on Benedict’s base and slipped her mouth over his head. Each time she drove him in deep a desperate groan would rumble from him. At this point she was untouched and practically dripping on the floor.

She fell to the floor releasing both the men from her grasp, her hands pleasuring herself, “I can’t take anymore, someone please…fuck me!”

Before she had even finished the sentence Benedict was angled on top of her, his hand replacing hers. A primal cry tore from her lips after finally receiving some attention herself.

Tom interrupted the moment with a boisterous but not angry order, “Not like this!”

Benny backed off and she sat up gasping for air. Mel wasn’t sure where to position herself and didn’t want to offend either man, “How should we do this then?”

Tom raised his eyebrows, “How about the London Bridge, eh mate?”

Benedict only nodded. Tom took a seat on the edge of the bed he was on before, “You were doing such a lovely job sucking off Ben earlier, now how about me?”

Melody happily repositioned herself to kneel in front of Tom. Before she could wrap her hands around him there was another direction.

“Now, love, I need you to stand up and lean forward. Ben will then take you from behind…but, only if you’re okay with it,” he was tender with his words.

She quickly rose up and backed her rear towards Benedict who was waiting behind her. Once she bent over to attend to Tom she realized why he had called it “the London Bridge”, as she was indeed bridged between the two beds. Her tongue traced along the edge of his tip while she was cradling Tom’s balls. She ached for Benny to enter her, crying out for him.

Benedict bent over to place his mouth along her neck and near her ear, “I need you to tell me you want me like this. I need you to tell me yes.”

“Yes! Oh Benny, Yes!” Mel pleaded with impatience.

In timing with her mouth’s movements along Tom’s cock, Benedict pressed his tip against her opening just before she was about to drive downwards.

Benedict let out a voluble groan as he finally entered, “Fuck! So…wet!”

After so much desperation a spark ran across her clit and a small orgasm arose. Arguably Melody’s favorite position was doggy, but she knew her legs weren’t going to hold out like this. As if to read her mind Tom informed Benedict, “You’ll need to hold her up by her hips. I can tell she won’t be able to stand long…”

When Benny’s hands carefully clutched just below her waist Melody let out a small series of moans.

“So sensitive,” Benedict grumbled out before a rich chuckle.

Every world out of his mouth gave her goose bumps. Now no longer having to worry about her legs she could thrust her hips back against him. It wasn’t long before she was having trouble attending to both men, and Benedict was winning.

“I…can’t,” she was panting with her head lowered between Tom’s legs, “God, Benny! Fuck! I…Tom…I”

“Ehehe, I’ll just have to wait my turn…” With that he scooted back on his bed and caressed himself at the sight of his love being pleasured.

No longer needing to have a set distance between anyone Benedict pushed them both forward so that Mel could lean against the bed. The movement was so sudden that it forced Mel to wail out. She was now again closer to Tom’s cock and her head rested on his thigh. Each of Benedict’s thrusts now were countered by the mattress beneath her; each felt more forceful and penetrative than the last. Melody drove her hips against his while calling his name out over and over. Benny leaning forward and placing kisses down her back suddenly sent her over the edge, screaming out his name one last time.

“Mel! Fuck!” He roared out before collapsing against her.

There was no pause in action though as Benedict promptly moved to lie on his bed, leaving Mel to Tom.

She looked up only to say, “Your turn.”

Climbing her way upwards she quickly straddled Tom, wasting no time before grasping his manhood and sliding herself onto it. A loud gasp was forced from him before he protested.

“You’ve just…taken a pounding…I could…”

She placed her finger over his mouth, still grinding against him. Tom then cupped her breasts while teasing her nipples between his extended fingers. Just as she was about to come once again Tom entangled his hand in her hair and brought her mouth to his. Having both his tongue and cock inside her body was too much and their moans of climax flowed back and forth.

 

* * *

 

Mel tried to catch her breath resting alongside Tom and facing Benedict, who was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

“Sorry about all that, it was really hard to concentrate on you both…” she confessed.

Tom assumed she was talking to him, “No worries, my love, we can try again next time!” He sat up and began to make his way to the bathroom to clean-up.

“Wait,” Mel propped herself up on an elbow, “You mean we can do this again?”

Looking to both men, Benedict silently nodded and Tom chuckled.

“If that is what you want, Kitten, then so it shall be…” Tom gently kissed her forehead and walked to the bathroom.

Melody turned her attention back to Benny, who was still quiet. He also still hadn’t moved from his position of lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, hands folded behind his head.

“Benny,” she asked sincerely finally causing him to turn his attention to her, “was that enough for you?”

He face was pained, “What?! That was amazing Mel, why would you ask that?”

Feeling the need to be closer to him, Mel clumsily made her way off the bed and curled her naked body around his. Benedict is stiff against her touch but does not pull away.

“Because I won’t let you leave here unless you are satisfied,” she looked up with a smirk, “and you don’t seem fulfilled…”

Benedict let out a heavy sigh with Mel’s finger dragging along his chest, “That was more that I had ever hoped to have, and Tom was abundantly kind in letting me participate. I do not wish to push any limits he may have.”

“Aw Benny,” she slightly frowned, “you heard him say we can do this again! Now go ahead and touch me all you want…”

He tenderly ran his hand down the length of her arm, “Mel I-“

Tom had returned from the bathroom, Cheshire grin in full force; he brought with a bottle of water for each of them. After setting the bottles on the nightstand he flopped onto the empty bed.

“You getting ready for round two already?” he joked.

Benedict slid Mel off of him so that he could sit up, “Actually I was about to ask if…well ask about…”

“Go ahead. Ask whatever you want,” Mel was propped up on her elbows.

Tom’s brow furrowed, “Are you absolutely positive Ben? With her there’s no going back…”

Concern prompted Mel to ask a question of her own first, “Did you two talk about more than just sex?”

“How would you feel…erm…about a sort arrangement where you…erm…we…erm,” Benedict couldn’t decide how to word his question, which was out of character for the well-spoken man.

Tom took the reins, “Since I am away from you so much and it pains me to leave you, and Ben feels the same way, how would you feel about being with us both? As in, more than sexually…”

Melody was taken aback by the proposition at hand; sex with both of them together was one thing, but having a relationship with each and both all at once sounded tricky. Her pause in thinking put a frown on both men’s’ faces.

“I don’t know…but if I were to say yes I would need to know a few things…” she had moved to fully sit up against the headboard.

Benedict moved to sit on the edge of the bed Tom was on, both waiting for her response.

“I need to know that there will be no deep jealously between you two, a promise in fact.” Both men nodded, “I need to know if you expect me to share you with other people as well.” Both men shook their heads, “ And finally…I don’t think I could jump into this full force. None of us want to end up heart broken and maybe we should just try with the three of us all for a little while...” Mel rubbed her arms in comfort.

After sharing a glance both men moved to sit on each side of her on the bed. Tom kissed her forehead and asked, “How about you sleep on it, my love? I’m sure we could all use the rest.”

She agrees and gets ready for bed, when she returns both Benny and Tom are lying on separate beds again. Instinctively she joined Tom on the bed she had left from.

“Benny? Would you like to sleep with us, maybe?” she peaked over Tom.

Benedict lifted his head lazily _,_ seeking both party's approval. Tom was barely awake but waved him over with his hand. Excitedly Mel nodded and Benedict came to lie next to her. Getting situated they ended up with Mel in the middle, spooning Tom, and Benedict spooning her from behind; his long arms stretching all the way across to Tom. The pitter patter of rain falling on the window lulled them to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Melody began to dream that she was falling, falling down a dark cavernous pit. There was no end in sight and she just kept falling. Tears of hopelessness flowed down her face as she continued to fall. Finally her tears transformed into a lake; her body braced as she smashed into the cold water. The impact startled her awake, as it usually did with this reoccurring nightmare, and Mel gasped for air.

“Shhh, shhh, Little Dove.” Benedict was whispering into her ear while reassuringly caressing the exposed side of her head and running his hand through her hair, “I’m here. It’s ok. I’m here.”

She shifted a bit to wipe away the tears she had been crying for real during her dream. Her skin felt chilled and overly exposed. Benny hugged her close and nestled his face into her neck; softly he placed little kisses across her bare skin.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up…” Mel was sorrowfully apologetic.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? You started crying and I…I’m sorry,” he continued nuzzling her.

She flipped over as much as she could without waking Tom, “I just have this silly reoccurring nightmare, it’s nothing. I’ve never had someone comfort me afterwards though…it’s, erm, nice.”

“What about Tom?” Benedict gestured towards his still sleeping friend.

“That man could sleep though a natural disaster…it takes a little bit to fall back asleep but I’m usually fine,” she shrugged slightly.

Benedict flipped her back over and cradled her against him, “Well I’m here for you now. Sweetest dreams, Little Dove.”

Melody felt so safe and happy in his arms as he gently rubbed his thumb across her arm. With that, her decision was made; she wanted both men. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long, I rewrote it probably 8 times. I'm still not totally happy with it but can't figure out what to change.
> 
> Also Tom's unique nickname for Mel is Kitten and Benny's is Little Dove/Little One, just to make everything clear.


	9. Let's Have Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to leave and Benedict and Melody are left with the realization it is only the two of them for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I added the layout for Tom's flat recently and some of you have been with me from early on I included the link again.

A light tapping on Melody’s shoulder wakes her up.

“Mel?” There is a soft peck on the back of her shoulder leading her to realize it’s Benedict, “Time to wake up, sweetheart.”

Taking a deep breath and stretching out she opens her eyes. It’s then she realizes Tom is not lying in front of her.

“Where…where’s Tom?” flipping over she faces Benedict, “Oh my God, did I miss him leaving?!? Shit!”

He fights a smile and Mel realizes why; Tom is busy cooking breakfast in the kitchen across the way.

“Good morning, Kitten! Sleep well?” Tom is grinning while mixing a bowl of batter.

Melody nods, still groggy, before laying her head back down on the pillow. In closing her eyes she’s aware of the fact not only is she still nude, but so is Benedict. Their bare skin was touching below the sheets and her breasts were fully exposed.

She gasps before quickly sitting up and pulling the sheet over her chest, “Oh!”

Tom was laughing loudly in the kitchen but Benedict was concerned, propping himself up on his elbow and running his far hand along her arm. She carefully rolled off the bed to gather what clothing she could and trying to keep as much of herself hidden in the meantime. Standing upright Mel donned Tom’s button up shirt, cuffs hanging past her hands and the bottom hem hitting a few inches above her knee.

“Panties, panties! Where the hell is my underwear?” She frantically looked at both men, “Where are _any_ on my clothes?!”

Looking up at Benny was a mistake; he lay with one leg hanging out of the sheet and everything bare from just above his prominent hip-line, a little peek of hair showing below his belly button. She was speechless and borderline drooling over him. Tom’s chuckle from afar made her shake her head. Benedict ran a hand through his tousled curls, not quite Sherlock length and dark but slightly gingery in color, while possibly looking more perfect than ever.

“Oh, fuck me! You have got to be kidding!” she stormed off to the bathroom.

Benedict was thoroughly confused and was positive he had done something wrong; Tom remained jolly while cooking in the kitchen. Making his way out of bed Benedict slipped on his boxes and knocked on the bathroom door.

Tom took a break from cooking to join his friend, “Mate, relax. If I had to guess she’s probably muddled because she woke up from a sex haze, naked, next to you, and probably feels a bit awkward…how am I doing so far with this, love?”

Melody huffed loudly while brushing her teeth; Tom continued.

“And to make matters worse she thinks you look better than ever having just woken up as well…again, am I right?” At this point Tom was laughing and Benedict was starting to smile at the silliness.

The bathroom door flung open and an angered Mel stood fuming in front of the two men, “Damn right, that’s exactly it! And get that smug look of your face you charming bastard. You know me too well…”

As she shoved her way past them, Benedict whispered something into Tom’s ear causing her to spin around and give a look to both men.

“He was just saying how adorable you are when you’re angry…” It really was as if Tom could read her mind.

Benedict blushed causing Mel’s face to relax, “Goddamnit you two are going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps…but it would be a pretty remarkable way to die, wouldn’t it?” Tom walked towards her wrapping his arm around her stomach and kissing the top of her head.

Sighing Mel nodded, “The very best…”

Benedict piped up from across the room, “If it’s any consolation, you look simply precious right now.”

“Oh shut up,” she jokingly barked before smiling.

After standing on tip-toe to give him a grateful kiss on the cheek she remembered what she had been looking for.

“Right, speaking of my clothes…seriously where the hell are they?” she chuckled, “Did you guys hide them from me or something?!”

Tom returned to finishing breakfast, “Not exactly, no. Ehehe.”

“What he means is he’s had them sent off to laundry,” Benny took a seat at the dining table and picked up the morning paper.

“Oh…thanks sweetie!” Mel sat next to Benedict still talking to Tom, “Do I have time to shower? I feel gross.”

“Ehehe. You are far from gross, Kitten! I’m sorry buuuut if you do shower now, your breakfast will be cold,” Tom had a habit of not telling her ‘no’ directly or telling her she was wrong. He was exceptionally elegant with how he worded things to keep her from feeling inadequate or stupid when correcting her.

She shrugged and leaned back into the chair, “Okie Dokie!”

Benny tried to hold back a chortle from behind the newspaper which drew Melody’s attention to him.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” she placed her hand atop his, “I hope I didn’t offend you or…um…I just felt…uh…it just seemed really surreal waking up next to you and I felt really off and vulnerable and…” she blew the unkempt hair out of her face in frustration.

He peaked over the side of the paper, “At first I was a little hurt, and _very_ confused, but I understand. Tom said it might happen…and there’s always next time.”

Benedict flashed a coy smile and a wink before returning to the article he was reading; Mel bit her lip in sexual arousal. These two mean really could be the death of her and she giggled at the thought.

 

* * *

 

Tom had made a fairly expansive breakfast, which was quickly becoming a tradition on days he travelled after noon; today he had even prepared flapjacks.

When Tom placed a loaded plate in front of Benedict he asked, “What, no Jammie Dodgers?”

“Dammit I’ve told you before, man. Those are not for breakfast!” He chuckles and Benedict follows.

Benny turns to Mel who is confused, “Mother always use to let me eat one Jammie Dodger at breakfast. It wasn’t until years later that Tom informed me that I was a spoiled little twit.”

“Well,” Tom looked up toward him from under a sassy brow while handing Mel her plate, “You were!”

“Oh! And you weren’t?!” Benedict taunted back.

Tom was facing the other way while dishing up his own breakfast, “I certainly never got Jammie Dodgers for breakfast! Ehehe.”

They all laughed, Mel with a mouthful of food, as Tom took the seat on the other side of her. A few bites in Melody was incredibly thirsty and got up for a drink. While pouring herself a glass of orange juice she asked the two men if she could bring them anything.

“Actually I’d really love a cup of that coffee…” Benedict gestured his head towards the full coffee pot.

She’d had no idea Tom had made coffee or she would have had a cup herself.

Tom pointed to his glass of water and smirked, “Just the water for me, my love. You know the drill.”

Indeed she did. Tom often skipped anything with caffeine before a long flight; there was usually a lack of sleep involved the night before and a nap on the plane was necessary.

She politely asked, “How would you like your coffee Benny, dear?”

“Erm…is there any creamer up there?” He pointed to the cabinet above the coffee maker.

Mel stood on tip toe, exposing the very bottom of her ass, to try and see into shelves. Unable to view past the bottom shelf she was forced to lean a knee onto the counter and climb up a bit; at the very back of the second shelf was a small container of powered creamer.

Safely back on the floor Mel asked, “Yep, powdered okay?”

Turning around she hears both men giggling uncontrollably. Mel rolled her eyes and slammed the bottle onto the counter.

“You little shits…” she couldn’t hide her amusement.

Tom had broken into full blown laughter, “Sorry, love, but he takes his coffee black.”

“You’ve really understated just how glorious that arse of hers is, mate!” Benedict smirked while keeping his eyes on Mel.

She had returned to the table and plunked the mug in front of Benedict. Leaning over his shoulder Melody rested her lips against his ear and whispered, “Ooo and the fun you can have with it later, Benny Boy…”

Benedict shifted awkwardly in his seat and cleared his throat. The effect she’d clearly had on him was sufficient “payback” for Mel.

Tom tittered once she was seated, “So, um, is your answer a ‘yes’ then love?”

“Uh, yeah…but I do have a few questions, I-“ She stopped mid-sentence with a bemused look towards Benedict, “Coffee too strong?”

Benedict shook his head, “Not at all, why?”

“Then why were you making that face? Like you just ate a lemon or something?” Mel snorted.

Tom snickered as he gestured with a fork full of food towards Benedict, “That’s the face he always makes when he takes a sip, trust me.”

“What face? I make a face?” Benedict was bewildered

Tom shrugged with a smile, “Ah man, it’s nothing…”

Before Benedict could say more Melody giggled and continued, “As I was saying, anyways…I have a few more questions.”

“Okay, darling. Ask away,” Tom made a sweeping motion with his arms and tilted his chair back a bit.

She paused at first, staring at her orange juice, “To start off I need to establish just exactly how this is going to work if you are both really serious about this, because I can’t spend all day cooped up in the tower like Rapunzel…”

“That’s easy,” Benny started, “You are Tom’s significant other and I am just a mutual friend.”

Tom raised a concerned brow, “Are you sure about that Ben. I mean the media and…”

“The media, exactly. I came to terms with this all long ago. It is just better if I remain single in the eye of the public. The storm that gets created whenever there is even hint of speculation is not something I’d wish upon either of you.” Benedict’s head hung low.

Mel gestured frustratingly with her hands, “Okay so, in public, I am with Tom and we are just friends? There’s still going to be an occasional media flare to deal with, but that could work…What about living situations?”

“I’d imagine you simply stay at Tom’s and I can visit,” Benedict took a gulp of coffee, “That eliminates the risk of you being seen having spent the night with me…”

Tom had rubbed a hand on his forehead, “What about when your house is finished?”

“That’s up to Melody. Should she choose, my home will always be open to her...as well as you Tom,” Benny looked towards her, soon followed by Tom.

She was beginning to realize this wasn’t going to be at all easy, “I don’t care as long as I have you…both of you…”

The men were moved speechless by her sentiment.

“Like I said before, you two better be 100% serious about this…because I don’t want a broken heart down the line if one of you changes your mind,” Mel was holding her head in her hands.

Tom tenderly rubbed her back, “It won’t be easy, love, but I’m willing to endure anything to ensure your happiness.”

Before she could interject that she was happy with just Tom to begin with, Benny answered, “I’m willing to sacrifice whatever may be to render you both happy…”

“So, uh, I guess a marriage is out of the question…too complicated,” Mel rubbed her face before leaning back.

Benedict quickly nodded in agreement, but Tom hesitated.

“I promise that I will never play favorites between you two, but I need to know you recognize that. We cannot have jealously tearing us apart,” She places a hand a top one of each man’s.

Benny again did not hesitate, “I solemnly swear, to you both, that I will not let jealously best me.”

“I, um, I promise too. I love you too much not to,” Tom clasped her hand tightly.

Melody was beaming from ear to ear, both men kissing her opposite cheeks. Checking his watch Tom shot up from the table, “Looks like it’s time for me to go. Already running late!”

She instinctively followed him to the door to say goodbye; Benedict could be heard cleaning the kitchen. Tom had gotten everything set to go next to the door before starting breakfast so that he wouldn’t need to worry about it now.

Taking both her hands he looks deeply into Mel’s eyes, “I love you, darling. So very much.”

Tom cradles her by the chin for one last kiss before leaving.

“I love you too!” Mel calls out as he closes the door behind him.

Suddenly the door opens before latching all the way, “Oh and do be careful with Ben’s hair…” Tom leans in licking his lips with a playful smile, “I know how much you enjoy tugging mine.”

“I do,” Mel sauntered towards Tom, still holding the door open, barely brushing her lips against his. “Now, go. You’re late…” She made a shooing gesture while giggling.

Tom smiled wide, blowing her a kiss while finally walking away. Melody rested her head on the open door frame, waiting to close the door, as her eyes followed him out of sight.

 

* * *

 

 Mel strolled up behind Benedict, gently stroking his neck along the hairline.

“So, Tom had something interesting to say…” she teased still playing with his hair as he turned around to embrace her.

“Hmm?” he grinned looking down at Melody, “And what was that, love?”

Melody ran her hand through his curls, very carefully, while answering, “No. Hair. Tugging.”

Benedict scoffed with small smirk, “Well, Tom’s a very astute friend…I have painfully sensitive hair follicles. Sometimes I can’t stand this dreadful mop.”

“Shame,” she moved her hands so both were resting against his chest, “You might have to restrain my hands then…”

Benny gave a nervous chuckle and released Melody; she dropped her arms to her sides. As he continued to tidy the kitchen Mel poured a cup of coffee. Since she had gone through the work to get the creamer she might as well use it. She leaned against the counter, quietly observing Benedict move around. After minutes of sexual tension thick enough to cut with a knife Benedict broke the silence.

Stopping what he was doing he turns towards her, “Erm, shower? With me? I’d hate to leave you out here alone.”

“I thought you’d never ask…” she bit her lip and her smile was met with his.

 He made his way to the bathroom, behind the kitchen, without a word. Assuming she was meant to follow, Mel left what is left of her coffee on the counter to join him. When she enters the bathroom Benedict already has the water running and is testing it with his hand. Hearing the door close his attention is brought to Melody. All it takes is undoing a few buttons and Mel can slip the shirt off down over her shoulders. She takes her time as Benny keeps his attention on her. After testing the water one last time he drops his boxers and hops into the warm shower. He is facing the shower stream when Mel enters behind him; his arms above his head running the water through his hair. As she watches the muscles move in his back and arms she can’t help but touch. Her fingers trace the lines of water flowing down his back to the shallow dimples above his ass. Benedict squirmed slightly, as if ticklish, spinning around to face her and squeezing the water from his hair and slicking it back out of his face. When his eyes opened he flashed a sheepish grin.

“Sorry…hard to keep my hands to myself,” Mel coyly clasped her hands in front of herself.

His response is to reach out to her hands pulling one towards himself and facing the palm upwards. While still holding her hand open he reaches for his body soap, pouring a bit in the palm of her hand.

“Then don’t…” Benedict finally says as he lets go.

Mel lathers the wash in her hands before reservedly soaping him up, catching his eye contact from time to time. With her hands gliding across his chest she notes how different he feels compared to Tom.  As her hands were about to reach his groin Benedict promptly turned around; he continued to wash himself and then rinse. Melody was admittedly turned on at the thought of where his hands were, but finished washing his back in the meantime.

She gave Benny’s rump a good squeeze with a giggle, “I’m not the only one with a great ass…”

He shifted a bit uncomfortably, clearing his throat, and turned back to face Mel.

“Erm…do you want my soap or the hotel brand?” Benedict was looking almost everywhere but at her body.

Melody grabbed the hotel brand bottle to smell it, “This one…”

Before she could hand it over his hand was already waiting to take it, dispensing some in his palm and setting the bottle back on the ledge. Once the soap was lathered he made a motion with his index finger for Mel to turn around. Benedict hands started at mid-back; his long fingers making circular motions up and down.

He whispered into her ear while kneading her shoulders, “So tense, Little Dove.”

She bashfully smiled even though he couldn’t see it. Benedict pulls her closer when his hands begin to make their way down her chest and enveloping her breasts. Mel is struck breathless by his touch; the suds acting as lubrication for his impossibly long fingers. Previously she had thought no one could have longer fingers than Tom but this was proving to be untrue. Her breasts fit perfectly in each of his hands as they turned her into putty. Melody’s legs began to wobble and Benny took the signal to let his hands travel farther down. When he reached her hips he gently guided them back against his own, his erect manhood pressed against her ass. His fingers slid close to her clit causing her to moan and gyrate against him.

Benedict abruptly stopped, pulled away, and cleared his throat, “Erm, my apologies Melody…There are some calls I need to make…”

Before she can respond he is out of the shower and drying off with a towel as he walks out the door. Mel is concerned; had she done something wrong? Finishing up her shower as fast as she can, she wraps herself in a towel and rushes out into the suite to confront Benedict.

“I am so very sorry…” He greets her with a kiss on her forehead.

She kisses his hand resting on her shoulder, “What happened?”

Benny moved to lean against the island, his arms crossed against his bare chest, “It is no fault of yours, love. I just…with Tom gone now…”

She tightly adjusted the towel around her; Mel was feeling suddenly helpless. Noticing this shift in her demeanor Benedict moves from the island to hug her against him and rested his head atop hers.

“I want this, Mel. I promise you I want this all more than anything. But with it just being the two of us now, and being that we’ve already been so intimate, my chivalrous side is interfering I fear,” he drew back to make eye contact, “How about we start fresh?  Have a proper date and let this all unfold like a, well, normal sort of relationship would?”

Nodding with relief Mel agreed, “Yeah, okay. We can do that. I take it you won’t be staying at Tom’s then?”

“Well seeing as Tom just made me promise that I would stay there with you when I called him minutes ago, I don’t have much of a choice,” he chuckled, “Got plans for the day?”

Mel smiled coyly, “You called Tom? That’s really cute. As for plans…since it has been awhile since I’ve seen her, I promised Marley we’d spend some time together this afternoon. I’d reschedule it but I’ve already done that once and if I do it again she won’t be happy. I mean, it’s not like I can really explain to her what’s going on…”

M&M were on the rocks with their friendship since Melody chose to quit work a week and some change ago. Mel had become run-down and stressed trying to juggle work and spending time with Tom when he was home. He had offered to pay her bills months ago but she liked to keep busy when he was away. Now it seemed she would no longer have to worry about that with Benny added to the mix. The problem was Marley thought Tom was taking up too much of Mel’s time. Mel dreaded the thought of how Marley would react now with two men in Mel’s life; that day would just have to wait.

“How about dinner?” Benedict said with a friendly face.

She nodded, “Okay. Let’s have dinner.”

Benedict returned to the shower to finish up and Melody got ready; her clothes were dropped off just in time. He came out of the bathroom right as she was about to leave.

“Heading out, love?” He asked while ruffling his wet hair with a towel.

She bit her lip at the thought that she could so easily picture was has hidden beneath the towel at his waist; this could be harder than she thought.

“Uh, yeah. I wouldn’t have left without saying goodbye though,” Mel approached him, careful to avoid touching his freshly showered skin, and kissed him on the cheek.

He returned the peck on her cheek, “See you later then. Have fun!”

“Toodles,” She looked back one last time and waved before opening the door. Benny hadn’t moved and neither had his eyes, watching her as she went. He waved back with a truly cheerful smile.

 

* * *

 

Mel had tried her best not to drink too much while over at Marley’s; alcohol would inhibit her ability to keep her new secret. She still had fun and it was admittedly nice to spend some time with Marley. It was still hard for Melody to hide her slight eagerness to leave. Around 6:30, Marley offered to do dinner with Mel.

“I’m sorry hon, I’ve already got plans…” Melody said nervously.

Marley scoffed, “With Tom no doubt!”

“Actually Tom’s out of town,” Mel now had to come up with a lie on the spot since Benedict Cumberbatch as a response wasn’t going to sit well either, “I’m having dinner with an old client from work. You didn’t think you were the only one who missed me from there, did you?”

Marley’s face relaxed, “Oh. Does Tom know about that then?”

“Of course. Since he tends to be gone so much he’s always happy for me to get out of the house when I can,” she shrugged and expected some retort from Marley.

Instead Marley just sighed, “I’m sorry if I’ve been hard on you since you quit.  It’s just not easy on me you know. I use to see you every day and now…”

“I know Mar, but I only get to see Tom so often…I’ve got to make the most of my time with him while he’s actually here. And I am so grateful to have you too,” Mel gave her friend a tight hug.

“Alright, alright. Enough of the mush-ies. I’ll see you soon, now get your butt outta here and go get dinner!” Marley jokingly shooed Mel out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

As she turned the key in the [apartment](http://media.tumblr.com/0db185b62ccc3d04f44bf485fe7485b5/tumblr_inline_mptyh126wa1r5jzyf.png) door Melody realized she wasn’t even sure if Benny would be waiting for her.

“Hellooooo,” she called out into the flat as she opened the door.

Benedict answered while rising from the couch, “Well hello, love! I was just reading…”

He greeted her with a polite kiss on the cheek after she hung up her keys and purse.

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to be here yet,” she sounded pleasantly surprised.

Benny was leaning against the wall between the living room and kitchen with his hands in his pockets and a smile, “Of course I’d be here! I do believe we had a dinner date?”

Melody felt like she was back in high school with all this flirting and sexual tension, “What’s the plan with that, by the way? I mean, it’s not like we can go out right? Which is totally fine…”

“Afraid we don’t have too many choices, love. Would you like to cook something together? I’d love to prepare something for you myself, but my culinary expertise could be described as absolute shit,” he snickered while bashfully looking around.

She carefully approached him to take his hand, “I’m not much good at it either…buy hey, let’s give it a shot!”

Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, Benedict puts on an apron and slings a towel over his shoulder; although he claimed to be no expert he certainly looked like one. After little debate they settled on attempting a red-sauced pasta dish, it had the least chance of them screwing it up. Mel took care of the sauce, using mostly pre-made materials, and the noodles leaving Benny to handle the salad and slicing the portabella mushrooms. There was no meat in the flat but neither cared as the mushrooms were a fine alternative. As she was searching the spice cabinet Melody looked over just in time to catch him taste testing the sauce; caught red-handed with his fingertip still in his mouth he grinned with a chuckle.

“I’m really glad we did this,” she blushingly admitted.

He rested his hand beneath her chin, “Me too, Little Dove. Shall we eat?”

“You bet!” Mel, patiently awaiting a kiss, couldn’t take her eyes off his lips.

What happened instead was him boop-ing her nose with his index finger; the silly face that followed almost brought Mel to tears of laughter. Benedict, with a proud look on his face, dished out the salad and she did the same with the pasta. Grabbing their drinks they sat at the table to taste how their experiment had worked.  

Mel started with a bit of pasta, “You know, I think this might have actually turned out pretty good!”

Benny nodded in agreement. When she looked up from her glass after a drink he had a mischievous grin.

“Is there something in my teeth?” Benedict asked with a large piece of romaine stuck between his canine and incisor.

Melody snorted, almost choking on her wine; they both had a long satisfying laugh.  

 

* * *

 

“Could you toss that in the bin, love?” Benedict asked from across the kitchen.

She smiled in response, her foot already on the pedal to open the lid. Benny had tried to insist that he could clean-up himself but Mel helped out anyways.

He poured Mel another glass of wine and grabbed a beer for himself before joining her on the couch.

“A drink for you, ma’am?” He handed her the glass.

“Oh yes, why thank you sir!” She teased back while he sat next to her.

Mel angled herself to face him, her legs pulled up onto the couch, and resting her free arm on the back of the couch to caress his neck. Unlike with Tom they sat in quiet while talking, no TV or music. She was unsure of how much time had passed; it could have been hours but it felt like years. The info she learned about Benedict was priceless and she talked about things with him she hadn’t even discussed with Tom, things she hadn’t even told Marley. Melody was wondering if everything would be like this; it was as if whatever she could possibly want out of a relationship would be met by one man or the other. If that was the case how could she be sure that she would be enough for them.

“So Mel,” Benedict broke her train of thought with a concerned look, “I’ve been thinking…”

So had she but Melody let him share first, “Yeah? About what?”

“It’s just...why? What made you decide to say yes?” He was clearly struggling with the topic.

She gently ran her hand through his hair in a comforting motion, which did help to relax his face.

“Honestly? It seemed impossible to say no. Sure, it’s all a big risk and I must be crazy to want to try…I don’t know what it is exactly but all you’ve done tonight is cement the fact I made the right choice,” it took everything she had not to nuzzle against his neck.

Benny’s voice broke up a bit as he started, “But what if it’s too hard? What if you decide I’m not what you thought I was? What if I get too old for yo-“

“Now I’m going to have to stop you right there Benny baby,” Mel scooted a bit closer for more contact, “There’s no such thing as ‘too hard’ when something is worth fighting for. And as for worrying about being enough…I have the same fear about you. I mean I feel like I’m getting the better deal, so to speak, out of this. And you. How on Earth is this a winning situation for you? Hiding it all. It’s been driving me crazy all day thinking about why _you_ would ever want this.”

He turned his upper body to fully face her now, “I know that, for me at least, I could imagine nothing lovelier than the prospect of spending the rest of my life keeping both my best friend and you by my side and both happy. See, that’s where I attain my own happiness from Little Dove…but I would do anything it took for you. For _either_ of you.”

“That right there, that is why I want to be with you. It wouldn’t matter if you were some random Joe from the street. It wouldn’t matter if you weren’t one of the most stunning creatures I’d ever laid eyes on. Which, in case you didn’t know, you are…I’m pretty sure no matter what I would want you,” Mel had moved her arm from behind his back to hold his hand on his lap.

“But I mean, I’m certainly no Tom…” Benedict hung his head low.

She tipped up his chin with her index finger, “Exactly. I could never handle two of him anyways, the arrogant prick.”

Benny, still fighting off tears, gave a slight chuckle at Mel’s joke. He was almost a total opposite from Tom to her; in other ways they were almost one in the same.  As she looked into his ever-color-changing eyes there was a fiery light behind them, an innate adoration. He longingly looked at her lips before meeting her gaze again. Mutually they brought their lips together in a greatly awaited kiss. After a few passionately prolonged pecks Melody withdrew, swiping his curled fringe away from his face. Benedict cradled her face; his thumb caressed her cheek. There was no playful banter, only pure unadulterated need. Using both hands he brought her face to his for a deep, slow kiss. She felt like the air was being sucked from her lungs but she had just forgotten to breathe. Benny kissed as if his desire would swallow him whole. Adjusting his grasp he clutched her hair tightly just behind her ear as his other hand trailed down her shirt.

Mel found herself lost in all the new sensations she was feeling; last night she had been too distracted by everything to really notice. His lips, oh his lips. They were so supple and plump compared to Tom’s. She gave his bottom lip a pleasant nibble while fighting the urge to giggle. Since Benedict’s hands were exploring her body she took the opportunity to do the same. His shoulders were so much broader than she expected. Finally her fingers made their way to his chest which may have been the greatest difference from Tom. Benny was so much more for her to grab under her hands. It was then she noticed his very faint but distinct smell. Instead of the crisp airy scent of Tom, Benedict’s was warm and sensual; a woody and slightly smoky fragrance with hints of what seemed like cinnamon and citrus. She just couldn’t help herself and pulled away from his kiss to nestle into his neck with dainty kisses of her own. A low groan emits from him in response.

As she reached the edge of the t-shirt’s neckline Benedict grabbed her by the back of the head again to bring his mouth to hers. Melody began to yank up on his shirt so he released her to finish the job. Once his shirt was flung across the room he decided it was time for hers to do the same.  Placing a hand in the middle of her back and leveraging himself with an arm on the back of the couch he was able to lay her down and unclasp her bra at the same time. Mel brought the loose straps over her shoulders and threw her undergarment onto the floor. Benny chuckled, running a hand down her arm with his face hovering above her. When she tried to kiss him he began to move down her body instead. Taking his time, it seemed as if he wanted to cover every inch of her with his lips. His hand cupped her breast and his lips tenderly attended to her nipple; Mel whimpered in pleasure and bucked against him. He continued his venture down her body. It was almost like torture having him be so delicate and attentive for so long.

“Benny…” she breathlessly pleaded.

He looked up through his fringe from just below her belly button. When she remained silent Benedict unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them over her ass. Leaving her in only panties he returned his mouth to neck; his fingers teasing her clit though the thin fabric. When he moves the cloth to the side and glides a finger inside her aching slit she cried out. She couldn’t wait much longer so Melody took it upon herself to unfasten his jeans, as best she could while being properly distracted. A rich chuckle resonated from Benedict’s mouth against her throat. Giving up, Mel lets him finish the job and he removes his jeans and boxers. She smiles as his long fingers gently work her panties down her legs.

“Ready?” he sweetly asks.

“Oh, God yes!” She excitedly responds.

Benedict knelt with one knee on the couch and his other leg hanging off, planted on the floor for stability. He slings his elbow under her knee against the cushion and grabs onto the back of the couch again; her outside leg was wrapped around his. They gasp in unison as he gradually enters her. With his free hand he cupped her face for a kiss as deep as his cock. Each drawn-out thrust filled her to the hilt. It became clear why Tom had thrown the blanket on the floor as it was difficult to stay on the couch in this position. Benedict wrapped his arms around her lower back and swung her up so that he was seated and she was straddling him. Mel immediately adjusted to riding him with the same impassioned intensity he'd had. His fingers dug into her back as he bellowed out her name. Sensing she was close to an orgasm he moved his hands to grasp her ass and use the leverage to drive her down onto his shaft. Melody cried out with every shudder against him as an intense orgasm struck her. She needed to resist the urge to latch onto his luscious locks so she moved her hands to clasp his thighs just behind her buttocks. Benedict seized one of her bouncing tits; his lips kissing anywhere on he can reach on her. He only moved his hand from her breast to trace her bottom lip with his thumb. She drew it into her mouth, teasing him with her tongue.

“Wow,” breathlessly rumbled from Benny.

Withdrawing from Mel's mouth he returned his hand to her chest; his moistened thumb tracing circles around her nipple. She rocked against him slightly harder which caused her clit to brush his pelvic muscles.  Each thrust making her see white and her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

She tried to speak, “Benny, I-“

“I know,” he whispered in her ear.

The vibrations of his voice and his hand squeezing her ass harder brought her over the edge and they climaxed together. As she came down from her high he continued to cover her in tender kisses.

This time Melody had stayed awake long enough to make it to the bed on her own. When Benedict joined her he lay on his back and extended his arm for her to cuddle; she happily repositioned and laid her head on his chest. Benedict then proceeded to read out loud to her from the book he had been reading earlier. She loved feeling the vibrations of his voice from against his chest. He even went as far as creating individual voices for all the characters; it was the best in-person audio book she could have ever imagined.

Benny sighed as he closed the finished book, "The end."

“Goodnight,” Mel softly said with her head angled upwards.

He kissed the tip of her nose, “Sweet dreams, Little Dove.”

 

* * *

 

To her surprise Mel wakes up before Benny. They had both shifted in the night and she ended up on her side facing away from him. Unlike Tom he stayed condensed in his sleeping position and was practically in a ball facing her. He looked so serene she couldn’t help but place a gentle kiss on the freckles of his forehead. Benedict stirred awake, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes.  Melody giggled.

He gave a lazy smile, “Good morning, love.”

“I’m so sorry I woke you up!” She apologized.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched a bit, “Actually, I expected to wake up and have you be fully dressed and off hiding from me…”

“Nope, not this time…” she chuckled while he snuggled her close.

Benedict nuzzled into her with delight, “You’re beautiful.”

“Well,” she smiled, “You look a bit rugged right now.”

He let out a hearty chuckle and squeezed her tight. Mel was glad he got the joke and hoped the morning could last as they lay under the covers a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot apologize enough for how long it took for me to get this chapter up! So I included what would have been the beginning of the next chapter, making this chapter quite a bite longer than usual.


	10. Friday I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Benny are going better than Mel could have imagined, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you chapter 10! FINALLY! Things have gotten crazy and I just wasn't happy with these next two chapters no matter how much I tried. I think I finally am okay with this. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Also since I've taken forever I included the flat layout again.

In the next four days they had together Mel was the happiest she’d ever been with Tom gone. Every time Tom had left her at home it became more and more difficult to handle alone; Mel had no family and hardly any friends in England. Usually in these stretches away she sulked around [the house](http://media.tumblr.com/0db185b62ccc3d04f44bf485fe7485b5/tumblr_inline_mptyh126wa1r5jzyf.png) in sweatpants watching full series of TV shows on Netflix while drinking bottles of wine to kill time. Of course Melody did other things too like occasionally seeing her friends, going out, reading the many books littering the shelves, practicing yoga, etc. With Benny around her there were times she almost forgot about missing Tom entirely. Mel and Benedict would sit and talk about everything and nothing, also having amusing debates about random subjects. Her favorite thing to do with him though was lying with her head in his lap while he read aloud; Benedict running his hand comfortingly through her hair.

The second to the last day before Tom’s return Melody was in the middle of finishing off their laundry. She was standing, facing the kitchen, and folding a load of darks on the living room couch. Benny emerged from the bedroom fairly well dressed, too nicely to just hang around the flat.

“Going somewhere, dear?” Mel asked while continuing to fold the shirt in her hands.

He was frazzled and trying to gather his necessaries, “Have you seen my phone, love? I’m so sorry to rush but I’m going to be late.”

“Late for what?” She calmly inquired while walking to the kitchen and grabbing his phone and cigarettes from the windowsill.

He was notoriously unorganized and with Benny’s hectic scheduling Melody was usually somewhat out of the loop with his plans.

Benedict kissed her while taking the objects from her hands, “Oh bless you, sweetheart! There’s a silly event I’ve got to attend. Just a show my face and take some pictures kind of deal…shouldn’t be gone too long!”

“Okay, be safe!” She waved as he bolted out the door.

Almost as soon as the door shuts behind him Mel hears her phone go off in the bedroom. She can’t help but giggle while reading the text message.

 

_Missing you already! Kisses! -Benny_

Once laundry was finished and she was left sitting twiddling her thumbs, Melody got an idea. Although she had talked to Tom while he was away they hadn’t had their usual sexual interaction. Grabbing her phone she sent him a flirty text message and impatiently awaited his response. Mel was tossing her phone around when it finally vibrated with a new text.

 

_So sorry darling, won’t be able to call you tonight._   
_I’ve got that damned premiere for a friend’s film._   
_Hey, don’t remember if I told you but I’m only a_   
_state over from your hometown ;)_

_I love you, Kitten! Xoxo Tom_

At first she just shrugged it off and decided maybe a nice bath was in order. The oversized claw foot tub was one her favorite features in the somewhat luxurious flat. As Mel slid into the bubbly, warm water she allowed her mind to relax with her body. This proved to be a mistake; she kept thinking about what Tom had said about being in America. Maybe it was because she’d been away for so long and maybe it was because her birthday was coming up, but she was missing “home”. _When will he finally take me with? Will he ever take me with him?_ She gasped a loud. _What if that’s why he got Benedict involved?_ Mel continued to have unprovoked thoughts about all the possible reasons why he could be avoiding bringing her into public. The one that stuck with her the most was related to a coworker’s comment, at the night club the second time she met with Tom, of how he must get laid everywhere he goes. _What if I’m just his girl for London? What if he just screws women all over the world?_ She could sense she was being irrational but the thoughts kept itching in her brain for her to pick at. Suddenly she could feel herself crying, confusedly wiping away a tear as it fell down her cheek.  Obviously Melody had some intense reservations and insecurities about this complex love triangle that was building. The harder she tried to stop thinking about it all the worse it was getting.

After deciding she needed more than a bath Mel resigned to the bedroom and tried reading one of her favorite books, watching TV, and watching a couple of her favorite movies; nothing could take her mind off Tom long enough. She lay curled up on her side, facing away from the door, trying her best to hold back pointless tears. _Who in their right mind would have their girlfriend fuck his best friend? Unless he was fucking someone else too…_

* * *

 

“So sorry I’m back late!” Benedict shouts into the flat as he entered close to 1 am.

In hearing no response and unable to immediately see her he shouts again while looking around, “Mel?!”

“Little Dove?” He concernedly asks while poking his head into the bedroom.

With the blue-tinted light flickering from the TV all he could see was Melody lying on her side in her soft jersey nightdress. Benedict smirks at the thought of how much he loves the feel of that fabric and the feel of her skin again his. After emptying his pockets Benny strips down to his undershirt and boxers and crawled into bed next to Mel. Hearing the jingling of items being laid out on the dresser she still remained facing the far wall.

“Are you awake, love?” He whispers as he finds his place beside her.

Laying his head next to hers it is then he finally notices she is quietly crying, the hum of the TV covering her weeping.   

Running a hand affectionately down her arm he asks, “Why do you cry, Little Dove? I am forever sorry if my unexpectedly prolonged absence caused you distr-“  

“No,” she lightly chokes out interrupting him.

Benedict abruptly sits up to lean over her and see her face, “What is it then? If I have upset you, or…” he has a revelation, “Has something happened with Tom?”

She shakes her head and wipes away a few tears.

He continues to caress her arm and neck, “I cannot comfort you if I do not know what is wrong, love.”

“It’s nothing, just my stupid head making me feel like shit when I have no real reason,” Mel spouts out in frustration with herself.

She felt him tense up behind her before he nuzzles into the curve of her collarbone, “I don’t want to hear you call yourself stupid, in any way, every again. Do you understand me? You are a brilliant, beautiful woman who I…deeply care for.”

“Benny, I…I’m starting to think that Tom may never take me with him, and that’s why he got you involved…keep me from asking questions…maybe, maybe I’m not the only girl. God, I know I sound completely fucking mental, but I-” Mel can’t finish after realizing how ridiculous it all sounded leaving her mouth.

Benedict rests the side of his face on her arm, pulling himself closer, and speaks sweetly, “Little Dove, Little Dove…shhh, now. I know how difficult this must be for you, and I do not know what Tom may have said to you, but I know he loves you with all his heart. I also know this is difficult for him too. He worries for you…worries for what the media will put you through…but you know what?”

Melody turns her head back slightly, “What?”

“I say fuck it,” he smirks with confidence, “Fuck it all. Your birthday is just around the corner and Tom and I should be home, so let’s go celebrate. I mean _really_ celebrate. We’ll go out to dinner, wherever you want, and then maybe out to the pub or a night club. How does that sound, love?”

She can’t hold back her excitement, “You mean it? Like really mean it? I would love that but how would that work, I mean what about being seen together?“

“Like I said, bugger it! If pictures turn up we can say it’s a late birthday celebration for me and then whatever…we’ll make it work. I’ll talk to Tom tomorrow but I can’t imagine why he’d say no,” Benedict nestles into her neck and wraps his arm around Mel.

Grabbing his hand she brings it to her face and places soft kisses across his knuckles. When he chuckles she can feel the vibrations across her back; she feels so comfortable and warm in his arms. Releasing his hand she moves hers to rest under cheek. His fingers gently slip beneath the strap of her nightgown to fully expose her neck and shoulder-line while Mel swooned with each kiss across her skin. Fingertips tenderly tracing from her shoulder down to her hip, up her night dress and across her belly.

“I’m so sorry Benny, I don’t know what I was thinking…” Suddenly she realizes the faint smell of cigarette smoke she had come to expect from him was missing, “you…you didn’t smoke tonight did you?”

He chuckles again, this time timidly, “You are correct indeed, Little dove. It’s a bloody awful habit that I am trying to quit…”

Benedict pulls back from her just far enough to show her his shoulder; the nicotine patch almost blends with his skin in the dim light.  Having turned over a bit to see what he was trying to show her Mel runs her hand across the patch with a smile on her face.

“Oh Benny,” she happily proclaims, “I’m so proud of you! I _would_ like to keep you around for a while…” Mel was only half joking; her hand now cradled his face while her thumb stroked his cheek.

He bashfully smiles while his hand covers hers and he kisses her palm. Melody lifts her head off the pillow to bring her lips to his. Benedict’s fingers interlace with hers as he turned her back onto her side to cuddle from behind.

Benedict whispers into her ear while stroking her arm, “Only one more day and then Tom will be back and everything will be okay, love.”

 “I _am_ going to miss this you know, just the two of us. Not that I don’t miss Tom too…it’s just…I don’t know, less complicated?” She softly spoke while clutching his hand.

“It’s not too late to stop this all Melody…you can still say no to me,” his voice is surprisingly somber.

Mel quickly flips over to face him, “Not an option for me. I’m afraid you’re going to be stuck with us, Benny boy.”

“Come here,” with a slightly happy but pained face he motions for her to lay her head on his chest.

Melody rests against him; his hand covering hers over his heart.

“I’m truly blessed to have you in my life, Little Dove. Don’t ever forget that,” Benedict kisses her forehead while still holding her hand.

There was nothing Mel could respond to that with, not with words at least. She lay in his arms wondering why on Earth she had ever doubted him and tries her best to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Eagerly awaiting Tom’s return Melody decides to practice yoga and clear her mind. It should be another few hours before his flight arrives and he makes his way home. Hands suddenly wrap around Melody’s waist as she returns upright from triangle pose and is about to transition into low warrior.

Mel lets out a small squeal before shouting, “Tom!” Blindly she turns to wrap her arms around the unseen person.

“Ehehehe, surprise!” He laughs while embracing her, “Oh how I have missed you, my love!”

He is barely able to finish the sentence before she kisses him, bringing a smile to both their faces.

“How did you know it was me?” Tom asks merrily with his arms still wound around her.

She blushingly smiles, “Oh I’d know you anywhere…”

“Glad to see you made the early flight, mate,” Benedict emerges from the bathroom shirtless, ruffling his damp curls with a towel, and jokes, “she was going crazy without you here…”

Melody rolls her eyes and smiles, “I was not ‘going crazy’, though I _did_ miss you madly my dear.”

As she stood, eyes locked with Tom, there was a grumble and awkward throat clearing across the room.

“Erm, perhaps I should, erm, leave you two to it…” Benedict scratches the back of his head while grabbing his shirt off the back of the couch.

As Benny walks toward the door Tom tries to stop him, “Are you sure, man? I mean you coul-“

“I’ve had her to myself for almost a week. Only seems fair to give you some time alone together now that you’re back…besides I’ve got this thing, and well must be going!” Benedict waves as he ducks out the door.

Tom chuckles while returning to his beloved, “I couldn’t say that I don’t desire you all to myself, darling. Just for a little while…”

“Hungry?” Mel seductively asks.

“Starving,” he responds with an impassioned look. 

She giggles as he scoops her into his arms and carries her to the bedroom. When her feet hit the ground she immediately yanks off her sports bra and begins to pull off her shorts when Tom objects.

His hands stop upon her hips, “No, no. Allow me, Kitten. I’ve got plans for you.”

Kneeling before her he slowly removes her spandex bottoms; Mel is greeted with his mischievous grin when he carefully shoves her onto the edge of the bed. The fact that he is still fully dressed causes her extra excitement.

As he spreads her legs and knelt betwixt her thighs his voice purred, “I hope you are prepared, my love. Seems I owe you quite a few orgasms to make up for my absence.”

There was no time for her to even respond before his lips brush against her skin. She shudders and exhales sharply causing Tom to proudly chuckle. With increasingly rapid breaths she makes the mistake of looking down towards him; those sparkling blues look upon her with such adoration she could melt. Tom gave her one last grin before flicking his tongue across her clit, his eyes continuing to watch her reactions. When Mel let out a whimper something between a chuckle and a moan vibrated across her clit from Tom’s mouth. The sensation forces her to arch her back and gasp for air.

He withdrew just long enough to ask, “Has Ben not been taking care you your needs, Kitten? Someone is so very sensitive today…”

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t been satisfied by Benedict while he was away, so why was she so responsive to Tom’s touch?

“I…I d-don’t know,” Melody manages to squeak out while he continued his work.

Tom’s tongue dances in multi-sized circles around her clit, occasionally giving it a firm flick; she clutches at the sheets while calling out his name. So overwhelmed with her building orgasm Mel feels the need to take another look to confirm it really is her Tom down below. When she manages to open her eyes they once again meet his; the look behind his this time was so filled with desire she was finally overcome by the first orgasm. He gives her no time to recover and abruptly slides a fingertip across her slit. As she bucks against the bed his mouth switches to gently suck her still throbbing clit.

His lips move so deliberately and unhurriedly Mel yells out, “Oh, Tom! Jesus, fuck!”

He chuckles and slips two fingers into her aching opening; the long slender digits have no problems reaching her spot deep inside. Tom’s fingers meet the meticulous rhythm of his mouth, almost instantly forcing another orgasm from Mel. As his fingers stroke her spot over and over she feels an intense pressure building. The rush of liquids coming from her seems to continuously increase to the point she is dripping.

Tom pulls back with a chuckle and wipes his chin on his sleeve, “Hmm I’ve missed your taste, Kitten. So, so sweet…”

Standing up he slides his hands under her ass and shifts her upwards onto the bed. Once again he knelt between her legs; his manhood clearly outlined against the front of his pants. Mel giggles and bites her lip as he begins unbuttoning his shirt. Unable to keep her hands off of him she sits up slightly to reach his belt. Unfastening his pants she is careful to work them down his hips and over his excited bulge. Once Tom had removed both his dress shirt and undershirt he cradles her face and brings his mouth to hers. Skin touching skin as they heatedly explore each other’s mouths. Melody enthusiastically runs her hands through Tom’s hair and gives him simple tug. He smiles, pulling away from the kiss to look upon her lips longingly. While she smiles back he skims his hands gracefully up her arms before taking her hands in his. Reuniting their lips Tom intertwines his fingers with hers and guides her hands above her head, pinning her to the bed; it was a tender yet dominating motion. Mel wriggles beneath him as he kisses his way down her neck. Shifting to use only one hand to pin hers, he runs his fingers and tongue across her nipples in unison. Unable to touch him with her hands she grinds against his groin.

“So eager, Kitten. Are you sure you want our time alone over so soon?” Tom’s voice is like velvet across her skin.

Shaking her head she pulls her hands out of his and brings them to his chest. Melody wanted to touch every inch of him she could, take in all that she had missed; Tom is giddy under her fingertips. As much as she wanted to take more time the fact that only his boxer-briefs were keeping them apart was too much to handle. Mel’s hand shoots to his waistline and grasps the elastic.

“Are you going to make me beg, sweetie?” She raises a flirty eye brow with a grin.

Without hesitation Tom yanks the underwear to his knees and lowers himself a top her. Using a hand on the headboard to steady himself he carefully enters her eager opening. Tom lets out an audible gasp as he thrusts deep and Melody wails out. She wraps her legs around his waist as he quickly finds a rhythm. After every few thrusts he would slowly grind in a circular motion; each time brushing her clit and bringing her closer to climax. His free hand seizes her breast and tends to her nipple.

“Tom, Tom!” Mel cries out with an orgasm.

Tom grins wide, “Oh, how I do love hearing that…”

She wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him, bringing her body at a sharper angle against his. The adjustment intensifies each drive of his cock. Mel struggles to hold onto him as her pleasure builds; Tom places a hand behind her lower back to help steady her. Trying her hardest to keep from scratching apart his neck she grips his hair. In response he hisses with pleasure, fingertips clawing at her back. With the stinging of her skin and a final thrust Melody screams out with a climax; he follows shortly after. Resting his forehead against hers Tom tries to catch his breath.

With a grin he breathlessly chuckles, “Ehehe. Why do I ever leave your side, my love!”

“I’ve been asking myself the same question,” she teased.

 

* * *

 

Placing a kiss on her forehead he makes his way off the bed; getting caught up in the trousers around his ankles he ends up tumbling onto the floor. Mel laughs hysterically but tries to cover her mouth with her hand.

“Ooo, oh!” He whines as he sits up and rubs his elbow and backside.

Mel leans over the edge of the bed towards him, “Need some help down there?”

“Perhaps,” he says before lunging out and grabbing her off the bed.

Tom made sure her fall was broken by him, bringing her down on top of himself. She slaps his chest and they both begin giggling. Mel kisses him before making her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Have you seen my phone, darling?” Tom shouts from the bedroom.

She returns to the room to find him naked, on all fours and searching the floor.

Leaning in the doorway with her mug of water in hand she giggles, “No I can’t say that I have…”

“Could you ring it for me, please?” He asks from under his brow while still searching.

Mel walks to the opposite side of the bed and grabs her phone from the nightstand. Half sitting on the bed she dials his number and waits to hear the ringing. The chorus to [_Friday I’m in Love_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wa2nLEhUcZ0) by The Cure can be heard emanating from under the bed. As Tom lies on his back to reach beneath the bedframe Mel lays across the bed on her tummy to bring her head to the edge.

“Is that my ringtone?” She playfully peeks over the side of the bed.

Tom smirks up at her while struggling to get his phone, “Yes, of course.”

“Oh? And why ‘of course’?” She rested her chin on the bed’s edge with a goofy grin.

Having his phone, Tom props himself up enough to bring his face near Mel, “Because, my love, it was Friday when I met you…if you remember.” He brings his lips almost close enough to kiss her, “and, well I _am_ in love…”

With a smile he presses his lips against hers, a hand caressed her cheek.

“You are such a sap,” Mel teased while keeping her lips close to his.

He pulls back with a fake confused face, “Oh! You thought I meant you? I meant the song, I love the song.” Unable to hold the charade any longer he breaks out into laughter, “Ehehehe. I do love the song though, and now it reminds me of you.”

As he stands up Mel flips onto her back to look up at him and smile, “Then I love it too…”

“Shall I phone Ben?” He bent over a bit as to not be looming over her.

“If you want to, though you should probably put your pants on then,” she giggles.

Tom leans down to give her a kiss, “Or perhaps we shall have some fun when he returns?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had promised you guys one REALLY long chapter but I just can't make you wait any longer. The next chapter should be up shortly though!


	11. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio travel out on the town for the first time with some suprising results.

“Tonight’s the night, my love. Are you excited?” Tom asks from across the kitchen looking up from his fidgeting feet and grinning. He was leaning against the counter with one leg crossed over the other mimicking his arms crossed against his chest.

Melody was slipping on her shoes with her back turned to him, “I can hardly wait!”

With both Tom and Benny home for a few days things were finally settling and they chose tonight for their experiment out together. It was decided that they would eat at a popular upscale restaurant across town and then finish the night off at a night club that they knew would allow them with at least moderate privacy. Having so many celebrities in one place was bound to grab attention, but they were still going to make the most of the night.

As Benedict helps Melody with her jacket he asks, “Do you remember our story, Little Dove?”

“I think so,” she spoke softly as she nodded, “If anyone asks I’m your new assistant…and Tom and I are acquaintances through you…”

Benedict gently swept her hair out from under the coat collar and hugged her close from behind while resting his face beside hers, “I’m so sorry it has to be like this…”

“I understand…it’s okay. I’m just happy to get out of the house with you two; it’s going to be a fun night!” Mel turns and uses his scarf to pull in his face for a deep kiss.

Benny smiles sweetly and appears as if he wants to say something; both Melody and Tom lean in awaiting his response but nothing comes. Pressing his lips together in an anxious gesture Benedict waves and leaves in a hurry. Although he had made a comment about feeling underdressed earlier he hadn’t changed out of his purple jeans, light blue denim shirt which was partially unsnapped with a plain white v-neck t-shirt underneath, a light leather-ish grey jacket and a scarf that resembled Sherlock’s.

“Hmm, I wonder how much of a head start Ben wants…” Tom seductively remarks as he approaches Mel from behind.

She bites her lip and giggles, “If I’m late I’ll never hear the end of it from Marley.”

Every now and then Melody enjoyed a good tease, knowing damn well she’d eagerly give him everything he wanted later on. Speaking of wanting, she had turned around to face Tom. He was wearing a classic white dress shirt so tailored it seemed if he moved too quickly the buttons might fly off; the sleeves were rolled to his elbows and the first few buttons were undone to expose a hint of his upper chest. He also donned his vivid blue suit pants which had become a big staple in his wardrobe lately, with or without the matching suit jacket and waistcoat.

After staring for a little too long Mel curiously spurted out, “Why is it you keep wearing that outfit so often?”

“Because,” he bashfully looked at the ground with a smile before returning eye contact, “I love seeing you look at me like that…”

The warmth of the smile around his eyes made her blush. She couldn’t deny she enjoyed those clothes; the trousers and shirt hugged every lean curve of his body. With a grin still on his face the cogs in Tom’s head looked like they were turning. Making a gesture for her to wait one moment he dashed off into the bedroom. Mel contemplated following him but he returned before she could.

“Here,” he whispered in her ear as he swayed his hips to position himself behind her. Resting his chin on her shoulder his long arms wrap around her to hold out an unknown item, “Close your eyes my love.”

She did as requested, but flinched when Tom brought one of her hands upward.

“Ehehe. Relax, Kitten! Now I was going to wait until later…but, happy birthday darling,” he cleared his throat and placed something cold and metal in her hand; his lips rested just below her ear, “Go ahead, open your eyes!”

Melody let out a small gasp but was speechless. In her hand was an intricate platinum locket, which upon further inspection was obviously antique. The heart shaped necklace had a stunning pattern on the front with a smattering of various sparkling gemstones.

“Is that…is that all right? Do you like it?” Tom was anxious as he picked up and dangled the necklace out by each end of the chain.

Finally she is able to choke back tears and answer, “I, I love it Tom. Really it’s beautiful…”

“Ehehe,” Tom let out a relieved chuckle, “I found it in a little shop while in the states. Now I know it’s not a conventional piece of jewelry, but I saw it and thought of you…open it?”

Struggling a bit at first, with both hands, Mel pops the charm open and examines the inside. Where two pictures were traditionally placed there were engravings instead, a B on the left and a T on the right.

“I wanted it the other way around but couldn’t have you wearing TB around your neck,” he nervously laughed, “may I?”

He held the chain extended in an offer to put it on for her; Mel held her hair out of the way for him to clasp the necklace safely.

Holding the locket between her finger and thumb she turned to face Tom, “It’s perfect…”

Tom softly brushes her cheek with his thumb, his fingers rested below her chin, before leaning down for a tender kiss. As he withdraws and sees Melody’s beaming face he smiles wide cradling her face in his hands and returns his lips to hers for an overwhelmingly adoring kiss.

Mel clears her throat before regaining her composure, “I really need to get going…Marley’s waiting for me.”

“Call me if you run into any trouble. See you soon!” Before releasing her from his embrace Tom tucks her hair behind her ear, places a lingering kiss on her forehead and professes, “I love you, darling. I am yours…”

As she made her way out the door she affectionately replied, “And I yours…”

 

* * *

 

Melody walked down the block on her way to meet up with Marley and ride the tube. It had been too long since they had seen each other last and Mel was glad she could invite her out for her birthday. Marley was over the moon to be invited but had no idea about Mel’s cover story; it would have to be explained on the way.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the birthday girl!” Marley shouted as she approached Mel.

As they hugged Melody giggled, “Ah Marley I’ve missed you!”

“I missed you too, babydoll!” Marley was giddy as a school girl, “Gah! How excited are you for tonight?! Tom, Benedict, whoever the hell else they’ve invited…I can’t believe this is all for you!”

Mel avoided eye contact and shuffled her feet, “Actually about that…”

Marley quietly responded with a stern look.

“It’s not what you think,” Mel paused waiting for Marley to protest, “Everyone that’s going knows it’s for me but…”

“But what Mel? It’s about Tom isn’t it?” Marley was obviously biting back fighting words.

Melody took a seat besides Marley as they boarded the train car, “His publicist Luke, who you will be meeting tonight actually, still doesn’t think it’s a good idea to go public. So Benny had the idea to pretend it’s for his birthday to the media.”

“Benny?” Marley scoffed, “What are you just besties with these people now or-“

“Marley, please stop,” Mel was frowning hard, “Please, this is still for my birthday I promise. If anyone asks I’m Benedicts new P.A. That’s what everyone going thinks too.”

Marley’s shoulders dropped in defeat, “I’m so sorry Mel. I guess I’m just a little jealous and I want to make sure these people are treating you right…wait, did you say you’re Benedict Cumberbatch’s new personal assistant?”

“Yeah,” Melody chuckled, “At least I’m pretending I am, though he offered to have me on set with him whenever I wanted.”

Marley’s jaw dropped, “Man, I need friends like yours. Why don’t you let me hang out with you guys!?” She laughed embarrassingly and shrugged, “Sorry again…I know, I know.”

“We’re going to have a fun girl’s night out. I promise! Tom and I have to pretend we’re not a couple so I’m all yours basically,” Melody reassured her friend.

With a curious face Marley pointed to Mel’s neck, “Is that new? Can I see it?”

As Marley reached out to hold it in her hand Mel was prideful, “It’s my birthday present, from Tom.”

“Ooooo, what’s inside?” Marley asked about to open the locket.

Melody swatted Marley’s hand away frantically, “Uh, there’s nothing in there…”

“I see…” Marley was suspicious and Mel feared she would pry.

Before Melody could object Marley’s face relaxed and she joked, “I bet it’s an inside joke, or some private photos or something…” She laughed, “Relax! I’ll let you keep your secret…for now.”

The two girls enjoyed the ride to their stop; as they walked down the busy street they appeared as any pair of close friends would on a Saturday night.

(line)

“Ah! You made it!” Benedict held outstretched arms in excitement to welcome Melody and Marley.

He gave both a warm handshake, covering the handshake with his other hand, and double cheek kisses which left Marley a bit wobbly in the knees. The two girls made the rounds greeting everyone. Around the bar were Luke Windsor, Simon Pegg, Louise Brealey, and a few “normal” friends. Everyone was incredibly polite and kind to both of them. Marley chatted with Simon about some of his work, leaving Mel with the chance to meet Luke for the first time without her interference.

“So, you’re the infamous Melody I keep hearing about,” He approaches her with a face she is unable to read, neither fully pleased nor nefarious.

Apprehensive of how this conversation would go Mel swallowed hard and awkwardly giggled, “Uh, yeah…that’s me…”

“Tom just can’t stop gushing about you! It’s wonderful to finally meet!” Luke was enthusiastically shaking her hand but spoke softly enough so only she could hear.

She politely smiled and went along with it, “Oh, you know how excitable he can get about things…”

_This would be a lot easier to handle and a lot less awkward if Tom was here…Wait where is Tom?_

Looking around she notices he is still nowhere in sight; Mel excuses herself from Luke for a moment to find out why.

“Where’s Tom?” Mel tactfully leaned towards Benny and whispered.

Benedict chuckled as if she had told a joke and whispered back, “Don’t worry he’s on his way, Little Dove.”

Having him call her by her pet name in public brought a rush of heat to Mel’s cheeks; she tried her best to hide her face from view.

Leaning back in Benedict added, “Sorry Martin couldn’t make it out. He wanted to, really, it was just something came up and…”

He sounded genuinely apologetic for his friend’s missed appearance; he never failed to surprise Melody with his endless concern for her even with the smallest things.

“It’s okay, look at everyone else here!” It was taking everything in Mel’s power not to reach out and kiss or comfort him in any way.

Seemingly the feeling was mutual while Benedict held eye contact just a little too long, a little too familiarly. Mel was beginning to sense a feeling deep down inside of her; a feeling she had come to know with Tom. Looking into Benny’s eyes she noted the small details: the slight dimple on his left cheek, the wrinkles developing around his eyes when he smiled, the way his eyes shifted colors like a mood ring. Tonight, in this light, those eyes were an almost icy blue instead of their usual blue-green-gold multicolored mixture.

He awkwardly chuckled to schluff off the sexual tension, “Would you ladies fancy a drink? It’s on me!”

“Oh how I wish it was…literally…” Marley mumbled under her breath.

Mel elbows her friend for the comment, both out of decency and slight jealously.

“I would love a drink!” Melody responded with a smile hoping Benny would ignore Marley’s remark.

Marley clears her throat, “I wouldn’t say no to an appletini…but aren’t you going to ask what she wants?”

Without thinking Benedict had bellied up to the bar knowing full well what Mel would want so he forgot to ask. Luckily no one but Marley had noticed.

“Oh, erm, of course! Silly me! What would you like Melody?” He nervously sputtered out. 

The sooner Tom got there the better but Mel could feel Marley’s questioning eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

“Oh, right! Um I’ll just take a vodka cranberry…thanks,” Mel tried her best to maintain composure.

Melody can hear Marley’s mouth opening behind her, ready to question just what exactly she was seeing. As her back tenses in preparation of the verbal barrage from her friend, the group suddenly begins an uproar of their own. Turning around Mel sees Tom entering and greeting the party with a mysterious woman at his side. A silent rage begins to build in Melody.

_So he can’t be seen with me but he can be seen with her?!_

Luke greats the unknown woman as if they had met many times before, furthering Mel’s confusion.

“Loo!” Tom called out while hugging and kissing Ms. Brealey on the cheeks, “How lovely to see you!”

He still hadn’t even looked toward Melody, causing her heart to sink deep into her gut. Seeing Simon he shouts, “Hey man!” and they embrace. Tom and Simon were laughing at something Simon had said when Benedict finally turned around.

Handing Mel her drink he speaks softly, “wait here, I’ll be right back…”

Benedict warmly greets his dear friend Tom and the female companion, again it seemed like they had already met. Seeing Benny and the woman joke and laugh Melody was beginning to think she was really missing something…

As the woman, with a huge grin and open arms, began to approach Mel she suddenly felt incredibly foolish.

“You must be Emma!” Melody blurted out in revelation at the face now illuminated in better light.  

Before Mel had finished the sentence Emma had wrapped her arms around her and was hugging her more ecstatically than even Marley ever did.

Approaching with his hands in his pockets Tom’s hearty laugher fills the area, “Ehehe. I see you’ve met my sister, Emma…”

“Sorry! I was just so excited to finally meet you!” Emma composed herself and apologized to her brother while gushing to Mel.

It felt like a spark ran across Melody’s skin as Tom held her by the hands and kissed each cheek, “sorry I’m late, love. Em called yesterday to say she was coming to town so I dropped by to pick her up and surprise you…”

Mel blushed and changed the subject by “introducing” Marley to them both. Now that everyone had arrived it was time for the group to find their table and take a seat. Benedict, always a gentleman, pulled out a chair in the middle of a long side of the table for Melody to sit. Once she was seated he pulled out the chair to her right for Marley and then took his own seat directly across from Mel. When Emma and Tom returned with drinks Emma took the seat to the left of Melody so Tom took the seat between his sister and Luke. Mel took a bit of solace in being far enough away from both of her men to make it through dinner.

Between Simon filling the table with almost endless laughter and stories from Louise and the other members, Emma was trying her best to get to know Melody better. Even though she could feel Marley’s frustration with being ignored building Mel had been looking forward to one day meeting anyone from Tom’s family. On the trip home it would be necessary to explain how sorry she was to Marley and how Mel had no idea Emma would be there.

When it was time for dinner to conclude and head to the night club Mel was hoping she could devote more time to Marley. To Melody’s surprise her friend was not nearly as miffed as she should have been during the cab ride over. Apparently one of the fellow party goers had taken an interest in Marley, and she equally to him. This made Mel feel a little less guilty but she still felt horrible.

The club they went to was a typical loud party center but it did have a great VIP section that Benedict had reserved in its entirety for the group. A curious bystander would approach every so often but the separate bar and bartender kept everyone from having to be bothered too much. Mel and Marley ended up not having to pay for a drink the whole night thanks to the various guests. Only problem was the more Mel had to drink the harder it was for her to hold back her feelings towards Tom and Benny. Emma never wandered too far from Melody’s side, even with Luke’s constant insisting she keep away. There were hidden glances here and there between Mel and the boys from across the room; a smile while listening to someone else talk or while taking a sip of their drink. A few times Mel caught one or the other of them staring while she danced with Emma, Loo, and Marley. Tom danced unreservedly as usual but Benedict wasn’t quite drunk enough to fully let loose. Just when it seemed like the night would really take off it was time for everyone to head home. Mel and Marley left first to hopefully avoid any possible media that could be lurking outside, everyone else staggered out their exits as well.

 

* * *

 

Against what Benny and Tom had asked her, Melody checked the web the next afternoon to see if there was any news from their previous night. Indeed a handful of articles with pictures surfaced. There were the expected twitter posts and photos from both Simon and Loo, but there was also much more. The first article she read was titled “Cumberbatch’s Celebrity Studded Birthday Bash!”  and was a simple story about the grouping that included a few pictures of the celebrities mingling before dinner. The second article was titled “New Love Interest for Benedict Cumberbatch?” and was about speculation that Emma and Benedict had something going on between them with photos of them hugging, laughing, later dancing together and leaving the club together with Tom. Melody was a little irritated but tried to blow it off. The next article was filled with various photos from both dinner and the club, someone had obviously been following them, and it was a step by step account of what happened throughout the night and who was involved titled “Photos of Benedict Cumberbatch at Nightclub”. There were photos of the group laughing during dinner, the celebrities stuffing their mouths with food, sipping drinks and wine, quite a few photos of everyone dancing happily and a few close-ups of Benedict sitting on a couch with Loo and Melody. That article linked to another one with questions about this “Unknown Woman Spotted Out on the Town with Benedict Cumberbatch” who was extra friendly with Benedict and Emma. Photos of Mel greeting Emma and sitting with her at dinner were included as well as them dancing together at the club. The really incriminating photos though were of Benedict with his arm around Mel’s waist and talking in her ear while they ordered from the bar. He had only had his arm around her waist for a moment to excuse himself while he squeezed in, but someone had taken the photo at the most opportune time. They did seem to like her outfit when stating, “The well-dressed mystery woman in the little black dress seemed to blend into the group seamlessly.” Melody sighed. Well at least she had dodged speculation of her being with Tom. This was just the beginning of what was going to happen; she should have listened to the boys in the first place. In any case she brought it up to Tom and Benedict who both already knew their publicists would be on top of the situation. Loo had even defensively tweeted, “Setting the record straight! That “mysterious woman” is Benedict’s lovely new assistant, now be nice! xx”

 

* * *

 

Marley was too far gone by the time the girls caught a cab to address any of her reservations from earlier and Melody was grateful for that. After helping Marley to her apartment and tucking her into bed safely it was time from Mel to make her own way home.

Taking care of Marley took more time than Mel thought because both Tom and Benedict were already back at the flat when she arrived. It seemed they had been in the middle of a small argument when she opened the door.

“You still could have told me…” Benedict’s voice was soft, almost hurt.

The two men were seated across from each other at the kitchen table; Tom’s hand rubbed his lowered forehead in anguish and frustration with himself.

“Oh,” she started while closing the door, “Sorry…am I interrupting something?”

“I have been foolish…nay selfish, my love,” Tom greets her with a soft kiss across the knuckles of her hand in his and sighs.

Rising from the chair Benedict move towards her with a small wrapped box, “Happy Birthday, Little Dove.”

Tom stepped to the side to allow her to take the item from Benedict. As she looked down at the present in her hands Benny cradled her face with one hand and kissed the top of her head.

Once she made her way through the wrapping paper and opened the package Benedict added, “I know it’s not jewelry, but I set it up so it’s ready to go…”

Mel was confused until she saw what the box contained; a brand new iPod with a custom case and already on a start screen with listed playlists. Poor Benedict was stuck worriedly waiting while she curiously inspected the gift.

Benedict’s voice broke as he started, “Y-you can always, erm, put whatever music you want on there. I just put together a few playlists an-“

“Benny,” she interrupted him and reached up to stroke his cheek, “I love it! So thoughtful of you!”

His face relaxed slightly as she excitedly kissed him.

“How about a glass of wine?” Tom spoke up from across the kitchen holding an unopened bottle they bought for her birthday.

While proceeding to hook her new iPod up to the dock in the living room Mel answered, “Absolutely!”

Tom chuckles and pours all three of them a glass.

Two bottles of wine, almost a dozen bottles of ale and a few shots of liquor later the three were well and drunk.

“Aw man,” Tom let out an exacerbated moan, “Time to break the seal…”

Mel giggled, drink held up to her lips, at his drunken potty waddle around the kitchen corner to the bathroom.

“So did you have a good birthday celebration?” Benedict asked from the seat beside her, trying to inconspicuously scoot his chair closer.

Playing into his advances Mel leans towards him to bring their faces close, “the very best my dear…”

Just as Benedict’s lips were about to brush against hers the song changed; he hopped out of his chair so fast he almost knocked her over. [“I Can’t Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)” by Four Tops](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwh2QloOnS0) plays.

“OH! I love this song!” He proclaimed while beginning to dance and sing along to her once the lyrics started in, “Ooooo sugar pie honey bunch, you know that I love you, I can’t help myself…”

Suddenly when the background vocals kicked in Tom came _Risky Business_ power sliding around the corner on his feet, “In and out my life…you come and you go…”

The men began belting out the song in unison to Mel and dancing adorably. Benny’s movements involved a lot of shoulder wiggling, hand gestures, and pointing while Tom did something that resembled “The Carlton” from _The Fresh Prince of Bel Air._ Once the second chorus started the men grabbed Mel by each hand to have her join them. Lined up alongside each other with arms wrapped behind the other’s backs and Mel in the middle, they swayed side to side singing so loudly it probably woke the neighbors. Laughter roared through the room as the song ended.

“I love you guys,” Mel giggled while wiping away a tear from laughter.

Benedict seemed to tense up a bit beside her.

Tom took her in his arms and spun her around into a dip, “and we love you, Kitten!”

He gave her a kiss and a grin before returning her upright but he did not let her go; instead they danced which evolved into sensual hip motions bringing a heat into the room. Mel tried to kiss Tom so he grabbed her hand and twirled her outwards. A little wobbly on her feet she stumbled into Benedict.

“Whoo no more drinks for me!” she joked while he helped her regain her balance.

With Benny behind her Tom approached from the front and mischievously chuckled, “I think I have a way to help keep you standing…but perhaps only for a little while…”

Tom’s body pressed her into Benedict and she fought to figure out which hands on her body went to which man. With his lips against hers, Tom had one hand clutching her hair at the base of her neck and the other trailing down her cleavage and against her bra. From behind Benedict was placing sweet kisses across her neck and shoulder while both his hands rested on her hips. It may have been the alcohol or the fact that she hadn’t experienced such a bombarding of sensations but Melody had never been so immediately wet and ready before. A nibble from Benny on her shoulder brought a loud moan from her lips and onto Tom’s.

“Hmmm,” Tom pulled away biting his lip, “I think we may be onto something here…”

He giggled and quickly returned to explore Mel’s mouth with a deep kiss. Tom’s hand traveled into her bra and slowly caressed her tender mound. When he gripped her breast in his hand her hips flew back into Benedict’s with delight and a slight groan eeked out from him, across her skin. Benedict’s hands had finally had enough time being gentlemanly at this point; hiking up her dress’s hem with one hand the long fingers of his other hand slid across the fabric of her panties. Melody could feel the stiffness in his pants pressed against her ass. Almost every excitable spot on her body was being stimulated at once. Tom pulled her breast out of her bra cup and her dress, leaving it more open for his attention. His thumb rolled across her nipple while he kissed his way down. Mel’s hand clutched onto Benedict’s holding up her dress while her other hand dug into Tom’s arm; her hips found a rhythm grinding against Benny’s hips.

“Mel, I…” he began to whisper into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Before he could say whatever he had intended Tom’s tongue flicked Melody’s nipple and forced her to cry out. Taking a cue from Tom, Benedict’s fingers pushed the fabric between her thighs out of way and touched skin to skin. Her mouth, her breasts, her pussy, her neck, and even her ass were all being attended to at the same time. Benedict finally slips a fingertip into her opening while circling her clit with his thumb sending her over the edge. Mel’s whimpers were muffled by Tom’s mouth against hers; she could feel him smiling from the pleasure of feeling her cries from another man’s affections flow from her lips. After neglecting to move her hands up to this point Melody ran her hand across the front of Tom’s pants and cupped his crotch. She had taken him by surprise forcing him to take a gasp of air. Using only one hand Mel unfastened his belt, his button and his zipper. Without her noticing the three had moved a few feet so that Tom was right in front of the arm of the couch. Using both hands she simultaneously drew Tom’s cock out of his underwear, precum leaking from his tip, and pushed him to sit on the couch arm. He playfully chuckled before guiding himself back; the bottom half of his legs hung over the arm of the couch while he lay flat of his back for her. Melody placed herself between his knees and bent over to kiss his stomach which became exposed during the tussle. His hands moved though her hair while Tom’s breath became uneven. Once her lips finally wrapped around his tip Tom threw his head back with a grunt and gasp. Mel’s hand not being used to stabilize herself steadied his shaft at the base while her tongue and mouth moved in unison.

During this time Benedict had not left her unattended. Like a wave crashing down the three of them fluidly moved together. Benedict had shifted himself with Melody’s movements and knelt onto the floor while she leaned over above him. Turning his body to face her, Benedict angled himself between her legs. His tongue slowly ran from her opening to her clit where he would gently suck before starting the motion over again. Each moan he drove from her vibrated across Tom’s cock and added to Tom’s pleasure, in turn adding to Benedict’s enjoyment. It was a big circle of sexual fulfillment. Twice more Mel came before she had to stop Benedict who would have enthusiastically kept going. Melody was being driven wild but didn’t know how much longer Tom would be able to last beneath her.

Continuing to stroke Tom in her hand she turned her head to speak down to Benedict, “How about you get on up here, Benny boy?”

“Gladly…” his intense voice rumbles against her skin causing her to throw her head back. 

No one had even bothered to remove a piece of clothing at this point, and that wasn’t about to change. There was a clanking of a belt being unfastened and almost immediately Benedict’s dripping tip was pressing against her slit. Hooking his thumb beneath her panties to keep them off to the side Benedict carefully slid himself inside of her. No matter how much she protested that he couldn’t hurt her he was always hesitant and cautious with his movements.

“Harder! Benny, please!” she moaned while driving her hips into his.

It was her “birthday” night and she was going to get what she wanted. Leaning his upper body against her for a better angle Benny kissed and nipped her back while he draped his arms around her body; one hand fondled her breasts and the other teased her clit. He was as rough as he had ever gotten with her with each hard drive of his shaft. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to focus on Tom in her mouth as she cried out.

“Mel…M-,” Benedict voice was quiet in her ear as he was trying to warn how close he was to the edge.

Goose bumps formed across her skin from Benny’s pleading voice. Mel’s lips slid down Tom’s cock as far as she could; Tom’s hips thrusted up in motion with her mouth and he cried out her name.

“Come with me!” Melody breathlessly begged after swallowing Tom’s warm load.

With a few more firm thrusts he roared out and they climaxed together. Collapsing forward, the three lay against each other on the couch; Mel’s head against Tom’s chest and Benedict’s head against Mel’s back.

Tom brushed Melody’s hair out of her face and blissfully muttered, “You never cease to amazing me, Kitten…”

She lazily smiled as he kissed her forehead, “Same goes for you, babe…”

They all lay there for a moment recovering; Mel suddenly felt that it seemed as if Tom’s other hand was also affectionately running through Benedict’s dampened curls at her back.

“Hey,” Tom broke the silence and lifted his head sluggishly, “Does she call you Benny Boy often?”

Benedict chuckled bashfully, “I’d say it is one of her more favored pet names, yes.” After a pause he swept her hair to the side of her neck to place a trail of kisses on her back, “And it sounds oh so delicious when it leaves her lips…”

“Oh that’s just not fair!” Tom playfully complained to Mel, “Why don’t I get called a sexy name?”

She giggled and buried her head against Tom’s chest, “Uh, I don’t know I guess? What would I say, Diddle-me-Hiddles?”

Benedict started laughing so hard he fell to the floor and Tom shook his head with a good chuckle, “point taken…”

From his position on the floor Benedict yanked Mel down to sit across his lap, her back propped against the couch’s side. His smile was beaming and left her with a warm feeling in her belly.

“May I see?” he politely asked pointing at the locket.

Melody excitedly nodded so he took the trinket in his hand, examining it closely.

“Wow…it really is beautiful…” Benedict commented with a sad reluctance.

Tom propped himself up by his elbows to see over the arm of the couch and proudly say, “You should open it!”

Hesitantly, almost as if he feared what the necklace contained, Benedict popped the latch. He was silent at first, almost as if what he was seeing wasn’t registering.

“Is that?” he asked tilting the locket in the light to see the engravings at all angles.

Tom chuckled, “You bet! I am terribly sorry I didn’t tell you about the gift but I did think to include you in it. Now she can keep us both close to her heart…”

“I…I…um…thank you…” Benedict mumbled out, clearly moved by the gesture.

While Benny collected himself, Mel poked her head around the couch the best she could to flash a smile at Tom.

“So is that what you guys were talking about when I came in, Benny?” she asked turning back towards Benedict.

He nodded, looked at Tom with a smile, and grabbed Mel’s face for a single firm kiss.

 

* * *

 

After having only a handful more days together Benny was off on a two week long press tour for a movie being released in a few months. This sort of thing was never going to get easier for Melody. She almost preferred the shorter stints together at home; they helped keep them all from getting too complacent or building any sense of normalcy. The transition of living together was also eased into much more comfortably this way. There were times she forgot that she indeed lived with Tom; he was gone so often it just felt as though he would come for a visit.

“Words cannot express how much I will miss you, Little Dove…” Benedict’s forehead crinkling as he looked up towards her with an exacerbated sigh.

They lie naked and sprawled out on the bed post-coitus; Mel on her back in the middle and Benedict almost perpendicular to her right side and his legs hanging off the edge. He didn’t lay his head across her stomach but beside it, unruly curls tickling her bare skin. His left hand reached up and slowly stroked the top of her thigh while his right hand was intertwined with hers on his chest.

Mel clutched his hand harder, “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“I know, bu-“ Benedict was interrupted by Tom lightly rapping at the bedroom door and opening it.

“Sorry man, I hate to be a bother but you’re going to be late,” Tom was always the most punctual of the three so this was no surprise.

“Shit!” Benny shouted before shooting up from the bed and quickly getting dressed.

He dashed off to the bathroom to fix his obvious sex hair and rearrange his wrinkled clothing. Luckily since he was just going to the airport a little bit of disheveled-ness was expected.

Still standing in the doorway Tom confessed, “I love seeing the way you look at him, watch him…”

“Huh? Why is that?” she inquired rolling onto her side to face him.

Tom moved to sit on the bed’s edge and softly caressed the top of her hip, “It’s the same way you look at me except I get to see it from the outside. I get to see what it looks like for you to love me, and good God is it wondrous to see.”

Without saying anything Benedict rushed back into the bedroom and right up to Melody. One hand steadied him on the bed while the other hand wrapped fingers delicately across her cheek and into her hair. Cradling her face he kissed her passionately; with each breath of air he took she felt like he was drinking her in, taking all that he could. Mel lost all sense of time but she certainly wasn’t going to stop him.

“Ben, darling…” once again Tom, the voice of reason, interrupted.

When Benedict withdrew with one last quick kiss Mel was stunned and staring at him with smitten eyes.

“I will be back before you know it sweetheart! Laters!” Benedict waved with a kiss and was gone before she could even gather her scrambled thoughts.

Tom quickly followed him to help get the luggage to the taxi, leaving Melody alone to her thoughts. If she looked at Benny like she looks at Tom, how she looks loving Tom, did that mean she loved Benedict? Of course she loved him…but did she _love_ him? Already?

 

* * *

 

Tom had spent most of the day seated at the kitchen table reading, and re-reading, a small pile of scripts for potential projects. Curled up on the couch and wrapped in her favorite striped blanket of his Mel caught up on the internet, exchanged texts with Benedict, and would every once and a while wander over to Tom to give him a supportive rub on the shoulder or kiss on the cheek. Without him noticing she was able to prepare a kettle for afternoon tea.

“Oh, bless you!” he was pleasantly surprised as she handed him a cup of tea made to his liking. “You didn’t have to…darling…”

His brows furrowed with guilt as he made his “forgive me” face. 

She shrugged and clutched her own cup, “On a rainy, Autumn Sunday like today…just seemed like you were missing something!”

With a playfully mocking American accent he declared, “You make a mean brew for an American, baby.”

“Well, I did learn from the best,” she referred to him with a wink and they had a good laugh.

Mel hung her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind and snuggling her face into his inviting skin. He placed his hands over hers and tenderly caressed them with his thumbs.

“I promise I won’t be much longer,” he turned his face with an apologetic look.

She half smiled and kissed his cheek, “hey, I’m not going anywhere…take your time.”

He pressed the side of his face against hers and squeezed her hands in his own way of hugging her back from that angle.

“Oh!” he softly huffed turning to face her again and pattering the chair back with his fingers, “I haven’t hopped on twitter in quite a few days…could you take a photo of me here with my scripts and tea? And then upload if for me, my love?”

Whipping her phone out of her back pocket Melody takes a candid photo of Tom deep in thought, sipping from his mustache adorned mug and flipping the page of a script.

She ran it through a filter, added a caption that read ‘ _working on some new projects, very exciting!’_ and showed it to him, “how’s this?”

“Brilliant!” Tom smiled his heartfelt smile and made a kissy face to request she come closer.

Rolling her eyes with a playful smirk she gladly leaned across the table for a kiss before making her way back to the couch.

“Shall I skim through the fan messages and tweets again to show you later as well?” Mel asked throwing the blanket around her shoulders.

Tom bashfully grinned up at her rubbing the back of his neck, “I would appreciate that, darling…”

There was only one thing Tom was better at than being her lover and that was delivering excellent fan service. Recently he had given Mel access to his twitter account to help him keep up to date with fans; he no longer had to worry about his assistant’s judgment calls, he got through more posts actually, and it helped keep Melody busy and entertained.

During her twitter and internet diving Mel couldn’t help but think about Benny. They were in that stage where when he was around he went out of his way to try and include her in almost everything he could and hardly left her side. Whereas Tom would do his own thing and Mel would get her own stuff done. It could have been too suffocating or left her feeling lonely, but having both men was perfect. Realizing things like this kept her positive about their complex situation.

About an hour or so later Melody heard a loud sigh and turned around to see Tom pushing the script pile to the side and rising from the table. She watched him silently, admiring Tom… _her_ Tom.

“What’s the verdict sweetie?” With a content smile she closed her laptop and inquired as he approached.

Once he was seated beside her, arm resting across the couch behind Mel and his right ankle up on top of his left thigh, he let out another small sigh.

Tom’s hand ran anxiously along top of his propped up leg, “I don’t know…there were a few I really liked, even a romantic comedy, but the schedules conflict. My favourite is for a character that reminds me a bit of Iago…but I don’t want to start getting typecasted…”

“Like Iago from _Othello_?” She asked and he nodded, “that’s actually one of the only Shakespearean works I am familiar with…”

Tom looked like a child who had just had his candy stolen, “how am I learning of this tragic bit of information now?!”

“It somehow never came up,” Melody shrugged knowing how much he loved Shakespeare, “growing up in the US there was hardly any Shakespeare covered in classes and I’ve always struggled trying to understand it on my own, no matter how hard I tried.”

She could see the light bulb go off before Tom said, “I have an idea…if you are interested…”

Getting up from the couch he went to grab a copy of _Othello_ from the bookshelf.

“Ben told me how much you love it when he reads aloud…so…” he motioned for Mel to scoot over a bit towards the middle of the couch.

Positioning himself behind her he leaned against the arm of the couch, bent his leg up against the couch back and left his other leg off to the side with his foot on the floor. Once he was comfortable he gave his chest a pat to signal Melody to lean back against him. She did, resting her head against his chest and stretching her legs along the length of the couch and crossing them at the ankle.

“Perhaps,” he continued as he opened the book on her lap, “we could take a page from his book, so to speak, and I could read through some Shakespeare with you…we’d start here with something you already know…”

She giggles and bent her head back to look at him, “so sort of like a lesson…we read it part by part and talk it over so I understand?”

“Yes, exactly,” he snickered and joked, “I knew my time at uni would come in handy eventually…”

“I always forget that you studied classic lit. Isn’t this boring for you then? Mel inquired.

Tom practically gasped, “Never! If you are willing to listen I could talk about Shakespeare, specifically, for ages. Hell, I’m probably going to bore you!”

“Why didn’t we think of this sooner? I love when you get all passionate and excited about stuff…it’s adorable!” she smiled before turning back around and pulling the blanket over them.

As he slipped his index finger under the first page readying it to flip she could feel him smile, “there are two things on this big blue Earth I will always have time and passion for…and that is Shakespeare, and you…”

They chuckled but it was still the honest truth.

“Melody?” Tom curiously inquired while sniffing her shoulder area.

She turned her head just enough to say, “yeah?”

“Are you…wearing my deodorant?” he fought off a giggle while asking and waggled an eyebrow.

Mel hung her head in her palm to hide her blushing, “Uh…yes…I’m sorry, I just ran out of mine and…”

“Ehehe, anytime…” Tom chuckled and hugged her close to his chest, “Ben was right, this is quite romantic isn’t it?”

They giggled together once again, snuggled together in their blanket, before they dove into the misfortunes of poor Othello.

 

* * *

 

Tom was barely home for a week, and only a few days after Benedict had left, before he had to leave again. The only thing worse than saying goodbye was that she would be living alone for over a week before Benedict was able to stop back for a bit. It was bound to happen every now and then so Melody made sure to schedule some time with Marley; she still owed Marley anyways after Emma stole her attention most of the night last time they say one another. Unfortunately there was a huge project being developed at the company, leaving Marley little free time.

In the meantime it was fun for Mel to keep up with their interviews and events both online and on TV, always learning something new and cheering herself up a bit. During the middle of watching Benedict’s latest late night talk show appearance Mel’s phone buzzed with a new message.

 

 

_Hey hon, can we move our coffee date?  
Boss says he needs me for a conference tomorrow and  
I don’t know when I’d get done._

Moving it back a day would put their meet up when Benny was set to come home. Mel, unsure if she wanted to miss any more time with him, asked Benedict what he thought. She knew what he would probably say but she still felt she needed to hear it. His text read:

 

 

_Don’t be silly, of course you should see Marley!_  
In fact if you don’t reschedule I’ll make you wait  
even longer to see me and that would make me sad.  
You don’t want me to be sad, do you? ;)

She couldn’t help but giggle; Melody really couldn’t wait to see him again finally. It was settled then Mel would reschedule her café meeting with Marley, who joked she was glad Tom allowed her to do that. Marley’s attitude towards Tom was starting to get under Mel’s skin. As a grown woman she had the power to dictate whom she spent her time around and if that meant less time with Marley it was Melody’s choice. She just wished Marley could see it wasn’t Tom causing them to spend less time together.

 

* * *

 

“For a second I thought you stood me up!” Marley only half teased as Mel entered the café.

Giving her friend a hug before taking a seat across from her she apologized, “I know I’m so sorry! Tom had a few minutes so he gave me a call and I couldn’t pass it up with how busy he is right now.”

Even though it was the truth Marley seemed skeptical, regardless she sipped from her cup and left Melody’s late arrival go.

“Soooooo what have you been up to that I never see you anymore?” Marley cheerfully asked while Mel looked over the menu.

Looking up quickly and then avoiding eye contact Mel replied, “I’m not avoiding you I promise! I’ve just been…busy.”

“Busy, eh?” Marley raised a suspicious eyebrow, “and just what exactly is keeping you so busy?”

Mel shrugged and still avoided eye contact, “Uhhh just the usual stuff I guess…”

Surprisingly Marley again allowed this to slide and just changed the subject. The two girls actually had a great conversation during their light lunch and café drinks, Mel with her tea and Marley with her fancy-too-long-of-a-name coffee drink. Time flew by when Mel checked her phone’s clock as she paid her check.

“I need to get going. I’m really sorry Mar-“ Melody was interrupted by Marley.

She was obviously hurt but didn’t raise her voice, “I finally get you all to myself and you have to leave already? It’s Tom isn’t it? He just can’t stand to share you with anyone…”

Marley had no idea just how wrong about that last sentence she was. It was killing Mel to keep all the secrets from her best friend and that she kept hurting her; it was time for the truth.

“Look, Marley, I haven’t been totally honest with you…” Mel confessed with a deep sigh.

Marley snapped back, “No shit, Sherlock!”

She tried to fight it but Mel had to smirk a little at her friend’s choice of words.

“What’s so funny?” Marley sat back in her chair incredibly confused.

Before answering Melody scanned the room and then leaned in close to whisper, “Well you know how I’m dating Tom and I live there and everything?”

Marley nodded.

“Welllll,” Mel continued apprehensively before sputtering out quickly, “It’s not just Tom; I’m with Benedict too…”

She flinched awaiting Marley’s reaction.

Surprisingly calm Marley asks, “Like…you’re cheating on Tom?”

“No, not like that at all…it’s more like it’s the three of us and they, uh, share me I guess,” Melody started blushing brightly as she confesses.

Marley’s face begins to contort in anger, “Wait so you’re not just fucking one incredibly hot Hollywood actor…but two? And that’s why I never see you? Ohhhhhh, It all makes sense now!”

Mel sat silent and suddenly ashamed of her actions.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Marley was shouting loud enough to draw attention.

There was still no response from Melody.

“I can’t…I can’t even…” the flabbergasted Marley stood up from the table.

Mel squeaked out a sincere, “I’m sorry…”

“You know what? You have fun with your fucking boy toys you whore! And don’t bother calling me, I don’t want to waste your ‘precious’ time…” Marley spewed in fury at Mel before throwing a wad of cash onto the table and storming out.

 Stunned, Mel sat still for a moment before collecting her things and leaving. Her face was emotionless as she fought back the tears on the cab ride home.

 

* * *

 

As soon as she passed the threshold of the apartment door the tears began falling down her cheeks. Mel leaned against the back of the door as it closed and fell to the floor. Having heard the door open Benedict shot out of the back room with an excited smile; seeing her sobbing he rushed to her side before she even reached the ground.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he frantically asks cradling her face in one hand and examining her body for any harm with the other.

She lunges against his chest into a much needed hug before explaining, “Mar-Marley hates me. She’s never going to speak to me again…I shouldn’t have told her, I-“

Continuing to hold her in his arms Benedict takes a guess at what she was talking about, “You told her about me...didn’t you?”

Shaking and sobbing Mel nodded and nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m so sorry, Little Dove…” he kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against it, “this sort of retaliation is why Tom and I are so concerned about you. Imagine how much worse it would be from total strangers…”

She had stopped crying but still sniffled, “I don’t care if it’s from someone I don’t know…she was my best friend!”

“Would you like me to read you _The Princess Bride_?” Benedict suggested with a sorrowful smile.

He would do anything to help end her suffering. 

She smiled for the first time since arriving back, “Movie instead? I could really use some Benny cuddles.”

 “Alright,” he agreed with a chuckle and then leaned close to her ear softly adding, “as you wish…”

Melody giggles and Benedict surprises her by lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to the sofa.

“Oof!” she lets out as he sets her down and she bonks her elbow on a corner.

“Sorry!” he apologizes and starts walking into the kitchen, “I’ll get you a cuppa…”

Without hesitation Mel snuggles up in the striped blanket from the back of the couch.

“Benny?” she asks to get his attention.

Benedict peeks his head around the corner, “yes, love?”

“Could you add a dash of milk and a sugar cube for me darling?” she asks in an almost apologetic manner.

“As you wish…” he adds with a smirk before returning to the kettle.

 

> _That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying "As you wish", what he meant was, "I love you." And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! The love I get from you fans keeps me going with this xoxo


	12. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need is a little help from a friend.

Melody sat staring blankly at the wall, rifling through the mess of thoughts in her mind. She had almost professed her love without thinking and, though it was true, she felt reluctant to let Benedict know. Things had never ended well for Mel whenever she was the one to say “I love you” first. Perhaps things could be different…perhaps not…

 

“Here we go.” Benedict startled Mel from her daze by sitting beside her and handing her the fresh cup of tea. Making a goofy face and smiling he added, “Let’s turn that frown upside down, love!”

 

A hint of a smile began to creep across her face as she took her first sip.

 

“Was that a smile I saw?” he teased her gingerly.

 

Mel’s grin widened, “Thanks Benny baby…what would I do without you?”

 

“Now, now,” Benedict cautioned, “you keep talking like that and people may begin to think you love me...”

 

She hesitated before mumbling out, “but…I do…”

 

“Hmm?” he exclaimed quizzically, positive that he had misheard her.

 

Melody sighed lightly, “I do love you, Benny…”

 

Benedict was motionless beside her, leaving her with a knot in the pit of her stomach.

 

Mel sputtered out frantically, “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I know you hardly know me an-“

 

Benny wrapped his fingers around her hands, giving a nervous chuckle before looking into her eyes and stating, “I know _The Princess Bride_ is your favorite movie to watch when you are sick or sad. I know your middle name is Rose. I know your favorite food is grilled cheese, cut diagonally. I know you prefer to drink tea out of a mug rather than a teacup or glass. I know you hate cooked green peppers but love the flavor they leave behind. I know your favorite color is actually yellow, even though you let your family think it’s still pink. I know you cry every time you hear “Rainbow Connection” sung by Kermit the Frog. I know when you were eight you fell and scraped your knee while playing outside when you weren’t supposed to be, tearing a hole in your new tights, then blamed it on your brother knocking you over which got him grounded. I know you just possibly lost your best friend because of me, yet here you still are. I know you love Tom…and now, I know that you love me. Little Dove, I have been under your spell from the very start. You have bewitched me; I fell for you so hard I have constantly feared the feeling was not mutual. Clearly I was wrong. I love you, Melody.”

 

She was taken aback as Benedict’s hand cupped her face for an escalating, tender kiss. The movie was playing but suddenly Mel couldn’t care less about it. Mid-kiss Benny yanked her up off of the couch with him and into his arms; her legs straddling his waist were being held up by his hands wrapped around her thighs. The staggering and effortless motion left Melody weak in the knees, so it was a good thing she only had to focus on her mouth against his. By the time she came up for air Benedict had brought them into the bedroom and gently laid her across the bed. A sweet smile and hearty chuckle came from him as he brought his body over her. Mel giggled back, positioning him between her legs and running a hand down his chest. As Benedict lowered himself to kiss her his hips gracefully rolled down to grind against her; Melody effortlessly raised her hips against his. Shoving a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck she was careful not to tug but needed to grip him ever so tightly. Benedict didn’t stop her but instead began nipping at her neck and earlobe. The ends of his hair curling around her fingers, the warmth of his breath on her neck, his hard manhood grazing her most intimate area…

 

Suddenly Benedict pulled back and shifted downwards. Gliding both hands along her sides he slowly but surely lifts Mel’s blouse to reveal most of her midsection; his lips leaving delicate kisses in a trail down past her navel to the edge of her pants. When his nose tickles her lower belly she can’t contain her squirming giggle and although she doesn’t see it she can feel Benny’s smile hovering above her exposed skin.  With a leg steadying him on the floor he pushed himself upright just enough to unbutton Mel’s jeans and shimmy them off her legs. She props herself up on her elbows to watch him as he removes his own trousers leaving him in only boxers and a t-shirt. Quickly Melody seizes the moment, flips herself up to kneel on the edge of the bed by him, whips off her blouse, and takes hold of the bottom of his shirt. As soon as she had the fabric clear of his head Benedict cradled her face between both his hands for a consuming kiss. Although she needed one hand against his chest for balance Mel used the other to run her fingers along the back his hand. Benny brought his hand to rest on top of hers with his thumb caressing her cheek. Taking his time to feel every inch of her skin he passes his hands over her arms, her sides, and down to her hips. He slipped his fingers under the lacey edges of her thong and inched the panties down to her knees painstakingly slow, never losing eye contact. Once the panties could go no further due to Melody’s position on the bed Benedict grasped them with one hand, put the other hand behind her mid-back for leverage, and in one motion yanked the underwear onto the floor and forced Mel onto her back again on the bed. She gave an aroused giggled which triggered a proud chuckle from Benedict. He crawled onto the bed to join her after removing his boxers and leaving himself in the nude; feeling his bare skin along her thighs she throws her head back with an anticipatory gasp of air.

 

“Come here,” Benedict sweetly requests as he holds her waist lightly to flip her over him.

 

Seductively she obliges him while sliding the length of his shaft along the wetness of her opening, “how’s this?”

 

Benedict swallows hard and takes a deep breath, fighting to keep composure for the moment. He sits upright, crossing his legs behind Mel and shifting hers so they cross behind him. They sat face to face neither one in more control than the other. His middle finger slides beneath the strap of her bra; the only piece of fabric separating total skin to skin contact.  He follows the strap he is slowly sliding down her shoulder with fiery, passionate kisses. Melody cannot help but whimper and rock herself against him impatiently. With the second strap he takes less time as he is clearly getting eager himself. Once both straps have cleared her shoulders Benedict uses only one hand to unclasp the cumbersome fabric; his other hand clutches her ass to bring them together even tighter as they kiss. Using his arms across her lower back he lifts her upwards just enough to bring her exposed breasts closer to his face. The pair begin breathing heavily as Benedict kisses, licks, sucks and nips at her supple mounds. Mel, aching deep inside, cannot wait any longer and with him holding her up she can easily work herself onto his throbbing cock.

 

Almost instantly she cries out in ecstasy with a small orgasm; Benedict growls deeply in response. There wrapped around one another, in a nest of charcoal sheets, they sway and thrust back and forth. Melody’s hips rolled swiftly against him while Benedict’s mouth continued to attend to her breasts, lips and any and all skin he could reach. They took things slow but intense; quiet moans and breathless panting filled the air with sex. Her clit rubbing along his lower abdomen and her sweet spot being hit deep inside she came over and over. Sweat beads began dripping down their skin which only aided in avoiding unwanted friction. Mel’s hands dug into the flesh on his chest and back as a noticeable pressure built in her low with an extra gush of liquid between her thighs.

 

Benedict cradled her head by the base of her neck bringing his mouth to her ear; all she can make out of the whispered ragged words are “with me now.” They stayed pressed together tightly, forehead to forehead, chest against to chest. Soft groans emitted from him as her walls climaxed forcefully around him driving Benedict into a simultaneous orgasm. Using both hands to push Mel’s hair away from her face he brings her mouth to his for a set of kisses; both catching their breath between the touch of lips. He leaves on last kiss on the tip of her nose.

 

“I guess I’m more about show than tell,” he joked with a raspy chuckle.   

 

Melody let out a content sigh with a smile, “I’d say you said it quite well but I won’t argue that you definite showed it fantastically…Benny boy, I don’t think I’ve ever made love like tha-“

 

*“Shhhhh,” Benedict lightly pressed a finger to her lips, “If this were just me I’d be truly flattered but, with Tom and…well, let’s just agree that was amazing?”

 

She realized what he was getting at and simply nodded, “absolutely agreed…”                       

 

It didn’t matter to Benedict that Tom wasn’t there to hear her statement; he didn’t want to have that knowledge make things awkward in any way. Of course he didn’t mind being told by Melody that it was great or that he was amazing, but being told something he did was the best or better than something with Tom was uncomfortable. He would hope Tom felt the same way about him but in the end Benedict would never bring the issue to attention.

 

“Oh! My tea!” Mel shouted out as she dismounted and stepped off the bed.

 

Benedict couldn’t help but laugh at his adorable love but didn’t want her to leave just yet.

 

“Wait,” he quietly pleaded while reaching for her arm, “Please stay…just stay here with me?”

 

She suddenly felt foolish to run from this moment between them and happily took his outstretched hand. Crawling back on the bed she sat behind him and embraced him; her arms flung over his shoulders and Benedict had taken her hands in his. Mel kissed and nuzzled his shoulder keeping her face next to his. He giggled, which she assumed was from her touch but it turned out he had come up with a plan.

 

“You should have gotten away while you still could!” he followed with a playfully sinister chuckle.

 

Before she could respond with anything Benedict collapsed forward onto his stomach, pinning Mel to his back and leaving her unable to move.

 

“Ow! Ow! OW!” She started shouting in pain.

 

Benedict immediately freed her arms and she rolled to his side.

 

Still on his stomach he turned to her with extreme concern, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry! Are y-“

 

“Got ya!” Melody burst out into laughter, “Two can play at that game sweetie!”

 

He joined in her laughter, “Fair enough, love. Fair enough.”

 

Mel curled up along his side with her face resting upon his back; Benedict lay with his face turned towards her and his hands propped beneath his head. Both had a truly blissful smile across their face that almost nothing could damper. They lay basking in each other’s presence until the sun’s light disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 During Tom’s month away, Mel was home alone, with Benedict gone doing some pick-up shots for series 3 of _Sherlock_. It wasn’t too terrible, only a few days that he had to be away from her on location. She was wearing the cotton t-shirt Benedict had worn the night before he left; admittedly she wore it to feel sexy just as much as she wore it for his scent. It was a lavender-ish purple and it paired nicely with her cyan boyshorts. To keep herself busy she blasted music, dusted, danced around, and belted out the lyrics to her favorite songs. Without Marley in her life and with no full-time job Melody was beginning to feel truly lonely; possibly even a little bored with no one else there. Perhaps she would look into getting a part-time job; especially because she always felt strange and guilty even thinking about buying anything for herself with Tom or Benedict’s money.

 

“Baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you…yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go…” she is mid-chorus into “One More Night” by Maroon 5.

 

A familiar voice interrupts her vocal performance, “So very cliché you know, waltzing around in my shirt…”

 

“I was not ‘waltzing’…” She retorts with a sarcastic face that melts into an excited grin.

 

Mel turns and abruptly runs towards him; his return was always a pleasant surprise. Benedict embraces her in his arms, dipping her romantically. Mel yanks him closer forcefully and without any way to brace himself the pair simply ends up falling on the floor together.

 

“Well aren’t we just the most coordinated pair,” he scoffs rubbing his elbow and lying on his back.

 

Melody blows her hair out of her face, “Hey! I can be coordinated!”

 

“Hmm, I think I may need some convincing,” Benedict raises an eyebrow and bites his lower lip to egg her on.

 

Not one to turn down a challenge she starts at his ankles and coyly crawls her way up his extended body, “Be careful what you wish for, Benny boy.”

 

He tossed his head back with an aroused groan hearing her utter those two simple words. Her body slithers as she slides her hands slowly up his thighs to his chest. Once at his groin, her hips swivel smoothly downwards against him and then back up again.  Reaching his shirt collar she grabs on to pull his lips closer letting her mouth hover just above his.

 

Mel teases, “Was that ‘coordinated’ enough for you?”

 

“Definitely need more convincing…” he naughtily declared before their lips collided.

 

His hands greedily grasp her upraised ass while the couple unreservedly makes out on the laminate floor. With her ass elevated like it was Melody could easily unbuckle Benedict’s belt and unfasten his trousers; she slipped a hand down between the fabrics to stroke his un-ignorable erection. There is suddenly an almost undetectable rapping at the door. Figuring it was probably about her music being played too loud she ignores the visitor at first.

 

A second knock is followed by a female voice, “Mel? Mel, it’s Marley…can I come in?”

 

“Shit!” Melody whispers as she springs up and then shouts back, “just a second!”

 

Benedict remains on the floor with a bewildered face awaiting Mel’s directions.

 

She paces nervously with a hand on her forehead, “Uh...uh…fuck, I can’t answer looking like this…with you there and…ummm…you need to hide! Go hide!”

 

He scoffs while standing up, “hide? Where?!”

 

“Um, I don’t know? The bedroom?” Mel sputtered out desperate for a solution waving her hands around frantically.

 

Knowing how important this could be for Melody he nodded and booked it to the bedroom to stay out of sight. Making a sad attempt to get herself looking more presentable Mel straightened and rearranged the shirt and unruffled her hair before answering the door.

 

Upon seeing the state that Melody was in Marley’s initial response was, “It this, um, a good time?”

 

“Oh, yes, yeah!” Mel assured while welcoming Marley in, “I was just, erm, cleaning and…it’s just me here I promise.”

 

Starting off with a blatant lie wasn’t the best sign but Melody had to try. It was definitely not the first time Marley had seen Mel in her underwear; they had walked around their apartment in varying degrees of dress when they lived together and often cleaned in their underwear. Mel guided Marley into the living room and turned off the music for them to talk.

 

“Here,” Mel gestured toward the couch, “sit.”

 

Marley nervously rubbed the back of her neck and stated, “Um, actually I’m not here to stay. I just wanted t-“

 

There was a fairly loud crashing noise that came from the direction of the bedroom.

 

“What was that? Is someone else here?” Marley called Mel out on her lie and began walking toward the bedroom door.

 

Before Melody could stop her Marley flung the door open expecting to see someone on the bed but there was no one there.

 

“It was probably the neighbor upstairs,” Mel speculated, “He’s knocking stuff over all the time…”

 

Marley sighed in relief, “Sorry…I…Okay. Well I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what I said at the cafe…”

 

Mel stared at Marley in silence.

 

“I, uh, was really harsh and I’m sorry…” Marley continued.

 

With tears in her eyes Melody lunged in for a hug which Marley awkwardly did not return; Mel kept hugging her regardless.

 

“I missed you…” Mel confessed still latched onto Marley.

 

Marley finally pulled away, “Me too…I know things can’t go back to how they were right now, and I still don’t know if I can handle everything going on for you…but I just, I needed to apologize…”

 

“I understand. Thank you,” Melody said slightly disappointed.

 

Marley made her way to the door and opened it to leave, “Thanks for letting me in, but I should get going. Maybe we can take things slow….”

 

“Yeah. Take your time with everything but hopefully it won’t be too long before I see you again,” Mel waved as her friend left just as quickly as she had returned.

 

Once she knew Marley was gone and out of ear shot Mel locked the door muttering, “that was weird…” and then shouted out into the apartment, “Benny?! Where the hell are you?!”

 

He emerged from the bedroom rubbing a lump on the back of his head, “I heard everything. So glad Marley came around…nice cover story by the way!”

 

“Oh yeah, what was that?” she asked with a chuckle while reaching to examine his head.

 

Benedict leaned forward so that she could, “I, erm, may have bonked my head on a closet shelf…”

 

Mel struggled not to laugh, “The closet? Really Benny?”

 

“Well couldn’t have her seeing me on the bed could we? You’re welcome by the way,” he had a faux attitude which he couldn’t hold up for long before flashing an adoring smile.

 

She threw her arms around his neck, “Thank you so much, baby.”

 

He slid his arms around her waist and held her close as they kissed.

 

“We should probably get an icepack on your head or they’ll kill you on set tomorrow,” Mel joked dropping her hands to his chest.

 

Benedict released her and as she turned towards the kitchen to get the ice he said, “Whatever you say, nurse…” Giving her a bum slap and adding a wink when she turned around with a surprised giggle.

 

* * *

 

 

“You ready for strip Shakespeare?” Tom asked eagerly on her laptop screen.

 

Mel nodded and took a step back off the bed from the computer for him to have a full view, “Ready when you are!”

 

Only five questions in and she had already lost her sweater, both socks, pants and was about to lose her tunic shirt.

 

“Melody?” Tom inquired with a questioning brow, “Did you even read your ‘assignment’?”

 

Removing her shirt Mel reveals a sheer spring green lingerie set made up by a bralette and skirt with a g-sting underneath. While enticing him visually with her body she flirtatiously recites “Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer’s Day?” from memory:

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date. Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimmed; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed; But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st, Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade, When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st. So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee…

 

She finished it off with a curtsey.

 

It had suddenly become clear to him that she had gotten almost all the simple questions wrong on purpose, “I…wow…er…” He needed another moment to compose himself as she got on all fours on the bed in front of the laptop. “That may be the single sexiest thing…I have ever…witnessed in my life,” he growled frustratingly, “My god, what I would give to touch you right now!”

 

“I thought you might like it,” she giggled while lying on her stomach, her hands propped up under her chin.

 

A clattering of his belt could be heard as he continued, “Shall we continue to the second half of our session then?”

 

“Pull down those pants and teach me a lesson, Loverboy…” she taunted biting and running her tongue along her lips.

 

Tom gave her an excited “Ooo” face and responded gruffly, “Loverboy? I like that. Say it again.”

 

“Love..er…boy,” she let the syllables roll off her tongue dragging out the word and causing him to growl again.

 

As the heated skype sex was about to begin Benedict came home from a meeting with producers; entering the bedroom blindly he sighed and plopped onto the bed next to her.

 

“Oh, Little Dove I just….oops,” he had suddenly realized what he had interrupted once he saw Melody’s attire, “Sorry! Sorry! Totally forgot there was strip Shakespeare tonight. I’m going to just-“ Leaving the bed he pointed his thumbs towards the door in a gesture that we was leaving.

 

Benedict blew Mel a quick kiss when Tom stopped him, “Wait! I…well we…could actually use you right now.”

 

Melody gave Tom a puzzled look but certainly wasn’t going to object to whatever Tom clearly had planned.

 

“I may not be able to touch you Kitten, but he certainly can. Mind taking a few directions Ben?” he asked politely.

 

 Benedict returned to Mel’s side on the bed and answered Tom, “Anything you wish, darling.”

 

“Perfect,” Tom’s lips curled into a sly grin and set the tone of his intentions, “now kitten, I need you to lie on your back parallel to screen. Can you do that for me?”

 

Melody nodded, shuffled into place, and laid back; Tom could now see her from her head down to about her knees.

 

Tom rubbed his chin in contemplation and bit his lip, “mhmm exquisite, darling. Now I want you to close your eyes, listen to my voice, and pretend that it’s my hands…my lips…that I’m there with you…”

 

Closing her eyes she let out an excited giggle and wriggled with anticipation. Once she had done what he requested Tom made eye contact with Benny and both silently nodded in understanding.

 

“Bend your knees and spread your legs,” Tom began dictation, “I want to kneel between those delicious thighs…”

 

As Mel adjusts she can feel Benedict fall into place; his clothed legs brushing her bare skin. To stabilize himself Benny had slipped his far hand under the small of her back and his hand closest to the camera caresses her thigh.

 

Tom lets out a tense sigh and continues, “my hand travels along your soft skin…up to your hip…my fingertips trace your navel…”

 

The slow, tender touch of Benedict’s hand forces a whimper from Melody.

 

“Now my lips follow my hand up, up…pulling down that soft, barely there fabric…cupping your breast my tongue flicks your nipple…lightly suck,” she moans and causes Tom to momentarily lose his breath. “Other hand…to support your head,” his directions had deteriorated and she could suspect why he was “distracted” causing her to writhe harder beneath Benny. Tom aggressively chuckles, “kiss you…hard…mmm yes…both hands to your face…more…more…”

 

Benedict seemed to know exactly what Tom was asking for; the kiss was firm and assertively passionate. Mel grasped onto his shoulders and bucked against him begging for more.

 

Tom began again, “I can’t make you wait any longer…”

 

Without a spoken request Benedict abruptly dives to her waist and pushed up the skirt. There was no opposition from Tom so Benny continued. Wrapping his arms around her knees he opens her legs further and positions his head between them.

 

“Towards me,” Tom finally chimed in, “Angle her towards me…”

 

Grabbing a pillow Benedict lifts her lower body and stuffs the small pillow under her ass; paired with the way he held her legs open he gave Tom the perfect view.

 

Tom growls and collects himself enough to say, “I want to tease you with kisses…make you beg…”

 

Melody arrogantly giggles awaiting the barrage of lips touching skin. Her giggles faded into moans and her desire for more increased as promised. Benedict carefully placed kiss after kiss along her thighs, up to her belly, coming close but never quite close enough. When his thumb skimmed across her skin as he pulled her panties to the side it was too much to handle.

 

“Please, baby…please!” she muttered breathlessly.

 

Groaning out Tom demanded, “say my name! Beg for me!”

 

“Tom! Tom! Please! Tom!” Mel cried out forcefully grasping the bedspread.

 

Benedict looked up for Tom’s direction and Tom simply nodded. She had the breath knocked from her as his tongue ran up along both sides of her outer lips; reaching the top a second time Benny gave her clit a light suck.

 

A loud groan from Tom breaks his silence, “I want to flick your clit with my tongue…feel it becoming engorged between my lips…” Mel can now hear the slicking of Tom stroking himself which only turns her on more.

 

Tom continues on with short directions like, “lick”, “suck”, “harder”, and “more” but suddenly he spouts out, “fuck! I want to feel you from the inside! Find your spot with my fing-fingers…”

On cue Benedicts slips two fingers deep into her pussy which was eager enough to accommodate them immediately; Tom continued on with the brief requests.

 

“Oh she’s getting close, she’s so close…” Tom sputtered quite correctly, “slow your pace…I want…I want to see her…squirm…”

 

Mel can tell from his ragged breath that she was not the only one who was close to climax.

 

She wants to fuel him so she cries out, “I’m so close, Tom! Make me finish with you!”

 

Tom lets out a deep growl as he demands, “feel my hands…feel my tongue…feel me bringing you such pleasure…say my name…say my name!” Melody howls his name over and over joining his chorus of moans and yeses finishing off with an, “oh God yes!”

 

When she can finally open her eyes she looks down with a smile and says, “Tom, I…” Benedict’s eyes looked up from the face resting on her thigh. “Shit, sorry Benny…I forgot…”

 

He had been virtually silent during the entire affair; the amount of self-restraint that must have took left her in both confused and in awe.

 

“This was more than moderately successful then,“  Tom chuckled, “I’ll leave you two to it then.”

 

After blowing a few kisses he disconnected and Mel reached over and closed the screen.

 

Benedict crawled up from between her legs to rest beside her, his erection brushing against her thigh on the way.

 

Still catching her breath Mel climbs over him to reach the nightstand drawer, where they stash all of their sex supplies, but his hands stop her motion at straddling him. Looking up at her with an adoring gaze Benedict caresses her cheek and pulls her in for a kiss.

 

Breaking away with a smile Melody declares, “it’s your turn to give the orders, Benny boy. Free reign…”

 

“Hmmm is that so?” he teases with a cocky eyebrow. “In that case…” flipping her over onto her back he keeps himself between her thighs and continues, “let’s have some fun, Little Dove…”

 

He reaches in to the nightstand drawer to grab the necessities. Once he has what he needs his hips press against hers firmly; his sexual tone is aggressive but needy. Mel pushes him away enough to say, “don’t hold back…you’re always holding back…give me everything you’ve got.”

 

He lets out an imposing chuckle, “okay, ready?”

 

Once she nods Benedict plunges his cock inside of her and emits bellowing moans. There was no warm-up or easing into her, just immediate tenacious thrusting. Having never experienced such unbridled sexual power Mel yowled out in immense pleasure and clutched to the sheets desperately. Clearly Benny was enjoying himself as well since she had never heard him vocalize this much before during sex. There was no rhyme nor reason as he relentlessly pounded her; they were both definitely going to be bruised in the morning. Suddenly Benedict stops, pulls her up off the bed against him, then stands up grasping her around the waist and all while remaining inside of her. Quickly Melody seizes an opportunity and leans back away from him, supporting her upper body up on the edge of the dresser. She could feel her triceps tremble but the angle was unbelievable. With Mel’s back arched Benedict could reach her spot effortlessly. His pace became even more sporadic with each thrust making with his legs wobble. Finally Benedict’s fingertips dug into her back as he drove himself as deep as possible inside of her; he climaxed with a goose bump worthy growl and she finished again moments after. With his remaining strength he pulled them on to the bed where the sweat from their bodies kept them stuck together.

 

Mel’s head was cradled against his shoulder letting her nuzzle his neck and whisper, “I didn’t know you had that in you Benny boy…”

 

“I didn’t either,” he released a satisfied sigh before a small chuckle.

 

Benedict turned his head just enough to kiss her forehead; while they lie there he slowly caresses her arm and back with a soft touch of his fingers. A blinking blue light caught Melody from the corner of her eye.

 

She lazily lifted her head to see it coming from Benny’s phone, “Baby, I think you’ve got a message.

 

Trying his hardest to move as little as possible he shifted his arm above his head with a look of concentration, tongue even poking out between his lips. Once he manages to get it in his grasp Benedict unlocks the phone screen to see a message from Tom: _Thanks for your cooperation, fantastic job! Love, Tom_

He grins from ear to ear and tosses the phone back down.

 

“What was it?” Mel glanced up noticing his smile.

 

He shifted to snuggle her closer, “just Tom saying thanks, Little Dove.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotDead! I'm so sorry it's taken me so unbelievably long to update this fic but I promise it never left my mind. Life has been crazy so I work on it when I have the chance and I have lots of pieces that just need to be connected before posting. I don't know what my post schedule will be but it's coming. And that you to everyone who is still going to read this, your support means everything!


End file.
